Kingdom Hearts: Darkness Rising
by True Darkness 157
Summary: Takes place after DDD. Sora becomes king to the darkness and goes on a mission to destroy the light and bring peace to the darkness. But first he must dispose of Xehanort and take Kairi as his wife.
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts: Darkness rising**

Evening to all readers, just telling you all right now this is my first fanfic ever, so don't bite my head off if I disappoint you in any way. This fanfic takes place after Dream Drop Distance. Please enjoy the story and review if you are able to. Also, Kingdom Hearts and it's characters are owned by Square Enix.

 **Prologue**

 _When Sora left the Mysterious Tower, he believed that nothing would stop him from achieving the level of Master. However, when he left he was captured by the Heartless and corrupted into a powerful Dark wielder. He was led to believe that he only gained power from his friends and not with his own power, making him weak without his friends. After accepting the darkness, the kingdom key, left him and he obtained a new keyblade, only much darker than the last one. The blade was red and black in design, with the heartless symbol acting as the teeth, the shaft being wrapped in red and black cloth, the handle being two demon wings, and the keychain being a red and black crown. Sora's outfit changed to resemble Vanitas's jumpsuit, except the mask is off, revealing that Sora's hair is now white and his eyes are yellow and he has a cape that is red on the inside and grey on the outside. He now has a new mission: make Kairi his bride and bring all worlds to their knees. But first, he would have to deal with Xehanort and the seven guardians of light._

 **And that was the prologue to my first story. Hope you enjoy it so far. Warning: this story will get dark, hence the name.**


	2. Chapter 2: Seeker's End

_Welcome back readers. Once again I'am reminding you, I don't own Kingdom Hearts._

 **Kingdom Hearts: Darkness Rising**

 **Dark Beginnings**

In The World That Never Was, Xehanort and his twelve seekers of darkness were discussing their next plan of attack against the guardians of light.

 **"** We should start by attacking the worlds, that will draw them out."Ansem declared.

Xigbar spoke up, "And leave ourselves out in the open like last time, as if."

"We are a lot stronger than last time, Xigbar. They won't stand a chance this time." Saix said.

"That overconfidence of yours led to your defeat by Sora. Know your place, Saix!" Xemnas ordered.

Master Xehanort, who was sitting on his throne with his hand on his head, was thinking of a new strategy, but it was tough to do when his followers were throwing plans and backlash back and forth.

"ENOUGH!" Xehanort shouted.

Everyone in the room immediately went silent and got scared of their Master's next words.

"You all keep coming up with mediocre and amatuer plans, even with pieces of my heart inside you.

Right now we need to focus on finding our final seeker of darkness to combat our enemies. Now-"

However before he could continue, an explosion from outside interrupted him and the door to the room came flying off the hinges.

Quickly, all of the seekers of darkness got up, drew their weapons and prepared for whatever was to come.

What emerged from the smoke, was something none of the seekers expected.

A figure, wearing a red and black jumpsuit and a dark grey cloak with the hood up, emerged and walked towards the seekers in a slow, but powerful stance. The aura the figure gave off frightened the seekers of darkness, who were very strong in their own right.

Xehanort, recognizing the jumpsuit, responded first, "Vanitas, is that you?"

The figure simply responded by laughing, however, it did not sound like one voice laughing, but two.

" **Not quite, old man"** , the figure spoke, before removing the hood to the cloak.

The face that was revealed was the very boy Xehanort planned to make his thirteenth member.

"Sora." Xemnas muttered. It was Sora, but his features were different: his eyes were yellow, like the heartless and his hair changed to snow white.

" **In the flesh** ", Sora stated, then bowed to them.

"So are you here to join us as the thirteenth member and become one with the darkness?" Ansem asked.

Sora laughed again. " **No and Yes to your question, Ansem. As you can see I have become one with the darkness, but I'am not here to join your little boy band. I'am actually here to destroy it.** "

The seekers simply laughed at his response. This boy struggled with just one of them when he was on his own, how could he beat them all by himself?

"How do you plan to do that, boy?" Xehanort asked, chuckling to himself.

Sora's smile changed to a serious tone, " **Like this.** " He then simply snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, darkness started to pour out of the seekers bodies, making them scream in pain and slowly disappear. It felt as if everything in their body was being sucked away and into Sora's hand. All of the darkness soon entered Sora's hand making him glow with power.

Within minutes, all of the seekers were gone, leaving only Xehanort and Sora.

"Wh-what are you?!" Xehanort yelled out. Throughout his life, Xehanort has encountered many things that would make an average man run away, yet he would face them with no fear or thought of retreat and has triumphed over many obstacles. However, this was the first time in many years that Xehanort has felt an emotion he believed he has suppressed: true fear.

Sora walked up to Xehanort and stated, " **I have been made into the new king of darkness by the heartless themselves. According to them, you have become quite the annoyance to the darkness, Xehanort. Starting another Keyblade war is not what the darkness is after, you should know this by now. So I have come to destroy you and the seekers and make your power my own to make sure you don't get in the way of my plans.**

Sora once again snapped his fingers and multiple Darksides started to emerge behind Sora and destroy the Castle that Never was.

" **All you cared about was the knowledge that would come from the Keyblade war and recreating everything in your image, Xehanort. You failed as a Keyblade wielder of darkness and for that I sentence you to death. Begone old man!"** Sora yelled. He then drew his keyblade, The Demon Claw, and struck Xehanort down, destroying the old man forever. Sora lost the Kingdom Key when he became the new Heartless King, now he wields a dark Keyblade, called Demon Claw. This keyblade was red and black in color, with the heartless emblem acting as the teeth, the shaft wrapped in red and black cloth, demon wings acted as the demon wings and a black and red crown acted as the keychain.

Dismissing his Keyblade, Sora proceeded to one of the Darksides, which bowed down to him in servitude.

" **Destroy the rest of this accursed castle and then head back to the realm of darkness for our next move."** Sora declared.

The Darkside bowed it's head once more to it's master and continued with it's mission.

" **Now that the old man is out of the way, I can focus on acquiring my bride. Then, after that, bring the rest of the worlds to submit to the darkness."** Sora smiled evily as he created a corridor of darkness and departed from the former Nobody world.

 _So that is the first chapter, besides the prologue. So Xehanort and his seekers of darkness are gone, leaving only the guardians of light. In the next chapter Sora will go after them and take Kairi as his wife of darkness. Until then, hope you like the story so far._


	3. Chapter 3: Guardian's Fall

_Welcome back readers, glad to see you guys are enjoying this story so far. Let's continue with Dark Sora. Also Xehanort's death happens during the ending of 0.2, where Riku and Mickey are about to leave._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, and characters in the game._

 **Chapter 3: Guardian's Fall**

In the Mysterious Tower, King Mickey has just finished telling his story about his encounter with Master Aqua in the Realm of Darkness. Riku, a seventeen year old Keyblade Master, decides to go find and save Aqua from the Realm of Darkness with Mickey, while Kairi, a sixteen year old Keyblade wielder and Sora's love interest, goes to Merlin the wizard to learn how to properly wield the keyblade. However, before they leave, Master Yen Sid, owner of the Mysterious Tower and former Keyblade Master to Mickey, froze where he was and looked to the stars.

Mickey, upon seeing his master in deep focus, turned away from the door. "Master Yen Sid, are you okay?" He asked.

Yen Sid remained quiet for a little bit before facing everyone with wide eyes and a confused face, "Xehanort and the seekers of darkness have been destroyed just a few minutes ago!"

It was at this moment everyone lost their minds.

Mickey ran up to Yen Sid, questioning the statement; Kairi had her hands up to her face, happy to hear that the threat to the worlds and the Princesses of Heart was over; and Riku was standing where he was in stunned silence. He struggled with fighting Ansem and Young Xehanort when he went to save Sora and someone easily defeated all thirteen of the seekers of darkness a few moments ago.

Yen Sid continued, "I'am not sure how...one moment I could sense them, then the next minute, they were gone, like something wiped them all out at once."

"But who would destroy them? Mickey, Lea, and I just fought them a few days ago when they were at full power," Riku asked.

"I don't know Riku, but we must look into this. The fact that Xehanort and the seekers were defeated so easily, we must find out who did destroy them as they can be a much bigger threat to the worlds than Xehanort." Said Yen Sid.

(Meanwhile outside the tower)

Sora was standing outside the tower thinking of how to take it down, defeat the guardians, and take Kairi as his bride.

A shadow messenger appeared at his feet waiting for orders. " **Wait for ten minutes, then send in the Invisibles to fight Riku, Lea, Donald, and Goofy** ( _AN: In this story Lea will be at the Tower, since he wasn't there at the end of 0.2)_ **while I fight Yen Sid and Mickey. Also send in four Darksides to destroy the tower."** ordered Sora. The shadow nodded it's head in confirmation, before heading back to the Realm of Darkness. Sora then used a power of darkness to change back into his old self, where he had brown hair, sky blue eyes, and his old outfit from fighting the Nobodies.

Sora then entered the tower and made his way to the top where Donald and Goofy were waiting outside the door for him.

"Sora!" They both said before tackling him to the ground with a hug. "Good to see you guys too,"( _AN:Sora's dialogue will not be bold due to him looking like his old self)_ said Sora. Donald and Goofy both got up from the ground and helped Sora up as well, before they started asking questions. "Okay, start talking," said Donald. "You were gone a long time. What were you doing?" asked Goofy. Sora simply responded by laughing, "That is a secret" he stated before opening the door and yelling "I'am back!"

Everyone in Yen Sid's room turned towards the door to see Sora with a smile on his face. They were happy to see their hero of light return safe and sound, especially Kairi, who showed her happiness by tackling Sora in a bear hug. "I've missed you Sora," she said. "I've missed you too," Sora replied.

After settling down, Sora stood before Yen Sid, waiting for what has to be said. "It is good to see you have made it back safely from the dream world, Sora. However, while you were gone, something big has come up. Xehanort and the seekers of darkness have been destroyed somehow."

Hiding a smirk from everyone, Sora acted surprised, "What? How did someone destroy them; they would have to be twice as powerful as Xehanort."

Yen Sid nodded in approval, "Exactly my point, Sora. For now we must focus on finding the person behind this, but for now we have the chance to relax for awhile and focus on other priorities at hand, such as rescuing Aqua, Terra, and Ventus from their predicaments."

Sora smiled at the statement and turned around to face everyone else, "Well guys, now that we have more time to relax, can Kairi and I have some time to ourselves, please?" Everyone nodded and Sora and Kairi went into the next room.

"So what did you what to talk about Sora?"Kairi asked.

Sora responded, "Well, with the threat of Xehanort gone I was thinking about our relationship so far and I was going to ask if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" Kairi responded by hugging and kissing him on the lips. Sora was happy to see that Kairi held the same feelings for him that he felt for her. Kairi pulled away and cuddled him, saying "yes Sora I will be your girlfriend."

When Kairi looked up, she was shocked to see that Sora's eyes were yellow. "Sora, what's wrong with your eyes?" Kairi asked. Sora simply smiled and said " **Don't worry, it's nothing to worry about**." Sora kissed her again, more passionately than before, while also implanting a shroud of darkness to cover and corrupt Kairi's heart ( _AN: The way I see it, A princess can be pure, but that doesn't mean they can't be corrupted)._ Kairi opened her eyes and they too were yellow as well. Sora smiled upon seeing her eyes, " **What do ya say Kairi, will you be my queen of the darkness?** " Kairi smiled back, " **Yes Sora. I will be your queen**." Sora, now that he has his queen telepathically gave the order to his army, ' _ **Send in the invisibles and Darksides now**_ '.

(Outside the tower)

Five Darksides surrounded the tower and started destroying the tower, while four dozen Invisibles surrounded Riku, Lea, Donald, and Goofy. Mickey and Yen Sid stood up from where they were, surprised that the Heartless were attacking the tower.

"Heartless?! How did they get into the tower so easily?" Yen Sid asked. Mickey pulled out the Kingdom Key D and was about to engage the Heartless along with the others. However, before he strike, a dark keyblade stopped the strike and sent the King flying back to Yen Sid. Everyone stopped what they were doing in shock at what they saw. Sora, in his dark form, was standing in between the Heartless and Mickey, along with Kairi, who was dressed as a dark queen with a dark, purple keyblade with the heartless emblem as the teeth.

" **They got in because of me** ," Sora stated. Mickey stepped up to Sora. "Sora what has happened to you? What have you done to Kairi?" He asked. " **I have become the king of darkness and Kairi has agreed to become my queen. Oh and stop guessing who destroyed the Seekers of Darkness, because that person is standing right in front of you.** " Everyone in the room gasped. "Sora please come back from the darkness. This isn't the right way." Riku stated. " **No Riku this is the right way. In order to obtain true peace, light must be destroyed. For that reason, Kairi and I will usher in a new era of darkness and true peace.** " Sora sayed. Kairi smiled along with Sora.

"Very well, Sora. If we cannot convince you to come back, then there is only one way to do so," Yen Sid stated before standing up and summoning the Star Seeker keyblade and readied himself along with Mickey. Mickey charged at Sora while Kairi engaged Yen Sid.

Meanwhile with the rest of the guardians, they were struggling with the Invisible heartless. Every time they took one down, another would appear from the darkness. Riku took one down with a downward strike from his keyblade before locking blades with another. Lea was using his fire abilities to push them back, but they would teleport around his attacks and move in on him, occasionally cornering Lea. Goofy threw his shield at one Heartless, but left himself wide open to one behind him which sent him flying into the wall. Donald was using all of his magic spells to ward them off, but he quickly grew tired from overusing his spells and was easily taken down. "We are not doing so well, Riku!" Lea shouted, while blocking a strike from a heartless while also taking a blast from the back. "We have to hold them off. Mickey and Yen Sid need our help." Riku said. As they were fighting, A giant hand soon punched through wall where they were fighting and destroyed much of the room. "The heartless are so not messing around this time" Lea said.

Sora, Mickey, Kairi, and Yen Sid were still fighting: Sora and Mickey were rapidly clashing blades at high speeds, while Kairi and Yen Sid were shooting powerful spells back and forth from each other. Mickey was using his small stature and speed to try and outpace Sora, but Sora was not only keeping up with Mickey, he was also faster than him as well. Yen Sid was also being out classed by Kairi in terms of magic due to her using powerful dark spells. Sora eventually struck Mickey down to the point where Mickey was near unconsciousness. Mickey tried reaching for his keyblade, but Sora picked it up and looked at it for a few minutes before holding the blade at Mickey's throat. Yen Sid, while powerful, eventually grew tired performing such powerful spells and was defeated and frozen solid in ice by Kairi. Kairi returned to Sora's side while the other guardians were defeated and restrained by the Darksides.

Sora walked up to the prisoners and decided on their fates. " **Riku and Lea, you shall act as Kairi and I's personal bodyguards. You shall become the Orcus Heartless,** " Sora stated before stabbing his keyblade and the Kingdom Key D into Riku and Lea's chest, releasing their hearts and making them fall into darkness, turning their heart into two Orcus Invisible's. Riku's Orcus was dark blue in color and Lea's was light red. All the guardians were terrified by what Sora was capable of doing. Sora walked up to Donald and Goofy next. "Sora please, stop this. Please you can't do this. If you destroy the world's there will be nothing left except darkness." Goofy pleaded. " **That is the point, Goofy. This would be the path to peace in the realm of light and guess what? You and Donald are going to lead the heartless army against the worlds.** " Sora declared before stabbing his former friends and making them turn into heartless. Goofy turned into a Defender heartless with orange and green colors, while Donald turned into a Wizard heartless with blue colors. Finally, he turned towards Mickey and Yen Sid, whose has only been able to thaw his head out of the ice. Mickey looked up at Sora with tear stricken eyes, "Sora, I don't know if I can talk you out of this, but please, spare the castle and everyone there, especially Minnie." He said. Sora smirked a little, " **Did I forget to mention, that was the first world I conquered before I destroyed Xehanort,** " Sora said before pulling out Minnie's crown and throwing it to Mickey's feet. Mickey picked it up before bursting into more tears. Yen Sid looked at Sora with hate in his eyes, "It doesn't matter what you do, Sora. More keybladers will rise up against you." He stated with anger. Sora smiled at this, " **Good, I what them to, for I will destroy them as well.** " Sora shot back before striking them both down with his keyblades. Yen Sid turned into the Phantom heartless with blue colors and Mickey turned into a big Neoshadow heartless.

Sora smiled at his success so far: he defeated Xehanort, took Kairi as his bride, converted the guardians to his side, and has destroyed the Mysterious Tower. Sora walked up to Kairi and kissed her passionately. After kissing her, Kairi had a huge smile on her face. " **So my queen would you like to head home now?** " Sora asked. " **Yes my king take me home.** " Kairi said happily. Sora opened up a portal of darkness and looked up to one of the Darksides. " **Destroy this tower and everything associated with it, then return back to the realm of darkness,** "Sora ordered. He then entered the portal hand in hand with Kairi.

 _First the Seekers and now the Guardians. All that is left is the worlds to take over. As for the worlds, I am planning to use the worlds from Kingdom Hearts 1. But before the worlds could be conquered, Sora and Kairi will have to deal with some inner conflict in their hearts and Maleficent and Pete will have to be dealt with as well. Until then hope you are enjoying the story so far. Bless you guys for reading my work and hope you have a good day._


	4. Chapter 4: Inner Conflict

_Welcome back readers. Like I said about the worlds, I think I will use the worlds from KH 2. But that will be for the next chapters; for now please enjoy this chapter and thank you guys for the support._

 _Disclaimer: I do not Kingdom Hearts or Disney_

 **Chapter 4: Inner Conflict**

A corridor of darkness opened to reveal King Sora and Queen Kairi, hand in hand, walking into the Realm of Darkness. Not only was it the home world of the Heartless and all Darkness in the universe, it also held the remnants of the worlds that have fallen into the darkness. However, since Sora's past endeavors in saving the realm of light, many of those worlds have been restored to their former state.

Now Sora can return those worlds from once they came. Back to the darkness.

The dark couple walked towards the destroyed remains of Disney Castle. The castle building's were destroyed, the gardens were slowly dying, and the blue and white colors of the castle were changing to red and black. Very fitting for the dark king.

" **Kairi, before we head to the resting chambers, I want you to see someone we have been keeping here for awhile,** " said Sora.

" **Okay, let's go see this person,** " Kairi agreed.

The two of them headed to the Hall of the Cornerstone, which has now become the Prisoner's Keep. Dungeons have been made into the walls to keep prisoners in. Most of the dungeons were filled with former servants and townspeople from Disney Town. They headed down to the furthest dungeon and looked inside to a surprising sight to Kairi.

A young adult woman with medium- length blue hair, blue eyes, and wearing a black and blue corset, was chained to the wall of the dungeon. She had many cuts, bruises, and her corset was cut in many areas.

Sora knocked on the jail door in order to get her attention. " **Wakey-Wakey, Aqua,** " Sora mocked. Kairi took another look at the woman. This was the woman who protected her from those monsters all those years ago; the woman who, unintentionally, gave her the power to wield the keyblade.

Aqua looked up and her eyes went widened when she saw Kairi with Sora.

"Kairi, is that you?!" Aqua asked, "Listen to me, you have to get away from Sora. He's-"

" **It's too late Aqua. I have joined Sora and have become the queen of darkness,** " said Kairi. Aqua looked at the pair with tear stricken eyes.

"What are you planning to do?" She asked to the couple.

" **We plan to send all the worlds back to where they emerged and usher in a new age of peace for the darkness,** " Sora answered. He then held Kairi's hand, catching her attention.

" **Come Kairi, let's go to our bedroom, we must rest for the conquest that is to come onto the worlds,** " Sora suggested. Kairi nodded her head in agreement, before turning and leaving Aqua in her own form of darkness: sadness and despair.

 _(Flashback: few months ago)_

Sora was standing on the shores of the Dark Margin, staring out into the seas. He has just finished taking over Disney Castle and was thinking of how to take down the Seekers of Darkness.

That is until he heard voices.

He quickly duck down behind one of the rocks and eavesdropped on who would be taking.

"So do you remember where you are from yet?" A female voice asked.

"Sadly no, I'm afraid," a male voice responded.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ansem," the woman said.

'Ansem', Sora thought. The last time he saw Ansem the Wise, he was destroyed by his malfunctioning device. Is this where he ended up during the aftermath?

"It's quite alright, Aqua, there is nothing that can be done but wait," Ansem responded.

Aqua, the name sounded familiar. Sora remembered hearing the name from one of Yen Sid's books that mentioned a Master Aqua, but it never explained what happened to her. Could this be the same person?

Sora slowly rose from the rock he was hiding behind in order to see the two people. Ansem the Wise was not dressed in his old red outfit and was now wearing the Organization 13 black cloak. The woman, presumed be Aqua, was dressed as the woman he met way back when he was a young boy with Riku, so it must be her.

Not aware of Sora, the two continued their conversation.

"When was the last time we spoke Aqua?" Ansem asked.

"I'm not sure Ansem. Time doesn't exist here, so I can't give an accurate time when we last spoke," said Aqua.

"I see. Well don't worry, one day, Sora will find a way to save us from this prison and you will be able to go back to save your friends," said Ansem.

Sora thought now would be a good time to intrude.

" **Is that right?** " Sora asked, drawing the attention of Aqua and Ansem, with Aqua drawing her keyblade, Master's Defender. " **Well, sorry to destroy your hope, but Sora won't be able to save you,** " Sora said, while laughing at the same time.

"Why wouldn't he come save us?" Aqua asked.

Sora put down his hood revealing himself to the duo, " **Because I am Sora!** "

Aqua was shocked to see that the little boy she once knew has become a creature of the dark. Ansem was also shocked, since he put a lot of faith in Sora and to see him like this now destroyed any hope that was there for the realm of light.

"Sora what happened to you!?" Aqua asked.

" **I have become the new king of darkness and I will bring in a new age of peace to the universe,** " Sora said.

"How do plan to do that, Sora?" Ansem asked.

" **By destroying the worlds that are in the realm of light,** " Sora said with a crooked grin.

"Not if I stop you, Sora," Aqua stated before jumping into the air and shooting a ball of fire at Sora and coming down for a downward strike. Sora smacked the fire ball away and summoned his keyblade to block Aqua's strike and pushed her back.

Aqua slowly got back up by supporting herself with her keyblade. She can already tell that what she had for experience and skill, Sora more than made up for it with extreme power. But she couldn't give up, not yet. She slowly focused on the power she gained from her friends and encased her keyblade in a pink aura. She quickly got up and charged at Sora with renewed ferocity. Sora simply smirked and blocked her strike, which sent her reeling back. " **Relying on your friends for power, that power no longer works for me,** " Sora charged in and prepared one of his moves, " **Dark Ars Arcanum!** " Slashing Aqua with seven dark infused strikes which quickly brought Aqua down to her knees.

Sora quickly appeared next to her and wrapped her in dark chains, which slowly removed the energy from the wearer.

" **That should hold you, keyblade master. Should also stop you from summoning your keyblade,** " Sora stated.

"Aqua!" Ansem shouted before charging at Sora, however before he could reach him, he was quickly held down by shadow heartless and disappeared into the darkness.

Sora then turned back towards Aqua and reached into her pocket. He looked for a couple of seconds, then pulled out a blue wayfinder.

" **Interesting, so this is what kept you going in the darkness. A promise that you will get out and save your friends,** " Sora pulled out the wayfinder he received from Kairi and held both of them in his hands.

" **I keep mine as a reminder of my love and devotion to Kairi, but I see no reason to hold on to yours,** " Sora stated before crushing Aqua's wayfinder in his hand. Aqua's eyes widened before tears started running from them. The last connection she had with her friends was gone and so was her hope. She didn't even notice two solider heartless appear and take her away, for she was too lost in her own hopelessness and despair.

 _(Present: Dark King's bedroom)_

Sora and Kairi were both sleeping on the main bed together in order to keep themselves comfortable, however neither of them were getting sleep due to the beings that were in their hearts.

 _(Sora's Dive into the Heart)_

Sora was standing on a platform that showed himself resting over a dark realm, while a portrait of Kairi was next to him.

Suddenly, two identical looking boys appeared before him. Both boys had brown hair that spiked upwards, identical faces, and blue eyes, but it was the clothes that distinguished them. One of the boys was wearing a yin yang styled jacket, shorts and had on a piece of armor on his shoulder. This was Ventus. The other boy was wearing a casual, checker styled jacket, pants, and had a spiked X for a zipper. This was Sora's Nobody, Roxas.

Sora looked at them both with a angered face. " **What do you two want?** " He asked.

The boy with the armor plate stepped up to him with his arms out. "Sora, this madness has to stop," he said.

" **You call it madness, I call it necessity,** " Sora replied.

The other boy stepped up next, "No it's not Sora, first you attack Aqua, then you destroy Xehanort and now your own friends?! Don't you see what you are doing?" The boy asked.

" **Of course I see, Roxas: I attacked Aqua, cause she would've jeopardized everything, Xehanort needed to be destroyed, due to his inaccurate beliefs, and I attacked my friends cause they would've dragged me down as they always do,** " Sora replied.

Both Roxas and the other boy couldn't believe how heartless Sora has become. The other boy tried to reach out to Sora again.

"Sora please, you have done everything you wanted to achieve, there is no other reason to destroy the other worlds, please stop this," he begged.

Sora scoffed at the claim, " **Wrong Ventus, the worlds in the realm of light are always causing some form of trouble, that is why they must be destroyed and sent back to realm of darkness where they willed be watched over by their new king...ME!** " Sora declared.

Both Roxas and Ventus looked at each other, then back towards Sora, "If we can't talk you out of it Sora, we will have to stop you by force," Ventus stated before activating his armor and Roxas donning his old Organization cloak.

Sora laughed at this. " **Ventus, don't you remember, you are just a heart in here, you can't fight me. Only Roxas can,** " Sora stated. Ventus quickly turned back into a ball of light and disappeared into the darkness, leaving only Roxas.

Roxas, undeterred, drew out Oathkeeper and Oblivion and got into his fighting stance. Sora summoned his keyblade and the two charged at each other.

 _(Meanwhile, in Kairi's Dive to the Heart)_

Kairi was going through the same argument with her Nobody, Namine.

"Kairi, I know you love Sora, but this is wrong. He is leading you down a path you don't want to see the ending to," Namine said.

" **Your wrong, he is leading me down the path to true peace. Imagine Namine, no more fighting, no more loss, only peace in darkness,** " Kairi replied.

Namine looked down with a frown before stating, "Very well Kairi, you leave me no choice," Namine then summoned Oathkeeper and prepared to fight Kairi. Kairi did the same.

 _(Back to Sora's)_

Sora and Roxas were fighting fiercely with each other, however, Roxas was starting to tire out and had mutiple cuts on his cloak, while Sora didn't have a scratch and was still full of energy. Roxas jumped into the air and did a front flip with his keyblades, but was blocked by Sora and kicked back, sending him flying to the edge of the platform.

" **Try again,** " Sora taunted.

Reacting to the taunt, Roxas got back up and sent multiple pillars of light at Sora, though he quickly dodged all of them and appeared right in front of Roxas, surprising him. Sora then unleashed Dark Ragnorok on Roxas, sending flying before being blasted away by many dark flares.

Roxas slowly got up, but did not react in time when Sora lunged and stabbed him through the chest, running him through with his keyblade. Roxas looked up at Sora in shock.

"So..ra...why?" Roxas stuttered out.

" **I see no more use for you Roxas. You would only try to stop me from the inside and I cannot have that,** " Sora said before pulling the blade out of Roxas's chest. Roxas then erupted into a ball of light before imploding, destroying his existence.

 _(Back to Kairi's)_

Namine was on the ground, slowly fading away into nothingness after being defeated by Kairi, her keyblade broken into two.

She slowly reached her hand out to Kairi, who took it and sat down next to Namine.

"Kairi, I knew I couldn't defeat you, just promise me one thing please?" Namine requested.

" **What?** " Kairi asked.

"Be safe, you were the closest thing to a sister to me," said Namine.

" **I was going to say the same thing,** " Kairi said.

Namine shed a tear before going limp and disappearing into small white flower petals.

 _(In the King's bedroom)_

Both King and Queen woke up in each other's arms.

" **Morning,** " Sora said, before noticing the single tear that emerged from Kairi's eye. " **What's wrong?** " He asked.

" **I had to kill Namine in my heart so she wouldn't get in the way, but I didn't want to,** " Kairi said sadly.

" **Funny, I had to do the same thing with Roxas,** " Sora said before getting up and summoning his keyblade.

" **Sora?** " Kairi asked worriedly.

" **Don't worry I just have to get one more trespasser out of my heart,** " Sora said before pointing his keyblade at his chest and shot a beam at it, releasing Ventus's heart from Sora's. Ventus's heart then try to fly away, but it soon became entrapped in dark chains.

" **Now that they are out of the way, we can focus on destroying the other worlds, but for now we need to get our plans set,** " Sora said evilly.

 _(Meanwhile in the Badlands)_

In the deserted area of the Badlands, a suit of red and brown armor was kneeling on the ground with his keyblade, Ends of the Earth, stabbed into the ground. A lone heart came flying out of the sky and landed in front of the armor before entering it. A light slowly engulfed the armor before disappearing and revealing a young adult man with black spikey hair, black shirt, brown samurai pants, and the armor gauntlet on his arm. This was Terra, a man who was tricked into using the darkness and became Xehanort's new vessel. Now with his heart returned he has come back.

Terra looked around the badlands before pulling out his wayfinder and looking at it.

"I wonder what happened while I was possessed by Xehanort. Hopefully, I can find Aqua and Ven too," Terra said before activating his keyblade glider and flying off.

"Maybe Yen Sid will know," Terra suggested before flying off to the Mysterious Tower.

 _That was the fourth chapter of my story. Hope you guys liked it. Roxas and Namine are gone, Aqua and Ventus's heart are imprisoned by Sora, but Terra is back! Will he save everyone that is left. Find out when Sora and Kairi conquer the next world on their list: Radient Garden. Thank you guys for the support and have a great day. Peace._


	5. Chapter 5: A Flicker of Light

_Hello Readers. First let me apologize for not posting for a while, I've just been brainstorming this chapter out to make sure it sounds good. Either way please enjoy the story._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney._

 **Chapter 5: A Flicker of Light**

A pair of blue eyes opened to nothing but white. A gloved hand rose into the field of vision in order to block out the brightness until it finally cleared up. The person slowly picked themselves off the floor before looking around to see a white hallway and two doors at each end.

"Am I back in Castle Oblivion?" The girl asked. She was wearing the casual Organization 13 cloak with gloves and heels and had short, black hair. While many forgot her name, she remembered who and what she was. Her name was Xion and she was a replica of the Nobody, Roxas. She also remembered being defeated by Roxas and absorbing her power to become whole again. The question that was nagging at her though, was why was she back?

"Shouldn't have Roxas returned back to Sora by now?" She asked herself. Xion started to head towards the exit of the castle in order to find out what has happened and why she has returned. However, before she could leave, a feeling suddenly overwhelmed her, telling her to search the lowest part of the castle. She started going all the way down to the lowest part until she came upon a chained door.

"How do I open this?" She asked. Suddenly, the kingdom key appeared in her hand, answering her own question. "Of course," she replied, then pointed it towards the door. A beam of light soon shot out of the blade towards the door, breaking the chains and opening the door. Xion slowly walked into room, surprised at what she saw.

There wasn't much in the circular room. Multiple heart symbols with chains at the bottom were on the wall while they glowed with a white light. The chains lead to a single chair in the middle of the room with one person sitting, seemingly lifeless, in it. This boy had blond, spiky hair; black and white clothes; and a piece of armor on his shoulder. Xion walked closer to the boy to get a better look.

"Roxas?" She asked. "No, but he looks like Roxas," she continued. Xion looked around the room to see if there was any thing else in the room that she might've overlooked, but found nothing. She looked back down at the boy and said, "Well, whoever you are, I'm not going to just leave you here by yourself unprotected," she said. Just as she was about to pick him up, she heard a noise outside. Reacting quickly to it, Xion summoned her keyblade and went outside. Outside, she saw five Neoshadows appear before her and got ready to attack.

Xion got into her battle stance and charged. She took one down with a horizontal strike, another with a fire spell, and a third one with a downward strike. She turned to face the other two, but saw one disappear, making her drop her guard, while the last one jumped at her, pinning her to the ground and making her drop her keyblade. The Neoshadow got ready to finish her off with a claw strike, but Xion soon saw another keyblade appear in her hand. Before she could think about it, her instinct's kicked in and she struck the Neoshadow away, making it disappear.

Xion got up from the ground and looked at the second keyblade. She then summoned her own keyblade and looked at them both; then both keyblades transformed into the Oathkeeper and Oblivion keyblades. Xion looked at them both in confusion, "How did I get this second keyblade?" She asked. She then came back to her senses and ran back into the room to check on the boy. Relief came when she saw that the boy was fine and unharmed.

"Alright my new friend, I'm going to get you out of here. It's not safe anymore," she said, before reaching and carrying the boy, piggy-back style, before summoning a corridor of darkness.

"If there is one place where we can relax and try to figure things out, It's Twilight Town," Xion said before entering the portal with the boy.

 _(Yen Sid's former tower)_

Terra was flying through the Lanes Between on his keyblade glider towards Master Yen Sid's tower, hoping to find some answers to what has happened, while he was possessed by Xehanort.

'Hopefully I can find some answers' he thought while flying.

He soon arrived outside the tower on the grassy plains before discarding his armor and glider. However, what he saw was not he expected. The tower was completely destroyed all the way down to the ground, the grass and plants were dying, and instead of an awe-inspiring starry sky, there was dark, imposing, clouds with the wind getting faster by the minute. With everything going on, Terra struggled to keep his footing.

"What happened?! Last time I was here the tower was still here," Terra asked out loud, before slowly making his way to the base of the tower to find any evidence. As soon as he got there, he found Yen Sid's hat, Donald's staff, Goofy's shield, and Mickey's Star Shard lying on the ground.

"Who did this? Who was strong enough to defeat Yen Sid and everyone under his apprenticeship?" He asked himself. However before he could look any further, the ground started to shake very violently and tear apart all around him. Quickly, Terra collected the items on the ground and summoned his armor and glider. Looking around one more time, he opened a portal and flew in. Meanwhile, the tower was quickly sucked up into the clouds and disappeared forever.

 _(In Twilight Town)_

Xion was sitting on the clock tower of the train station like she used to do with Roxas and Axel, only now it was just her and a boy who looked like Roxas. She was watching the sunset, while also thinking over everything that has happened a few minutes ago.

'How do I have two keyblades? I do remember Roxas having two keyblades when he fought Riku at Memory's Skyscraper, but I don't understand how I have them now. Once I find him or Sora, I'll find out,' she thought.

However, she was interrupted from her thinking when the area started to shake and a bright light formed at the bottom of the tower. Xion was amazed when an armored man came flying out of the light on a glider of some kind before coming to a screeching halt.

The armor and glider disappeared in a flash before revealing a black haired man, who wore a black shirt with two red stripes crossed in an x on his chest, brown samurai pants, and armor on his left arm. Xion looked at the man, then looked at the boy, noting that though they looked nothing alike, they dressed very similarly to each other.

"Maybe he might know who you are and has come looking for you. Lets go see him and find out," Xion said to the boy and carried him down to the station entrance. When they got down there, Xion saw that the man was looking at a brown colored star charm that looked similar to the green star charm she found with the boy.

"Excuse me?" She yelled to the man to get him out of his thoughts. The man looked towards her, but his eyes went wide eyed when he saw the boy she was carrying.

"VEN!" He shouted before running towards her and the boy, who she was assuming to be this Ven. The man stopped in front of her and tried to reach out to the boy, But his expression went from happy to concerned when he saw Ven.

"Ven, are you okay?" He asked the boy. The man turned towards Xion and asked her, "What happened to him? Where did you find him?" He asked.

"I don't know. He's been like that ever since I found him in Castle Oblivion. I don't know what's wrong with him," She stated. The man nodded in understanding before looking down at the boy again. Xion then decided to get some answers herself. "May I ask: Who are you and who is the boy?" She asked.

The man looked up at Xion and answered, "My name is Terra and his name is Ventus. We are both Keyblade Wielders under the apprenticeship of Master Eraqus, but back then, I was possessed by Master Xehanort and a lot has happened that I don't about. As for Ventus, I don't know what happened to him. There is another one of us named Aqua, who became a Keyblade Master, before either of us. I think she might be somewhere in the Realm of Darkness, but I'm not entirely sure," He said.

Xion was amazed by what she has heard from Terra, she couldn't imagine all that has happened to the three of them.

"Who are you?" He asked. Xion looked up at Terra and took a deep breath.

"My name is Xion, I am a replica of a Nobody named Roxas," however before she could continue, she saw the confusion on Terra's face. "You don't know what a Nobody is do you?" She asked. Terra shook his head no. "A Nobody is what remains of a strong willed person who becomes a Heartless," Xion explained. Terra nodded his head in confirmation. Xion continued, "Anyway, the Nobody who I'm replicated from is a Keyblade wielder, but for some reason, I now have two keyblades,"she said, before summoning her two keyblades to show Terra. Terra was amazed to see a keyblade wielder with two keyblades.

"That's amazing Xion. Me, Aqua, and Ventus only have one keyblade, but we can do some great things with them too," Terra said.

"Well Terra, if we are going to find any more answers to our questions, we need to find somewhere that stores information. Do you know anywhere like that?" Xion asked.

Terra looked down in thought, before a face of realization came upon him. "I think I know of a world that does. Radiant Garden," He said.

Radiant Garden, the name itself, made it sound safe and calm already. Xion, on the other hand, was a little concerned.

"Is it safe?" She asked Terra.

"Yes it is. Me, Ventus, and Aqua visited one time and it was probably the most safest place that we visited, besides our own home," Terra said.

"Alright, but how are we going to get there, I don't think your glider can hold all three of us?" Xion asked.

Terra pulled out a bag he was carrying, and pulled out a blue colored, star shaped, crystal and handed it to Xion.

"Here this should get you and Ventus there while I will follow you there on my glider" he said.

"How does it work?" Xion asked. Terra responded by scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"I'm not entirely sure, I just saw the owner use it once. He held it above his head and went flying off into the sky," Terra said honestly.

Xion nodded her head in understanding before picking up Ventus and carrying him on her back. Terra then activated his armor and glider and waited for Xion and Ventus to go. Xion tried to picture Radiant Garden in her head and held up the crystal. The next thing she knew, she and Ventus were surrounded by a blue light and catapulted into the sky, with Terra following right behind them. They soon vanished into the sky towards Radiant Garden.

 _(Meanwhile, in Radiant Garden)_

In the wizard Merlin's house, the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee(which includes: Leon, Aerith, Cid, Yuffie, and Merlin) were during there usual tasks at hand. Leon was in Ansem's study going over the old master's research, Cid was on the computer in Merlin's house overlooking security, Yuffie was patrolling around the town for any heartless sightings, and Aerith and Merlin were taking care of medical supplies and magic spells. They have done many improvements to the world, repairing the castle to it's former glory, many houses were rebuilt, and more citizens have returned as well.

Everyone was doing their normal routine, when Yuffie came bursting in screaming, "Guys, I just saw Sora and Kairi here, they said that they came to visit!"

Everyone was happy to hear that their favorite keyblade wielding hero has came to see what they have been up to ever since Sora last helped them out. They soon heard a knock at the door and Yuffie quickly opened it up.

"Come on in you two," she said.

The couple walked in, hand in hand, "happy" to see everyone.

" **We can't wait to see the improvements you've made here** " Sora said as he and Kairi's eyes slowly glowed yellow.

 _How suspenseful. Well, the last of our heroes have united and are headed to the place where Sora and Kairi will attack: Radiant Garden. Anyways, thank you guys for reading and thank you guys for reviewing and following my story. Until next time, enjoy this chapter and see you at the next chapter._


	6. Chapter 6: Radiant No More

_Hello again readers, I hope your day is going good. Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoy._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney._

 **Chapter 6: Radiant No More**

 _(A couple of hours before Sora and Kairi arrive at Merlin's)_

In the Dark Tower far away from the city of Radiant Garden, Maleficent, the evil fairy who wants to take over of realm of light, and her lackey, Pete, were researching the Book of Prophecies, a book that can foretell certain events before they happen. The book was said to be lost after the great Keyblade War and the location of it is completely unknown.

"I don't know Maleficent," Pete said while looking at the hologram of the Book, "Maybe this Book you were talking about is nothing more than fairy tail," he said while scratching his head.

"Impossible you buffoon!" She barked, making Pete cower, "All stories, legends, and fairy tails come from somewhere," she replied.

However, before they could continue, multiple Armored Soldier Heartless appear and surround the duo.

Maleficent was surprised by this, Heartless like these should obey her not attack her. "What is the meaning of this?! Stand down now!" She demanded, but the heartless instead attacked her and Pete. Though they put up a fight, they were quickly defeated by reinforcements and restrained.

"What's going on here?!" Pete asked, scared out of his mind.

" **I'll tell you what's going on, you stupid cat,** " A voice echoed through the tower. A corridor of darkness opened up in the room and out stepped Sora and Kairi hand in hand.

"Sora, what are you doing here?" Maleficent asked. "What happened to ya, kid?" Pete also asked.

" **To answer both of your questions, you two have been a thorn in my side ever since we met, so I have decided to get rid of you while I'm here. The answer to your second question is that I have become the new King of Darkness and Kairi is my Queen,** " Sora answered.

"I thought that Princesses of Heart didn't have darkness in their heart," Pete said.

" **True, but that doesn't mean we can't accept darkness into our heart,** " Kairi said while hugging Sora from behind.

"No matter, I won't let a boy and his Princess stop me from conquering the realm of light," Maleficent said before summoning a lightning spell and shooting it at the couple, but Sora simply smacked the spell away and destroying a wall in the process. Sora simply reached out with his hand and Maleficent's staff went flying out of her hands and into Sora's.

" **A fairy's staff, a weapon formerly used for good, but now is used for more selfish and evil purposes.** " Sora said before breaking the staff in two over his knee. He and Kairi then walked up to the pair.

" **I was going to take your heart and turn you into a powerful heartless and join my army, but for that attack alone, Kairi and I have decided to simply finish you both,** " Sora said.

"Please Sora, I apologize for the attack, I'll do anything please," Maleficent pleaded.

Both Sora and Kairi burst into laughing at her statement.

" **Out of all of things you could've said right now, Begging would have not have been my first guess,** " Kairi said, while still laughing along with Sora.

" **Have fun in the afterlife you two,** " Sora said before he and Kairi lunged at the evil duo.

All that was heard from the tower was a scream of despair, the sound of a blade striking, and then silence.

( _Present time in Ansem's Lab_ )

Leon was having one good day. He and the former members of the Organization 13 were going over whatever research Ansem had left there, while also working with Tron to see what he could find in the computer. Along with that, the restoration of Radiant Garden was almost finished, the city was complete and the castle was near finished. All in all everything is going great.

"Tron, how is the everything going on your side?" Leon asked.

"Everything is good Squall, all data has been copied and uploaded onto your flash drive," Tron answered from the computer.

'Squall...I think I can finally go back to using that name,' Leon thought to himself. However, his thoughts were interrupted by Tron.

"Leon, you have an incoming transmission from Cid in Merlin's house," Tron said.

"Let it play," Leon said.

The screen cut to Merlin's house, except instead of the calm relaxing house he would normally see, the house looked like it got hit by a fire tornado. Everything was either destroyed or on fire and there was no sign of Yuffie, Aerith, or Merlin and instead of seeing the gruff, blond, engineer who is always running the computer, he saw Sora dressed in a red and black jumpsuit and a dark, grey hooded cloak.

" **Hello Leon,** " Sora said in a dark voice.

"Sora? What happened? Is everyone alright?" Leon asked all at once with multiple questions running through his head as well.

Sora slowly chuckled to himself, " **Sadly yes, almost everyone got away. Except for this old fool,** " Sora said before holding Merlin up to the screen. Merlin had multiple scratches, burn marks, and bruises all over his body and his hat was missing.

"Merlin!" Leon yelled at the screen, shocked and scared to see his friend in this state.

"Leon...So...ra...heartless...warn...the...ci-," Merlin stuttered only to have a keyblade pierce through his chest and have his heart float out of his body and his heart consumed by darkness.

Leon looked on in shock and horror to see his friend and mentor get killed by the boy who helped save Radiant Garden.

"Sora why? Why are you doing this?!" Leon yelled in anger and horror at the same time.

" **The Realm of Light always caused conflict, either by itself or by another cause. That is why I, the new King of Darkness, along with my wife Kairi, will bring peace to the universe, by destroying the Realm of Light. And we are starting with Radiant Garden,** " Sora stated.

Leon couldn't believe it. This boy that has fought to protect the realm of light now wants to destroy it. That by itself destroyed much hope that was in the realm of light.

" **See ya around Squall,** " Sora said before punching the computer, making the screen fizzle out and then go blank.

Leon was frozen solid, he couldn't move from where he was standing. Sora's words were now replaying over and over in his head. He and Kairi were attacking the realm of light and now he is attacking Radiant Garden. He was soon brought out of his thoughts when he heard multiple footsteps coming his way.

"Leon! Sora is-" Everyone said at once.

"I know. Merlin is gone," Leon said, silencing everyone.

"What are we going to do?" Yuffie asked.

Leon thought over how to keep everyone safe from Sora and the Heartless. As much as he didn't want to fight his former friend and comrade, it seemed like he had no other choice, but he wants to make sure that all innocents get out first.

Leon then turned towards his friends and teammates,"Yuffie, I need you to scout out the area, keep an eye on Sora and Kairi, so we know what they are doing," Leon said. Yuffie nodded before running out of the lab.

He then turned towards Cid, "Cid, you gotta get to the hanger. Prep the ships for the citizens so that they could get out," he ordered.

"You got it Leon. Those ships will be ready," Cid replied before running out.

Aerith was next,"Aerith, you, Dillan, and Aeleus will head to the city and evacuate the people to where the ships will be. Make sure no one is left behind," he said. The three of them nodded before running out as well.

He then turned to Even and Ienzo, "I'll stay here with you guys to make sure all the data and research that Ansem has here gets out safely," he said. The two of them nodded before they split up to different parts of the lab, while Leon stayed at the computer.

Tron appeared on the screen with a look of concern. "Leon what happened?" He asked.

Leon looked at the screen with a sad face. "Sora is attacking the town with the heartless," he said solemnly.

The look on Tron's face was that of sadness and loss, "What? That is impossible it-" he was at a loss for words right now.

Leon had to make the hard call, "Tron, can you activate the security again and can you make sure it targets Sora and Kairi?" He asked.

Tron was sad with the order, but knew that he had to, "Alright, as much as I don't want to...Security activated."

"Thank you, Tron," Leon said sadly.

( _Meanwhile with Terra and Xion_ )

Terra, Xion, and the body of Ventus were flying together towards Radiant Garden in order to find answers as to what has happened while they were gone. As they were flying they came upon a frightening sight.

The world was completely surrounded by gummi heartless, along with three gigantic Hunter Heartless and the larger Hunter X Heartless.

"How are we gonna get past that blockade of Heartless?" Xion asked.

"Is that what they are called?" Terra responded.

Xion looked towards him, "Yes, if you see a symbol that is a red and black heart on a creature, they are Heartless."

"Okay, but the question remains, how are we getting past them?" Terra asked.

"I dunno," Xion answered.

Suddenly, Ventus's hand rose and his Keyblade appeared. It then shot a beam of light out which opened a portal.

"Where do ya think it leads?" Xion asked.

"I don't know, but Ventus has never lead me astray before," Terra said. They then flew into the portal, which lead them in the marketplace. Xion put the Star in Terra's bag that she was carrying, while Terra deactivated his armor and glider.

After they recovered from their flight, they came upon another sight.

Legions of citizens were being evacuated out of the city on to 10 to 20 gummi ships, which held up to 30 people. The people were being led by two men dressed as guards and a brown haired woman.

Terra, holding Ventus, and Xion ran down to the woman and asked what was going on.

"A few minutes, the former Keyblade wielder, Sora attacked us and now our security cameras has noticed a gigantic army of heartless that will make it to our walls in three minutes," The woman responded.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake rhythmically like footsteps. Everyone looked towards the castle to see two Groundshaker Heartless, gigantic four legged beasts with big shamans on their backs to lead them. The Groundshakers then started to ram at the castle in order to bring it down.

"Leon!" The woman yelled.

Everyone's attention was on the castle, so no one noticed a Neoshadow appear from the sky and kick a citizen on to the ground before pinning him down.

"The Heartless are here, Aerith. Everyone get on the ships now!" One of the guards yelled before pulling out a spear, while the other guard pulled out an axe sword.

People began to quickly pile into the ships before they were fully filled and the doors to them closed.

"Aerith, the ships are filled. Climb on we gotta go," Another voice said through Aerith's earpiece.

Terra was protecting Ventus, while Xion and the two guards were fending off the heartless. However, they were slowly being overwhelmed by the army. The two guards were then tackled to the ground and had their hearts removed. Their bodies then disappeared in a burst of light.

"Aeleus, Dillan!" Aerith screamed. She then pressed on her ear piece.

"Cid get going! Get those ships in the air, now!" Aerith ordered.

"You got it. All ships let's get these people outta of here," Cid said before the ships powered up and took off into the sky.

Terra seeing this, yelled out to Aerith. "No, there is a giant Heartless blockade around the world! They'll never make it!"

"WHAT! Cid are you there?" Aerith said desperately.

"Aer... too ma... wo...-" The radio went static.

"Cid? Cid?!" Aerith yelled before looking up to see multiple explosions in the sky. She looked down in sadness and fell to her knees in despair. Terra came running over to her and picked her up by her shoulders.

"Aerith, come on we gotta get to the castle. Xion created a ice wall to hold them off to give us time, but we gotta go now," he said. Aerith whipped away any tears and nodded. Terra ran over to Ventus and picked him up before the three of them started to head to the castle, which has almost been destroyed at this point.

( _Meanwhile with Sora and Kairi_ )

Sora and Kairi arrived at the flower garden after walking around, destroying houses and turning the residents into Heartless. However, during the walk around, Kairi started to have flashbacks to her previous life when she was a child. Whenever they came, Kairi would stop where she was and hold her head in pain. Sora would of course stop and care for her, but he couldn't stop the memories.

As they walked into the garden, Kairi once again stopped and held her head in pain, but it was to the point where she fell on to her knees and screamed in pain. Sora got on the ground hugged her for comfort. After a few minutes Kairi stopped and stayed in the embrace of Sora.

" **What was that one about?** " Sora asked.

" **It showed the memory of me picking flowers when I was attacked by these creatures. They chased me all the way to the castle gates until Aqua and Mickey came to save me. It's also where I unknowingly obtained the keyblade,** " Kairi explained.

" **I see,** " Sora said nodding.

" **Sora one day, I want to have a family, like with a son or a daughter. Raise them to be like us,** " Kairi said unexpectedly.

Sora simply chuckled at the response.

" **Funny you should say that, because I have been working on a surprise for you for a while when we were back home,** " he said.

Kairi looked at him wide eyed. " **Really, what is it?** " She asked.

Before Sora could continue, he quickly wiped around and fired a dark fire spell at a nearby roof creating an explosion and sending a certain ninja flying into the air. Yuffie landed on her front side next to where Sora and Kairi were.

Sora turned to Kairi, " **I'll show you when we get home,** " he said. Kairi nodded before glaring at Yuffie.

Yuffie quickly got up and into a battle stance. "Sora please stop this. Your destroying everything,"

Sora laughed at the statement, " **If I had a dollar for everytime I heard that be said to me,** "

"What happened to the boy who fought for his friends and people, the boy who inspired hope to everyone who was near him, the boy I fell in love with," Yuffie said with tears in her eyes.

Kairi, hearing that last part, quickly got up, summoned her keyblade, and marched towards Yuffie with intent to tear her heart out and eat it. However, Sora stopped her by holding her back.

Sora turned towards Yuffie and walked up to her until they were face to face. Sora held Yuffie by the shoulders.

" **I'm sorry Yuffie, but my heart will forever belong to Kairi, but there is another way you can be with me,** "he said to her. Yuffie looked up at him with tear stricken eyes.

"W-what's that?" She asked.

" **You become Kairi's personal guard, protect her with your life. I understand if you don't want to, but I'll be forced to fight you then and I really don't want to if that is how you feel about me,** " Sora proposed.

Yuffie thought about the decision given to her. Does she sacrifice her friends and town, just to be with Sora or does she forget about her feelings for Sora and fight him in order to protect Radiant Garden.

"Sora I will join you," She answered confidently.

" **Are you sure? After this there will be no going back,** " Sora said, a little concerned.

"I'm positive. I'm tired of fighting the Heartless and I'm tired of always fighting, but if you want me to protect Kairi, I will do so with my life," She answered.

" **Very well,** " Sora said before walking up to her while covering his hand in darkness.

" **It will be over very quickly,** " Sora said before placing his hand on her chest where her heart is. Yuffie was then completely covered in darkness for a few minutes before it dissolved. Yuffie now had yellow eyes like Sora and Kairi, she was wearing her old outfit except now it had red accents on the edges, small pieces of armor covered her clothes and two long ends of a dark scarf hung from her neck. Her shuriken now had multiple spikes on it and she now carried two of them.

" **Are you okay, Yuffie?** " Sora asked.

" **Yes, your majesty. I'm fine and I feel so powerful then I was before,** " Yuffie said while looking at her new form.

" **Then use that power to protect your queen at all costs, Yuffie, Knight of Darkness,** " Sora ordered.

Yuffie walked over to Kairi and bowed down to her, " **My Queen, I shall protect you with my life. No harm will come to you,** " Yuffie declared.

" **Thank you Yuffie. I know you will not fail,** " Kairi said. She held her hand out to Yuffie, who took it while getting up from the ground.

"YUFFIE?!" A scream broke the moment the three of them had.

Aerith, Terra, carrying Ventus, and Xion were running towards the garden. Aerith's face was a mixture of confusion, sadness, and despair.

"Sora, what did you do to Yuffie?" Aerith asked, angered.

" **She has accepted the darkness and has become Kairi's personal protector,** " Sora said.

"Is that true, Yuffie?" Aerith asked again.

" **Yes, Aerith, I want to be with Sora and this is the best place to be without being in the way of my King and Queen's relationship,** " Yuffie answered.

While that was going on, Sora was looking at Terra, Xion and Ventus. He definitely recognized Terra and Ventus when he was a kid. However, while wondering who Xion was, multiple memories of Roxas and Xion appeared in his head.

Sora drew his keyblade and pointed it at the three Keybladers.

" **I knew I recognized you three from somewhere, oh and Terra, thank you for bringing Ventus to me. Now I can finally get rid of him once and for all,** " Sora said in a dark tone.

Terra placed Ventus on the ground before summoning his Keyblade and pointing it at Sora.

"I don't know if I can talk you out of this Sora, but if you so much as hurt Ventus, I swear you will regret it," He said threateningly.

" **Ha ha ha you sure about that,** " Sora said in a joking manner.

Terra quickly dashed towards Sora for a quick blitz, but Sora intercepted the attack before it could even strike, knocking Terra off guard. Sora knocked Terra into the air with an upward swing, before jumping up and striking him multiple times before knocking him back to the ground with a downward strike.

Terra tried to get back up, but found that to be very difficult.

" **Pathetic, it seems being in that armor of yours for so long has made you weak,** " Sora said before being forced to block a multitude of attacks from Xion, who was dual wielding Oathkeeper and Oblivion. The two eventually ended up in a blade lock.

" **Ah, it seems you have acquired Roxas's Keyblades after his death,** " Sora said.

"What did you do to him Sora?" Xion asked angrily

 **"I destroyed him, he tried to stop me from inside my heart, so I had to get rid of him,** " he said without any regret.

"What?!" Xion said surprised. Sora used this opportunity to head butt her, sending her reeling back, before delivering a heavy strike to her chest, which sent her flying to where Terra, Ventus, and Aerith were.

" **I'm not impressed, by the last of the heroes that are left,** " Sora said. He then raised his hand into the air and shot a beam of darkness into the air, creating a dark vortex in the air and covering the sky with dark clouds. The wind started to quickly pick up and lighting started raining from the clouds.

The castle then finally collapsed in a cloud of dust after being rammed and destroyed by the GroundShakers.

"LEONN!" Aerith screamed towards the fallen castle. She then felt something hard hit the back of her head, then everything went black.

"Aerith!" Terra and Xion yelled. A corridor of darkness opened behind Sora, Kairi, and Yuffie. Kairi and Yuffie walked in, but Sora, who was carrying Aerith, looked towards the last of the heroes.

" **See ya around you two,** " Sora said before walking in. The corridor then closed.

The vortex started sucking everything into itself, along with the trio. All of them flew into the vortex and disappeared along with Radiant Garden.

( _In the Realm of Darkness_ )

Terra's eyes opened up before he suddenly rose up from the ground. He looked around and saw that Xion and Ventus were next to him and Xion was completely asleep. He then saw the area he was in. Darkness was everywhere, multiple pieces of worlds were scattered around certain areas and there was not a trace of light anywhere.

"We're in the Realm of Darkness" Terra said.

 _And I'm going to stop it here, because I've been writing all day. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and stay tuned for the next Chapter where Terra and Xion travel through the Realm of Darkness. Until see ya guys next time. Peace._


	7. Chapter 7: Hope or Despair?

_Hello again, readers. Glad to see everyone is enjoying this story so far. I want to thank you guys so much reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney_

 **Chapter 7: Hope or Despair?**

Xion opened her eyes slowly after being asleep for a long time. The haziness in her eyes soon faded away to see dozens of houses and buildings that were broken into multiple blue pieces, however, they also appeared to be frozen in time. There was also no light coming from the sky; only darkness.

"Glad to see you're awake," A voice said.

Xion turned towards the direction of the voice to see Terra and Ventus. Terra was crouching down with his Keyblade in hand, while also keeping a look out for something. Ventus was still lying on the ground in a comatose state.

"Terra? What happened? Where are we?" Xion asked with twenty questions still going through her head.

"I'll answer your questions in order. When Sora summoned that vortex, we were sucked in along with the rest of Radiant Garden. I don't know how long you've been asleep because you can't tell time here, but it has been for a while. Right now, we are trapped in the Realm of Darkness and taking shelter in the remains of Radiant Garden," Terra explained.

Xion was shocked and sad to see that the once great city has now become nothing but pieces of what it once was.

"We have to stop Sora, Terra. If we don't, he will destroy the entire realm of light until there is nothing left," Xion said, with determination in her voice. Terra nodded his head in agreement.

They suddenly heard movement and wings flapping in the air, making them turn towards a window to see the Heartless mobilizing towards a certain direction. One Darkside came close to stepping on the house they were hiding in, but missed it by a few feet.

"We can't stay here anymore; we have to find a way out and warn the remaining worlds," Terra stated. Xion nodded. However, before they can move out; three figures appeared before them. Two of the figures were Sora and Kairi, before they succumbed to darkness. The third figure looked like what Sora looked like as he is in the darkness, except his hair was black and he didn't have a cape. Though it seemed Terra quickly recognized the third figure because he quickly stood up in front of Ventus and summoned his Keyblade.

"Vanitas?! What are you doing here? What about you two? Is this some sort of trick?" Terra yelled at the three of them in anger.

"Cool it rockhead, we aren't here to fight. The three of us are just phantoms of our former selves," Vanitas replied. Xion pushed Terra's Keyblade down to the ground.

"How can we trust you three?" Xion asked.

"The Kairi and me you are seeing right now are what's left of the light in their hearts and we are slowly being destroyed by the second. We don't have much time left, but when we sensed your lights enter the realm, we had to meet up with you," Phantom Sora explained.

"And what about you?" Terra said to Vanitas.

"I have been in Ventus heart for all this time until Sora forced his heart out and has chained it up in his castle. I then sensed that Ventus body was here and I came here with these two," Vanitas said, while gesturing towards Sora and Kairi.

"I see," Xion said. There could still be some hope for everybody. She turned towards Phantom Sora and Kairi and asked if they can still be saved.

"Yes, they can, but it is very difficult. You have to weaken them to the point where you can enter their heart and destroy the darkness that is overcoming their hearts. But like Sora said, we don't have much time left until we are fully overcome, then saving them will be impossible," Phantom Kairi explained sadly. Xion almost burst into tears, while Terra was trying to think of some other way.

"There has to be some other way to-" Terra said, but Sora interrupted him, "I'm sorry Terra, but there is no other way."

"How much time do they have left?" Xion asked.

"A few days, at least. By that time their hearts will be completely overcome and will no longer be able to come back from the darkness," Phantom Sora explained.

"I do have some good news though," Vanitas said.

"What is it?" Terra asked.

"Ventus's heart is in the castle Sora and Kairi are staying in. It's locked somewhere in the dungeon and is being held by dark chains. In order to free his heart, you have to find a way in and destroy the chains, then his heart will return to him," Vanitas replied.

"Thank you, Vanitas, but why are you helping us now? Why not earlier?" Terra asked.

"All I wanted was to return to where I came from, but back then, Xehanort convinced me that the only way to do that was to summon the X-blade. I learned that I didn't have to do that at all, Ventus just needed to destroy me in order for me to return back to his heart. Now I know right from wrong and now Ventus needs help," Vanitas said.

"Thank you, guys for explaining everything to us. Now we know what to do," Xion said, now knowing what needs to be done in order to save everyone. However, the Phantoms started to fade in and out of existence.

"We're outta of time. You guys need to hurry to the castle; follow the heartless, they'll lead you to it. Now hurr-" Sora said before disappearing along with Kairi and Vanitas.

Terra and Xion only watched in sadness as the phantoms fully disappeared into specks of light. Terra then picked Ventus up and nodded to Xion, who nodded back to him in confirmation. The two then started to make their way to the castle, while also trying to avoid any confrontation with the heartless.

( _Later)_

Terra and Xion finally made it to the castle. They were laying down on top of a hill that overlooked the castle, so that they could check the security and try to find a way in. Though not only did the castle have the normal twenty heartless on guard, a huge army of heartless were mobilizing in front of the castle.

"Well we definitely aren't walking through the front door now," Terra said.

"There has to be another way," Xion said thinking.

" **I have a way,** " A voice said behind them. They didn't have time to turn around until they felt something hit the back of their heads and everything went black.

( _Later_ )

Xion groggily opened her eyes slowly. The last thing she remembered was seeing the castle and thinking of a way to get in until something hit her on the back of the head. She tried to move her arms and legs but found that she couldn't move. She looked down to see that her arms and legs were chained to the wall by dark chains, which stopped her from summoning her Keyblades or use magic. She looked to her right and left to see Terra and Ventus in the same predicament, though Terra seemed to be waking up at the same time she did.

"Terra are you okay?" Xion asked, still a bit groggy.

"Ughh...what happened?" He asked tiredly.

" **I can answer that for you,** " A voice said in front of them.

Xion looked to see Sora and Kairi walk up to them with Yuffie behind them with her weapon out. That is when Xion got to see the throne chambers. The walls were black with red accents along with the pillars. Two statues that resembled Sora and Kairi were in the corners and two demon looking thrones were in the middle of the room.

"How did you find us, Sora?" Terra asked.

" **It wasn't hard, the light you three gave off was like a beacon for us to get you,** " Sora explained. He then turned towards Kairi.

" **And now that the guests of honor are here, it's time I gave you that gift I was talking about earlier,** " Sora said. Kairi started to really excited.

" **Let them in,** " Sora ordered to the guards at the door. As soon as they were open, two small blurs came flying out from the door and into Kairi's lap, all the while tackling her to the ground.

" **Mommy!** " Was the only thing that was heard from the small blurs.

When Kairi finally looked up she saw two three-year old girls hugging her and calling her mommy over and over. As she got a closer look, she saw that one of them looked like Aqua, except her hair was now red like Kairi's, her outfit was red, and her eyes were yellow, while the other looked like Aerith, but her hair was white like Sora's, her outfit was black and her eyes were also yellow.

" **Sora?** " She asked, while hugging the girls back.

" **I knew you wanted a family, when I planted the seed of darkness on your heart. I saw that was one of the things you desired in life. So, when I captured Aerith, I decided to turn her and Aqua into children for us to raise together,** " Sora explained.

"What did you do to them, Sora? What did you do to Aqua?!" Terra yelled in anger.

" **Well...** "

( _Flashback: Laboratory_ )

Aerith's eyes opened to find herself in some sort of glass pod. She tried to break out, but found that the glass was stronger. She then started to look around the room to see that it was some sort of laboratory and there was another woman along with her, though it seemed that she was asleep. She remembers seeing the woman when she was a child back in Radiant Garden, but she never learned who she was.

" **Glad to see that you are awake,** " Sora's voice said. Aerith turned to see him standing in front of the pod with a smile on his face.

"Sora, where are we and what's going on?" She asked.

" **We are in the bottom level of our castle and also, the lab as well. Only I know about the lab, because I didn't want Kairi to find my surprise. And guess what, Aerith? You and Aqua over there are the surprise,** " Sora replied, with happiness.

"What? What would Kairi want with us?" She asked in confusion.

" **Watch Aqua's pod and you'll see,** " He gestured to the other pod. Aerith turned to the pod and saw darkness get poured into it. It didn't take long until the pod was completely filled. When the darkness finally cleared Aerith gasped in shock and fear. Aqua was now a three-year old with red hair and red accents on her outfit. and was still sleeping, though she was now curled into a ball on the floor of the pod.

"Oh, my goodness. What did you do to her?" She asked in fear.

Sora walked over to the pod and crouched down in front of it. " **I simply used the darkness to change Aqua into a child, to the point where she will depend on me and Kairi,** " he explained while tapping on the glass in order to wake Aqua up. When she did, she quickly stood up and put her hands on the glass where Sora was.

" **Daddy? What's going on?** " She asked in a confused tone.

Sora placed his hand where Aqua's hand was. " **Don't worry honey. You'll be out in a second, but first I have to get your sister ready. Then we can go surprise Mommy, okay?** " Aqua nodded her head very quickly in anticipation.

" **It's your turn, Aerith. Soon you will join our family. You should be happy,** " Sora said with a smile on his face. But Aerith wasn't happy, she was almost about to burst into tears about what was going to happen to her now. But she didn't have time to beg to Sora to stop, because darkness quickly started to pour into her pod and everything went black for her.

( _Present: Throne Room_ )

" **Now you known, Terra,** " Sora replied.

Terra's face was frozen with a mixture of shock, confusion, despair, and fear. Seeing what Sora did to Aqua and Aerith nearly crushed his heart, because he deeply cared for Aqua and even though he just met Aerith, he cared for her like any new friend would. Xion was also sad; she remembered seeing Aqua in one of Sora's memories when he was a child, so she knew who she was when she saw Aqua. She also felt the same thing Terra felt for Aqua.

" **Sora if Aqua and Aerith are going to be our children, then we should give them new names. I think for Aqua it should be Scarlett and for Aerith it should be Ava. What do ya think?** " She asked.

" **I love the names, Kairi. Scarlett and Ava then,** " Sora replied.

" **Mommy, Daddy! Can we go play with the heartless please?** " Scarlett asked with Ava jumping up down with her.

" **Of course, you can. Just don't play with the big ones, alright,** " Kairi stated. " **Yay!** " The two girls celebrated before running off with the smaller heartless. Kairi then tackled Sora in a bear hug, thanking him over and over.

" **Your welcome, my love. I knew it was what you wanted when you became my queen,** " Sora stated. Kairi simply snuggled closer to him in affection. Sora then turned to the Heartless, " **Take the prisoners to the dungeons. My queen and I will attend to the army and prepare for the next world we will destroy,** " he ordered, before moving to leave with Kairi. The Heartless nodded its head before activating the trap door underneath Terra and Xion and releasing the chains, sending them tumbling down to the dungeons along with Ventus's body. As soon as they landed in their cells, their hands and feet were immediately bound in dark chains.

"Terra...Terra can you hear me?" Xion asked, trying to reach her comrade. Terra had his head down in shame, he failed to save Aqua and now she has become a child to Sora, he failed to save Ventus, who may remain as he his forever now, and he has failed as a Keyblade Wielder in general. Which is why he wasn't answering Xion due to him wallowing in his own failure.

"Terra, look I know how you are feeling right now, you feel like you failed everyone. But you haven't yet. We can still save Ventus and the Realm of Light," Xion said trying to inspire hope.

"How Xion? We couldn't save Radiant Garden, we couldn't save Aqua and Aerith, and we can't even save Ventus because we can't summon our Keyblades. I'm sorry Xion, but there is just no hope left," Terra said in shame.

"Stop taking yourself down Terra. Do you remember what the Phantoms said? We can still save Sora and Kairi and I think the same rules apply to Aqua and Aerith. Vanitas also said that Ventus's heart is somewhere in... the dungeon!" She said realizing that Ventus heart was in one of the cells. "Terra, Ventus's heart is somewhere in here! Start looking for it. When Terra heard that, hope sparkled in his eyes and he started looking for it. He then saw a light two cells away from him.

"I found it, Xion. But we have to get out of these chains first," he said while struggling to get out of the chains just by force.

"I can't. These things are tough," she replied. Though something incredible happened next, Ventus's body summoned his Keyblade and sent it flying to where Xion was. Xion closed her eyes waiting for the painful impact, but then felt the chains go loose before falling off completely. The same thing happened for Terra, as well. Xion and Terra then summoned their Keyblades and destroyed the doors to their cells. Xion then destroyed the cell that was holding Ventus's body while Terra destroyed the door and chains that were holding his heart. As soon as it was free, his heart then went flying to his body and entered it. Ventus's eyes slowly opened up before Terra bear hugged him.

"Ventus! You're okay," Terra said with tears threatening to start pouring out.

"Terra is that you, man?" Ventus asked in a groggy voice.

"Yeah Ven it's me," Terra confirmed. Ven happily returned the hug. Xion was happy to see two friends, more likely brothers, finally reunite after many years. So, she let the moment last as long as she can.

"Oh, Ven I want you to meet my friend who helped me find you," he said while moving out of the way so Ventus can see Xion.

"Hi, I'm Xion. As Terra said, I helped him find and safe you," she said while holding out her hand.

"Nice to finally meet you. I'm Ventus, but call me Ven for short," he stated while shaking her hand.

"What has happened while was locked here? Cause the last thing I remember was Sora forcing me out of his heart," Ventus asked.

"He has destroyed Radiant Garden and everyone there and has turned Aqua into a three-year old child, though I don't know what else he has done before that," Terra answered.

"I can answer that. Before he forced me out, he destroyed Disney Castle, destroyed Xehanort and the seekers of darkness, and turned most of the Guardians of Light into Heartless," Ventus said sadly, especially when he heard what happened to Aqua.

However, they had to stop their conversation, due to the sound of dozen of Heartless coming down in order to stop them.

"Oh no, we got company. Ventus can you fight?" Xion asked. Ventus shook his no due to just recovering from a decade long comatose state. Upon seeing that Terra quickly opened a portal that he used whenever he was done with a world.

"Everyone jump in, it won't stay open forever," Terra said before jumping in. Xion and Ventus quickly followed suit before the portal closed.

Sora marched down into the dungeon when the heartless reported about hearing some commotion going on. As soon as he saw the prisoners were gone, he almost came close to punching a dungeon door off its hinges, though he kept himself calm. " **Darn it. They'll most likely mess up some of my plans, but it won't matter, they will fall along with the Realm of Light. For now, I must attend to my family and army,** " he stated before heading back up to the surface.

( _Meanwhile_ )

Terra, Xion, and Ventus landed face first on some sort of cobblestone ground. They slowly looked up to see themselves in some sort of town. They were two streetlamps that were in front of them, a café to their left, an item store to their upper left, and an accessory shop directly ahead of them.

"I wonder what world we are in now?" Xion asked.

"I don't know. I didn't have time to choose a specific location and all safe worlds are almost destroyed by now," Terra said.

"Well we might as well look around," Ventus said before walking forward. However, another voice froze everyone where they were.

"Do you guys always talk so loud?" The voice said. Everyone looked around until they looked up. The voice came from a boy who was sitting on the railing on top of the café. The boy had a similar look to Sora, but how he dressed easily gave it away. He has spikey orange hair, blue eyes, a pair of purple colored headphones on his head, he is wearing a purple-grey shirt with a high collar and white shorts. The boy jumped down from the railing and landed in front of the group.

"Hi I'm Ventus, but people call me Ven. This is Terra and Xion. Who are you?" Ventus said, while gesturing to Terra and Xion and extended his hand toward the boy.

"Neku Sakuraba and sorry I don't do handshakes," Neku said.

"Oh, okay. So Neku what is this place," Ventus said while putting his hand down.

"Your new here aren't you?" Neku asked. The trio nodded. Neku walked a bit towards the accessory shop with his hands in his pocket. "This is Traverse Town," he said.

 _And I'm going to end it here. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and come back for the next one where the last of our heroes explore Traverse Town. Until then hope you guys are enjoying your summer. Peace._


	8. Chapter 8: Haven Lost

_Whassup readers. Hope you guys are having a great summer so far. Always happy to see that you guys are liking my story so far. On with the story._

 _Also, did you guys see the new Kingdom Hearts 3 Trailer? I won't say anything if you haven't, but it is SOOO AWESOMEE!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney._

 **Chapter 8: Haven Lost**

Terra, Xion, and Ventus were walking through the First District with Neku leading them around. He showed them the inside of the item shop, the accessory shop, and the synthesis shops. The trio were amazed by the feeling of comfort and safety that came from the town. They were soon standing in front of a big woodened door that lead to the second district.

"This town feels really homey; this must be a great home to live in, Neku," Xion said.

"Oh, this isn't my home. Me and my friends lived in this town called Shibuya, but it was overcome by the darkness. My friends and I were the only ones who made it," he said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"She said sadly, but was interrupted.

"It's alright. It's something we don't talk about most of the time," He said with his head down.

Terra walked over and patted Neku on the shoulder with his hand in order to comfort the boy. Neku looked up at the Keyblader and nodded as a show of thanks. Terra nodded back.

"All right, lets head to the hotel. The rest of my friends are there resting," Neku said before pushing on the doors open for everyone to enter. On the other side of the door was a big courtyard that had multiple stores off to the right, a small fountain underneath the door, a gizmo shop with a bell on the roof, and a hotel on the left.

"Wow, this place is big," Ventus said with excitement.

"Yeah, but it is also the most Heartless infested area of the town," Neku replied. A few minutes after he said that, seven Solider Heartless appeared in front of them. The trio summoned their Keyblades while Neku used his Flowmotion techniques. Xion charged in between two of them before charging up her Keyblades before swinging them back, releasing a big circle of light energy, destroying the two. Terra used his Zantetsuken move, slicing through two of the Heartless with ease. Ventus started to charge up a lot of light energy before releasing it in a giant circle, destroying two, while healing everyone. Neku bounced off the wall, while surrounded in a pink aura, before charging through the last Heartless with a flying kick. However, no one noticed a Shadow watching from the darkness before disappearing. Everyone then regrouped, while the trio de-summoned their Keyblades. _(A/N: Sorry guys, I'm not good with fight scenes, yet. Hopefully, I'll get better so you guys can enjoy it)_

"Neku!" A voice shouted. The group turned towards the voice, which was near the hotel, to see a group of people, made up of two boys and two girls, making their way towards them.

"What happened? Are you okay?" One of the girls asked. She was holding a stuffed cat toy and had maroon colored hair.

"I'm fine, Shiki. Just ran into some Heartless, while trying to get back here. Would have been a problem if it weren't for these three," he said while gesturing to the Keyblade trio.

The boy with ash-blond hair walked up to them. "Well it's nice to meet you three. My name is Joshua. You already know Neku and Shiki. The boy with the skull beanie is Beat and the little girl is Rhyme," he said while the other two waved to say hi.

"It's nice to meet you all. My name is Xion and this is Terra and Ventus," She said while gesturing to the other two. Upon seeing them, Joshua started to think about something. The three of them were giving off something that reminded her of what happened when the Dream Eaters arrived. However, after Sora and Riku helped out, the town has been returned to its normal state and the Dream Eaters stopped invading.

"Do you guys happen to know a boy named Sora?" He asked to the trio. They immediately tensed up by the mention of the name.

"Y-yeah we know him quite well actually," Ventus replied.

"I thought so. Once you meet him, it's hard to forget about him. He and his friend Riku helped us out when we had to participate in some sort of Game, but they helped us get out of it," Joshua said.

Terra noted in his head that since they are mentioning past events with Sora, that they only know the past Sora, not the present, dark Sora.

"But what about the Heartless? They still seem to be a problem here, right?" Xion asked.

Joshua looked at the group before nodding, "We should head inside, we'll be safe in there," he said. Everyone agreed and headed into the hotel. They entered the green room, which was colored brown and green and had a table and a bed.

"The Heartless have been appearing as they normally do. Sure, we have encountered the big and strong ones and we run as we normally do, but it is the smaller ones that have actually been the problem," Neku stated.

"Why is that? We just destroyed those others ones without any problems," Terra said.

"True, but he didn't mean that they were getting stronger. They are actually getting smarter and more coordinated somehow. A small Heartless would have us chase it around until it leads us to a certain area. Then a bunch of stronger Heartless would surround us and make it near impossible for us to escape," Joshua said.

"I see...," Terra replied in thought.

"Well, we should get to sleep. Tomorrow, we'll show you guys the rest of the town; it's bigger than it looks. We are down the hall in the Red Room if you need us. Goodnight guys," Neku replied while walking out with everybody.

"Goodnight Neku. Nice to meet you guys," Xion said while waving goodbye.

"They seem nice," Ventus replied.

"Yeah, they sure do know how to handle themselves," Terra responded.

"Well, we should get to bed. We haven't slept for a while. I'll take first watch outside, while you guys sleep," Xion stated.

"Are you sure Xion?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, Ventus needs actual rest, instead of comatose sleep, while you haven't slept for who knows how long in the Realm of Darkness, so now it is my turn to take watch," she replied confidently.

"Alright, well wake either of one of us when it is our turn to take watch," Terra said.

"You got it," Xion said while waking to the door that lead to the alleyway.

"Goodnight Xion," Ventus said. "Goodnight Ventus," she replied before opening the door and walking outside.

Terra and Ventus then turned to see one bed in the corner. "Dibs on the bed," Ventus said first.

Terra sighed, "I got the couch,"

 _(In the Realm of Darkness)_

" **AHA, I found you daddy!** " Ava said, while tackling her father from his hiding place.

" **Oh, how did you find me, dear?** " Sora said while laughing.

" **We looked through the entire castle and then I saw the little reflection that comes from invisibility. You know the rules, Daddy, no using dark powers to turn invisible,** " Ava said. She then turned towards the open door.

" **Mommy! Scarlett! I found him!** " She yelled. He eventually heard two sets of footsteps heading toward the Library and Kairi and Scarlett entered.

" **Daddy there you are. How come we didn't find you in here? I thought we checked,** " Scarlett asked.

" **It's because he used an invisibility spell without telling us,** " Ava responded.

Scarlett looked at her father with surprise. " **Daddy, you can't use an invisibility spell while playing hide and seek. That's cheating,** " She stated.

Kairi quietly chuckled to herself due to the scolding Sora was receiving from the two young girls. If she didn't know any better, they would've sounded like a mom and an older sister lecturing a younger brother.

Sora kneeled down to the two girls level and placed his hands on their shoulders. " **I'm sorry girls, but I wanted to give you both a better challenge. You both can easily find me now without using your senses, so I didn't tell you guys about the spell. Now you can be ready if I do use the spell since Ava saw through the reflection of the invisibility,** " he stated before hugging them both.

" **That is why you should be prepared for anything. Your enemies will use anything they have at their disposal in order to get an edge over you. Know how to overcome those edges or never give your opponent the opportunity and the battle will be yours,** " Kairi stated before joining the hug.

" **We are so happy to have you guys as our Mommy and Daddy,** " Scarlett said with Ava nodding in agreement.

" **And we are happy to call you two our children,** " Sora and Kairi said in unison.

However, their family moment was interrupted by a Shadow Heartless spawn next to them, alerting Sora to it.

" **What is it, have you found them?** " Sora asked. He sent recon Shadows to all of the worlds in order to find the Keyblade trio. But many of them have come up empty or were destroyed. _(A/N: I'm going to have the Heartless speak in telepathy, so it will be bold and Italic)_

" _ **Yes, Your Majesty, I spotted them in the refuge world, Traverse Town. They were fighting some of the native Heartless already there, Your Highness. They also allied themselves with the small group there as well,**_ " it stated in everyone's head so they can all hear it.

" **I see, that will make it a bit tougher to get to them. Keep an eye on them, I'll make sure to draw them out and then we can get rid of them,** " Sora ordered.

" _ **Yes, Your Majesty, I'll report to you when you arrive,**_ " The Shadow replied before disappearing into the ground.

" **Kairi, I want you to stay here with the kids. I'll deal with Traverse Town,** " Sora said while standing up from them.

" **What?! But what happens if they capture you? What if they take you away from us?** " Kairi said while bear hugging him. Scarlett and Ava grabbed him by the legs in order to stop him as well.

" **Daddy please don't leave us! Please!** " The two girls pleaded.

" **Girls, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere, but if I let Terra, Ventus, and Xion live, they are just going to get in the way of our conquest. Not only that, they would just keep trying to bring us back to the light. I'm not going to let that happen. Besides I won't be alone, the Heartless will be there to help me as well** " Sora said as he hugged his family.

" **Alright, but you better promise to come back to us,** " Kairi said reluctantly. She then kissed him very softly for a minute before ending it.

" **I promise,** " Sora said before ending the hug and walking to the door.

" **Yuffie, you can come in now,** " Sora said. Yuffie walked in with her hood up. She was outside the door in case anything came their way, but also to give the family some privacy. She put her hood down and bowed before Sora.

" **Forgive me, Your Majesty. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I simply wanted to respect you and your families' privacy,** " She said with her head down.

" **No worries, Yuffie. I know you were just doing your job. But I called you here to tell you that I'm leaving for a while. I want you to continue to protect Kairi and the kids while I'm gone,** " Sora said. Yuffie nodded her head in agreement.

Sora then created a corridor of darkness and was about to enter it before turning to see his family and Yuffie standing together.

" **I'll be back soon. I promise,** " Sora said before putting his hood up and entering the corridor. The corridor soon disappeared.

" **Alright girls, why don't we get something to eat. Yuffie you can lead the way. I will be right behind you,** " Kairi said. The two girls cheered before grabbing Yuffie by the arms and leading her out of the Library. She then looked back at where the corridor was. She could only hope that Sora comes back safe. " **See ya soon, Sora,** " she said before walking out, closing the door behind her.

 _(Traverse Town)_

Sora appeared outside the front of the hotel, where Terra, Ventus, and Xion were sleeping in. He knew he couldn't attack them straight on, he needed to draw them out. The Shadow messenger appeared near his feet and then lightly scratched at his ankles to get his attention. Sora looked down to see it and kneeled down.

" **Has anything happened recently?** " He asked.

" _ **No, my Lord. One of them did leave the hotel towards the First District, but for reasons I do not know,**_ " it replied.

" **Who was it?** " Sora asked.

" _ **One of the residents, here. A little girl by the name of Rhyme,**_ " The Shadow answered.

" **Rhyme. She is one of the weaker ones. She could be perfect to draw everyone out. Track her down and keep an eye on her. Then, when I give the order, let yourself be noticed. She will chase after you no doubt,** " Sora ordered.

 _ **"Yes, Master, but what will you do in the meantime?**_ " The Shadow asked.

 _ **"**_ **I will unlock the Keyhole here. This world will become more vulnerable to us,** " Sora replied. The Shadow nodded it's head before disappearing. Sora then teleported to the roof of the gizmo shop to the bell tower and destroyed the boards covering the bell. He then rang it three times and saw the fountain wall change into the Keyhole.

" **Soon this world will fall,** " Sora said before jumping down to the Keyhole.

 _(First District)_

Rhyme just exited the item shop after buying a candy bar. She wanted to get a midnight snack before going to bed, so after everyone went to bed first, she snuck out to go buy something. It didn't take long to find the candy that she wanted and she bought it and quickly left. Now she was walking back to hotel when she heard the town bell go off three times.

"That's odd, I thought the bell was boarded up. No one can get in," She said to herself. However, before she could continue, she saw a Shadow Heartless head down the street that lead to the Alleyway. Not wanting the Shadow to get away to harm anyone, she decided to follow it. It soon led her to where boxes were stacked up to where she couldn't jump over there.

"Great, now that is I call a wild goose chase," She said.

" **Hello Rhyme,** " a dark voice said. She didn't have time to turn around until she felt something hard hit the back of her head.

 _(Morning, Green Room)_

Ventus was the last one to take watch outside. Last night he felt he felt some darkness somewhere, but as soon as he sensed it, it was gone. He didn't want to think that _he_ was here chasing them. He walked back into the room to see Xion and Terra waking up as well.

"Morning guys," Ventus said, getting the first word of the day.

"Morning Ven. Anything happen for you?" Terra asked groggily.

"No not really. I did sense darkness somewhere, but it quickly went away as fast as it came. It must have been a small Heartless or something," he answered.

"Hopefully, it's not Sora. He would be the last thing the people here needed," Xion replied. Before anything else happened, Beat came barging in suddenly. He looked frantic, like something scared the daylights out of him.

"RHYME! Where are you?! Rhymeee!" Beat yelled. Seeing that the girl in question was not in the room, Beat ran out and down the hall still screaming. Neku, Joshua, and Shiki were also following him, all looked just as destressed as Beat.

"Neku?! What happened?" Terra asked.

"We can't find our friend, Rhyme. We remember that she was with us when we went to sleep, but when we woke up, she was gone. We already checked the other rooms, but she wasn't there. It looks like she isn't in this room either. Can you help us find her?" Neku said in one breath.

"Of course, we'll help. Let's go," Ventus said while running out. The others followed.

Once everyone was outside, they looked everywhere in the Second District, but they couldn't find her.

"Maybe she's in the other districts," Joshua said.

"You better hope she is, yo,"Beat said angrily.

"Beat, calm down okay. We will find her," Joshua replied.

"We should split up. Me, Terra, and Xion will check the First District, while, you guys can check the Third District. If we don't find anything, we'll regroup and check the other Districts. Sound like a plan?" Ventus proposed. Everyone agreed and split up.

 _(First District)_

The Keyblade trio were looking through every nook and cranny of the First District. They checked the Moogle shop, the Accessory Shop, and the Café. They didn't get any answers until they got to the Item shop.

"Excuse me sir, we are looking for a little girl named Rhyme. Did you happen to see her last night?" Xion asked.

"Oh yeah, she came in here last night to get some candy. She didn't stay long though, she just got her treats, payed for them, and left. May I ask what happened to her?" The clerk said

"We're not entirely sure ourselves. But at least we know that she was here first. Thank you, sir," Terra said. The clerk nodded his head. The trio then walked outside.

"Well, at least we got a clue of what she was doing last night. We should head to the Third District and tell Neku and his friends," Ventus said.

"Agreed, let's go," Xion replied.

As soon as they entered the Second District, however, they encountered a group of Invisible Heartless, led by a blue colored Orcus Heartless.

While Terra and Ventus dealt with the other Heartless, Xion clashed blades with the Orcus. But as soon as their blades clashed, memories of Riku and her started going through her head. She then realized who's Heartless she was fighting.

"Riku?!" She asked terrified to see what Sora did to his friend. The Heartless didn't respond to her comment and pushed her back into a wall. She slid down from where she impacted the wall and looked up to see the Orcus tower over her.

 _(Third District)_

Neku, Joshua, Shiki, and Beat entered the Third District and quickly started looking around. Neku and Shiki checked the empty house, while Joshua and Beat checked the old house that Merlin lived in. They didn't find anything. They all met up in the middle of the courtyard.

"Where can she be?" Shiki asked, worried for the little girl.

"I don't know, but I hope we find her soon," Joshua said.

"Me too, yo," Beat angered and worried for losing his sister.

"Beeeaatt" a soft quiet voice said. Everyone looked to where the voice came from to see Rhyme standing in front of the door that lead to the First District. Beat quickly rain over to where she was standing and hugged her.

"Rhyme, I'm so happy to see that you are okay. What happened?" Beat asked. He then noticed that her normal blue eyes are now yellow.

"What happened to your eyes?" He asked. He didn't notice someone come from behind Rhyme, nor did he see that person punch him all the way back to where Neku and the others were. Everyone looked up to a figure wearing a dark grey colored cloak with the hood up standing behind Rhyme. Rhyme however, didn't seem bothered by the figure, she actually looked happy.

"Who are you? What did you do to Rhyme?" Neku asked in a battle stance along with the others.

" **Oh, what a shame Rhyme. Your friends don't seem to remember me,** " the figure said, while softly placing his hand on Rhyme's head.

"Well, why don't you show them," Rhyme said while looking up at the figure. The figure nodded then removed the hood shocking the group. It was Sora, but it wasn't Sora. Suddenly, five Opposite Armors appeared surrounding the group. There was nowhere to run, they were trapped.

"Sora what happened to you?" Joshua asked.

" **I have become the King of Darkness and on a mission to destroy the Realm of Light. But right now, I'm chasing after a group of Keyblade Wielders that were taking refuge here. I had to draw them and you out. Rhyme here did her job beautifully, having you all come out and split up. Right now, my personal guard is dealing with them so I can deal with you,** " Sora explained. Hearing what he is planning to do with all the worlds, Neku quickly used Flowmotion to jump off of one of the Armors and due a flying kick to Sora. Sora moved Rhyme behind him to protect her and grabbed Neku's leg and slammed him onto the ground. Joshua summoned his wings and charged at Sora. Hearing this, Sora teleported behind Joshua and kicked him into the wall. Sora landed in a crouch and dodged a punch thrown by Beat. He kept dodging before catching Beat's hand and started crush it, bringing him to his knees and then kicked him away. Shiki threw her cat toy into the air and it mutated into giant feral cat creature. Sora ordered one of the Opposite Armors to deal with the Cat while he sent chains of darkness to hold Shiki. Sora then quickly back flipped over Joshua who tried again, to charge him only for Sora to land on his back. Sora then slowly stated to pull Joshua's wings off, before tearing them both off. Joshua landed in a crumpled mess, with his torn off wings next to him. Sora then was forced to block Neku's kick. Neku then backflipped again and went for a charged punch, however, Sora easily caught it and threw Neku to the ground. Sora then walked up to him and stomped on Neku's arm and leg, breaking them. He then saw one the Armors punch a hole through the creature, making it drop to the ground and transform back into a toy.

" **Well, that was mediocre, wouldn't you agree Rhyme?** " Sora said. Rhyme came out of her hiding place and nodded happily. Sora rounded up Neku and his friends in a line and summoned his Keyblade.

" **They should be here any second,** " Sora said to himself. He then heard three sets of footsteps coming from the entrance to the Third District. He looked over to the stairs to see Ventus, Terra, and Xion appear, making him smile. They were all battered and bruised from the fight with his personal guard and judging from the looks on their faces, they didn't even defeat one of them.

" **Glad to see you guys make it to the show and now the grand finale can begin,** " Sora said before slashing Neku, Joshua, Beat, and Shiki across the chest, all at once, making them all disappear into pieces of light.

"Noooo!" Terra screamed, before falling to his knees. Xion had tears in her eyes and covered her mouth with her eyes, and Ventus was on the ground, quietly whimpering to himself.

" **Look at that Rhyme. They are the last heroes and already they are losing hope,** " Sora said. However, he was interrupted by a light that erupted from Xion. When the light ceased, everyone was amazed, Xion was now dressed in her armor from when she battled Roxas in Twilight Town with Oathkeeper and Oblivion in her hands. With new found ferocity, she charged at Sora and unleashed a barrage of swings with her keyblades, though Sora quickly put up his guard and blocked them all. The two combatants then found themselves in a blade lock.

" **Impressive, you've managed to awaken your full powers. But it won't save you from my wrath,** " Sora commented, though it looked like he was barely pushing and Xion was pushing with everything she had.

"You'll pay for everything you done, especially to Riku and Roxas!" Xion said with anger in her voice.

" **Oh, so you've met my personal bodyguard, huh. He does his job very well, making sure no harm comes to me or my family,** " Sora said before pushing her back and striking her across the chest three times, sending her back to where Terra and Ventus. Ventus quickly kneeled down to her.

"Xion are you okay?" He asked.

"No, I feel so much power, but my body can't handle it right now. I'm too tired," she said exhausted her helmet disappearing, leaving her in only her armor.

"We can't fight him now, we have to leave," Terra said, creating a portal. He and Ventus then summoned their armor then quickly stood up with Ventus holding Xion and started towards the portal.

" **No, you are staying here!** " Sora said shooting dark chains to get them, but they quickly jumped in and the portal closed, making the chains impact the wall.

" **Argghh** " Sora growled before cutting a nearby streetlamp. He was getting tired of those three escaping his grasp, especially when he had them right where he wanted them.

" **Doesn't matter, at least I'll be killing two birds with one stone. Going after three needles in my side and destroying the worlds in the process,** " Sora remarked. He made the Opposite Armors go destroy the rest of the town and then he summoned the blue Orcus and a corridor of darkness. He then kneeled down to Rhyme.

" **Rhyme, I want you to follow this Heartless into the corridor. He will take you back to my castle to meet my family. They are very nice and my girls will be happy to have another person to play with,** " Sora said.

Rhyme nodded her head in understanding, " **Okay, Sora. Be safe okay?** " She said.

" **I will be. Now go,** " Sora said. Rhyme then took the Orcus hand and it lead her into the corridor. The corridor then closed behind her. Sora then summoned a vortex in the sky to fully destroy Traverse Town. He then created another corridor, put his hood up and entered.

 _That is the end of this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed. In the next chapter, the keyblade trio end up in another world with Sora hot on their trail. Can they save him or will he destroy them and the Realm of Light? Stay tuned. Hope you guys are enjoying your summer and I'll see you guys next time. Peace._

 _P.S. I plan to make a story about the Teen Titans. I won't tell you what it is about, but I think you guys will like it._


	9. Chapter 9: Twilight to Nightfall

_Hello Readers. Hope you guys are having a good summer so far. Anyway, let's continue with the story._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Disney._

 **Chapter 9: Twilight to Nightfall**

Sora was standing on top of the clock tower overlooking the small world known as Twilight Town, his cape was fluttering around him in the wind. He knew that the trio he was hunting down would arrive here. What no one knew back in Traverse Town, is that he planted a small spider-like Heartless onto Xion's armor which allows him to track their every move and predict what world they will arrive in next. It is near undetectable by those who can sense darkness and very hard to see with the naked eye, making it the perfect tracer. So, before he arrived at the top of the clock tower, he decided to remove the people who live in the town.

( _Flashback, Sandlot_ )

 _Seifer, leader of the Twilight Town 'Disciplinary Committee' finds himself on the ground with his struggle bat lying next to him and Hayner, his rival, hovering over him. Seifer's friends: Rai, Fuu, and Vivi, stood in front of him to protect him from Hayner._

 _"Seifer is a bit out of it today, y'know?" Rai said, trying to cover for him._

 _"Feeling down," Fuu said._

 _"Is that right? Is there ever a time where Hayner fights you at your best, Seifer?" A girl, with the name of Olette, said to them._

 _"No, Olette. Every time Hayner fights him, he either has a fever, sprained his ankle or hand, or is just having a bad day," a boy, named Pence, answered._

 _"Doesn't matter. As long as he is looking for a fight or anything that involves competition, he will always lose," Hayner said._

 _However, everyone was silenced when they heard the sound of a portal opening. Everyone looked in the corner to see a dark hooded figure emerge from the portal. The figure walked up to the group until he was a few feet away from them._

 _"_ _ **Well, glad to see that not much has happened here while I was away,**_ _" the figure replied. "Who are you?" Hayner asked, standing in front of everyone in order to protect them. The figure softly chuckled to himself before removing the hood covering his face. Everyone gasped in shock when they saw the face underneath._

 _"Sora!" Everyone said at once. "What happened to you?" Olette asked._

 _"_ _ **Did you not hear the news? I have become the new king of darkness and right now my path has lead me here. But for now, I like to play a game with you,**_ _" Sora said before snapping his fingers. All of the exits were then closed by invisible barriers. "_ _ **It's called: Who can survive the longest?**_ _" He said before summoning his Keyblade with a wicked smile on his face. Everyone quickly ran to the exits, but the barriers stopped anyone from leaving. Sora teleported to where Seifer's gang was and struck Seifer, Rai, and Vivi with his Keyblade, making them fade away. He then teleported to Hayner's gang and stabbed Hayner and Pence, making them disappear as well. Olette and Fuu were the only ones left. They quickly ran to the corner to get some distance from Sora, but they had nowhere to go. Sora then shot dark chains at the girls and had them hang off of the wall._

 _"_ _ **I was going to have you two join the fate of your friends, but I have a better idea,**_ _" Sora said, then covered both of his hands in darkness. As he was walking towards them, the girls tried their best to escape the chains and get away from Sora, but the chains were completely stuck into the wall. He then raised both of his dark infused hands near their hearts and everything went black._

 _(Present)_

After that, he turned Fuu and Olette into servants for Kairi and his family and sent them to his castle. He then went on a city-wide heart collecting spree, attacking every citizen who so much crossed his path and either collected their hearts to become stronger or turn them into Heartless.

Now, Sora was planning out the perfect ambush to finally rid himself of Terra, Ventus, and Xion.

Just then, a Shadow scout appeared at his feet, " _ **My lord, there has been no sign of the three Keybladers you are after yet, but I did see a strange group of people moving around the town recently,**_ " It said telepathically.

" **How many people are in the group?** " Sora asked.

" _ **Six people, my king. I couldn't see their faces, though, due to the hoods they were wearing,**_ " the shadow replied.

" **I see. I will deal with the group, you continue scouting out the area for my prey and let me know when they arrive,** " Sora said, pulling out a round, blue crystal. The Shadow bowed it's head before disappearing into the ground.

Sora eyed the crystal in his hand before looking up at the sunset, ' **I should've known that they would end up here,** ' he thought to himself. He then threw the crystal into the air, which then became encased in a circle of light before shooting a beam into the air, which revealed the Keyhole. Sora then summoned his Keyblade and shot a beam into the Keyhole, unlocking the world to the darkness.

" **Let the game begin,** " He said, before summoning a Dustflier Heartless, jumping on, and flying off the tower and down into the town. Meanwhile, at the bottom of the tower, six hooded people watched Sora fly off.

"Master, we have to stop Sora. If we don't, he will destroy the entire Realm of Light," one of the shortest hooded people said to the tallest.

"We will, but we need more help. We must wait for the others, then we can make a move on him, understood?" The taller one said. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright, for now we must move to where they will arrive," The taller one said, before leading them down to Station Heights.

 _(The Usual Spot)_

In Hayner, Pence, and Olette's former hangout spot, a portal opened up and Terra, Ventus, and Xion came running out of it. Xion kneeled down on the ground in order to get some air after using all of her power against Sora back at Traverse Town. Terra seeing this, raised his Keyblade into the air and gave a Cure spell to her and Ventus and then himself. Feeling better, Xion got back up, with a look of relief on her face.

"Thanks for that, Terra. I needed it," she said.

"Anytime, Xion. You needed it, after what happened back there," he said.

"Yeah, Xion, how did you do that? I didn't know you had armor," Ventus said with excitement as he pointed at the pieces of armor that now rested on both of her shoulders now.

"I'm not entirely sure how I summoned it. I only used it once and that was when I fought my friend Roxas. I thought I lost the ability to summon it after that, but I was so angry with everything Sora did, that I just felt this rush of energy," she said, with some anger and sadness in her voice.

"It's alright, Xion. We will save him and everyone else, but right now we need to come up with a way to weaken him first," Terra said.

"Uh guys," Ventus said, gaining their attention. "Y-you might wanna take a look outside," he said nervously. They followed him outside and what they saw shocked them. All of the buildings were either destroyed or on fire from the inside, many trams were laying on their side, shops were on fire, the underground entrances were covered with rubble and there was no sign of any life in the town.

"What happened here?!" Xion said, with pure horror on her face.

"Sora happened, that's what," A voice said. The trio looked around the area and saw a portal open and six hooded figures walked out. Two of them were short, two of them were taller than the everybody else, and the other two were as tall as Terra.

"Who are you?" Ventus asked. The figures put their hoods down to reveal Yen Sid, Mickey, Riku, Lea, Donald, and Goofy.

"Master Yen Sid!" Terra bowed.

"Mickey, Donald, Goofy!" Ventus said and hugged his three friends.

"Xion!" Riku and Lea ran over and hugged Xion.

"Sadly no, everybody. Me, Mickey, Riku, Lea, Donald, and Goofy are the Nobodies of our former selves. Though we are not going to change our names, like the Organization did," Yen Sid explained.

"So, you're not really you, Riku and Lea?" Xion asked.

"Yeah, but the memories that we had of you returned to us, so we remember you, Xion," Riku said. Xion was happy to know that she was remembered by everyone she cared about.

"I'm also happy to see that Ventus has been brought back from his sleep and Terra getting his heart back from Xehanort," Yen Sid said.

"Yes, but Master, what happened to Twilight Town?" Terra asked.

"As I said, Sora happened," Riku said. "He just came here and rampaged through the entire town, either collecting hearts or turning people into Heartless. He then stood on the clock tower, like he was waiting for something, but then flew off somewhere. We don't know where he went," he explained.

"But, if you saw him doing this, then why didn't you stop him?!" Terra asked.

"We couldn't draw attention to ourselves yet, we knew you would be coming here eventually, so, we waited. Sora doesn't know we exist yet, so we wanted to keep it that way," Mickey explained.

"But right now, we mustn't focus on Sora, we must focus on getting Kairi and the others back from the darkness," Riku said.

"Well, how are we going to do that? We can't just waltz into the Realm of Darkness," Ventus said.

"Ventus, can you summon Vanitas out here please?" Yen Sid asked. Ventus looked confused for a minute, but decided not to question him and closed his eyes and started to focus. After a minute, he started to glow and a ball of darkness exited Ventus's body. The ball then expanded into Vanitas's form and he then rested his feet on the ground.

"What do ya need, Ventus?" Vanitas asked.

"It's not what I need, but what Yen Sid needs," Ventus gestures to the old wizard. Seeing this, Vantias quickly bowed his head to Yen Sid.

"Rise, Vanitas," he commanded. Vantias did so, but was nervous to what the wizard would say.

"You have done many misdeeds in the past, but during that time, you were misguided by Xehanort and lead to do what was wrong. But I believe that you can do good, and this will be your test to find out," Yen Sid said.

"What do you need me to do, Master?" Vanitas asked.

"You will lead Riku and Lea into the Realm of Darkness in order to retrieve Kairi and the others Sora has captured and bring them back here, so we can bring them back to the light. The others and I will remain here to try and save Sora," Yen Sid said.

"Sounds like a plan to me, Master," Terra agreed.

"Yes, Master," Vanitas said, before creating a portal of darkness.

Riku and Lea started to head for the portal, but not before being bear hugged by Xion. "Please, come back to me, you two. You're the only ones I have left. Roxas was destroyed by Sora, so, please, just promise me you two will come back," Xion said with tears in her eyes.

"We promise, Xion. We will come back and everything will be back to the way it was," Riku said with Lea nodding in agreement.

They then turned to the portal and entered it along with Vanitas and then the portal disappeared.

"Now let's split up and search the town. Sora has to be around here," Mickey said.

"Oh, Master Yen Sid. I have something for you," Terra said before pulling out the wizard's hat out of his bag. Yen Sid took it from Terra and place it on his head.

"Thank you, Terra. I really appreciate that you brought this back to me," the wizard said.

"Donald and Goofy. I also brought back your staff and shield," Terra said, tossing the items to their respected owners.

"Thank you, Terra," Goofy said.

Everyone then split up: Yen Sid and Mickey went to the Station Plaza, Terra, Ventus, and Xion went to the Woods and the Old Mansion, and Donald and Goofy went to the Underground Concourse. What no one knew was that Sora was eavesdropping on the conversation on one of the roofs of the buildings and heard the plan that they made.

" **Interesting plan, Yen Sid. Sadly, for you, it will fail and you along with it,** " he said, before summoning his personal guard of thirty Invisibles, led by the blue Orcus. " **Head back to the castle and back up the guards already there. Kairi is going to have some unexpected guests,** " he ordered. The Orcus nodded its head before disappearing along with the Invisibles.

" **Let the ambush begin,** " he said to himself, before disappearing.

 _(Station Plaza)_

Mickey and Yen Sid were looking around the Station Plaza. They checked the clock tower, the inside of the station and even took the train to Sunset Terrace and back, but could not find Sora.

"I wonder where he is, Master," Mickey said.

"I do not know Mickey, but we must keep looking," Yen Sid said. However, they thoughts were interrupted when they heard two roars from the sky. They looked up to see two Dustfliers about to land on the them, but they quickly backflipped out of the way. However, the shockwave left behind sent them both flying.

"These Heartless are too powerful, Master. We have to fall back," Mickey suggested.

"Agreed," Yen Sid said. However, before they could leave, barriers appeared at the exits, preventing the two of them to leave. Seeing that they had no choice, the two Keybladers drew their blades and prepared themselves.

 _(Underground Concourse)_

Donald and Goofy checked the entire tunnelway and concourse, but they could not find Sora.

"Looks like he isn't here, Donald," Goofy said.

"I wonder where he could be hiding," Donald replied.

As they walked to the center of the concourse, they found themselves surrounded by seven NeoShadows. _(AN: When I say the Neoshadows, I mean the Neoshadows from KH: Final Mix. The ones who are very strategic when you fight them)_

Donald and Goofy drew their weapons and started to fight the Neoshadows, but they quickly started to get overwhelmed by the Heartless.

 _(Old Mansion)_

Terra, Ventus, and Xion were looking through the mansion in order to find Sora. They looked through Ansem the Wise's old lab that he had set up, Namine's room, and the rest of the other rooms. They eventually headed outside after looking through the mansion.

"Where can he be?" Terra asked kicking a nearby stone.

" **Um, did none of you guys check the roof?** " A voice said. The trio turned and looked up to see Sora sitting on the roof with no care in the world. He soon jumped down in front of them and drew his Keyblade.

"There you are, Sora," Terra said, before summoning his Keyblade and armor, followed by Ventus and Xion.

" **Ah, no talking huh? Good,** " Sora said, before charging at the trio. They prepared for Sora's attack, but were shocked when they saw him disappear in front of Terra. Sora then reappeared behind Terra and was about to slice him in the back, but was blocked by Ventus. Ventus pushed Sora back and charged at the dark Keyblader with a downward swing, but Sora blocked the attack. Xion and Terra also started to attack with Ventus, but Sora was able to block them all. He then unleashed a dark shockwave from his body, sending the trio back. Sora then copied himself two times and charged at the shocked trio, catching all three of them off guard by the sudden clones. They eventually were overwhelmed and brought to their knees by Sora. The clones then returned to the real one, as Sora overlooked them.

" **The three of you, have been a pain. So now instead of killing you, I'm going to slowly break you, every world you go to, every friend you make, I will destroy them all. When I'm done, you will beg for me to end your lives,** " Sora said to them darkly. He then heard a roar from the sky and saw the Dustfliers drop Yen Sid and Mickey to the ground, then drop down and held them to the ground. While that was going on seven Neoshadows emerged from the ground with Donald and Goofy wrapped in chains. Sora walked up to them and laughed at their failure.

" **You think I wouldn't be prepared Yen Sid. I knew you were waiting for Terra, Ventus, and Xion to show up, but you know what you could've done while waiting, you could've helped the people that I was attacking, but no, you watched from the shadows. You call yourselves heroes, but no, you just fight for yourselves,** " Sora said. He then ordered the Heartless to destroy the group. The Dustfliers crushed Yen Sid and Mickey under their talons, destroying them, while the Neoshadows, punched their claws into Donald and Goofy's chest, destroying them from the inside.

Terra was horrified by Sora's actions and quickly created a portal and ran in. Ventus and Xion followed him as well, but as soon as Xion was about to enter the portal, a dark chain wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her back to Sora.

"XION, NO!" Ventus screamed, but he was cut off by the portal closing. Xion was pulled all the way to Sora, to the point where Sora grabbed her by the shoulders, turned her to face him, and place his hand on her heart. She was completely enveloped in darkness for a few minutes before it dissipated. She was now dressed in her armor, expect the colors was now red, with black accents, her helmet was off, revealing her yellow eyes and pale skin, though her hair remained black. Her Oathkeeper was now red instead of white and Oblivion remained the same. She then bowed down to Sora in servitude.

" **Rise Xion,** " Sora said. She rose from the ground and stood before Sora.

" **I apologize for defying you, my lord. You are right, the darkness is better than the light,** " Xion said.

" **No need to apologize, Xion. You were blinded by the lies of the light, but you are now free from it,** " Sora said.

" **What do you ask of me, my lord?** " Xion asked.

" **I want you to come with me on my conquest of the worlds. While doing so, we will track down the last Keybladers who will get in our way, then we can live in peace in the darkness,** " Sora said. Xion bowed her head in agreement.

" **But first, let me get this off you,** " Sora said, while reaching for the small Heartless on Xion's armor and letting it disappear. He then shot a beam of darkness into the air, creating another vortex in the sky. It soon started to tear apart the world, while Sora and Xion disappeared into a corridor of darkness.

 _(Realm of Darkness)_

The sound of a blade connecting with flesh was heard and Riku was sent flying into one of the walls. He looked up to see Kairi and a group of Invisibles behind her. When Vanitas, Lea, and Riku arrived in the Realm of Darkness, they had to fight through some Heartless, when they got to Kairi, Yuffie, Rhyme, Fuu, Olette, and the three-year-old versions of Aqua and Aerith. Kairi ordered Yuffie to take the kids out of the room and summoned her own personal guard of the red Orcus and the Invisibles to fight the intruders. As they fought, another group of Invisibles appeared along with a blue colored Orcus. With the back-up, Vanitas, Lea, and Riku were quickly overwhelmed. Lea was killed by the blue and red colored Orcus, Vanitas was destroyed by the group of Invisibles, and Riku was quickly struck down by an angered Kairi, which lead to his current situation.

"Kairi, please, we are trying to save you," Riku pleaded.

" **Does it look like I need your help**?!" She screamed.

"Kairi, look at all that Sora has done! Do you love the old Sora, or the monster he has become?" Riku asked.

" **You call him a monster, I call him the best husband and father I could ask for. He has given me everything I could want in life and he will do whatever it takes to make sure there will be peace for us and everybody in the world,** " Kairi said, angered that Riku was trying to get her away from Sora.

"Fine, if I can't talk you out of it-" Riku said while reaching for his Keyblade. However, Kairi saw this and sliced off Riku's hand, making him scream in pain.

" **Nice try,** " she said before impaling Riku with her Keyblade. Riku then disappeared into nothingness. After that, Kairi de-summoned her Keyblade, but was then tackled to the ground by Scarlett and Ava.

" **Mommy, are you okay?** " They both asked, Kairi, hugged them both to reassure them, " **Don't worry girls, I'm fine. They couldn't hurt me and if they so much as lay a finger on you, they would regret making that mistake ten times over,** " Kairi said. The girls smiled in the comfort of their mother. Kairi then turned to Yuffie, Rhyme, Fuu, and Olette.

" **Are you guys okay?** " She asked. " **Yes, my queen, we are all fine, Yuffie hid us in the Library and guarded the door as well,** " Olette replied.

" **Good, now let us focus on repairing the damage to the castle and back to our game of tag,** " Kairi said, the girls celebrated and ran outside with Fuu and Olette.

" **Yuffie, can you increase the guards we have here at the castle? Also, can you make sure that no outside corridors of darkness can teleport into the castle?** " Kairi asked.

" **Yes, my queen. I will get right on it,** " Yuffie said, before running out of the throne room.

Kairi looked around the room and thought of Sora when she looked at his throne. " **I hope that you are safe Sora,** " she said before closing the door to the throne room.

 _And that is the end of this chapter, so now Xion has joined Sora and the Realm of Light is running out of heroes. Can any one stop Sora or not? We shall see in the next chapter. Until then have a good rest of the summer, and thank you guys for reading. Peace._


	10. Chapter 10: Land of Fallen Dragons

_Hello Readers. First off thank you guys for liking my stories so much. Second off, school is starting up again, so I won't be updating as much as I would like. So, I will get this story and the Teen Titan story updated as soon as I can for you guys._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and Disney._

 **Chapter 10: Land of Fallen Dragons**

In the middle of a bamboo forest, a portal opened and the last keybladers of light, Terra and Ventus, came flying out and landed on the ground.

"Xion!" Ventus yelled, running to the portal, but it closed before he could enter. Angered, he quickly summoned his keyblade and was about to create another portal, but Terra grabbed his arm from behind, stopping him.

"Terra?! What are you doing? We got to go back!" Ventus yelled in Terra's face.

"We can't Ventus. If we go back, Sora will kill us both and then destroy all of the worlds in the realm of light. We have to keep moving." Terra explained.

"No! We have to go back! We can't abandon Xion!" Ventus said with tears in his eyes.

Terra grabbed Ventus by the shoulders and started to shake him until he calmed down, "Ventus, calm down. Listen to me, we are not abandoning her. We will save her if we come upon or learn anything about her, but right now we need to focus on saving the worlds and everyone Sora has corrupted." Terra said in a calming voice. Ventus took a couple of deep breaths before wiping the tears away, though neither of them noticed a shadow heartless watching from the darkness of the forest. It watched for a few more minutes, before disappearing into the ground.

"Thanks Terra." Ventus said, finally calming down.

"Anytime man. Now, let's find out where we are. There seems to be an encampment in that clearing over there. Let's see if anyone is there." Terra said. Ventus nodded and the two Keybladers headed off towards the camp, hoping to find someone who can help them.

 _(The Lanes Between)_

Out in the middle of the Lanes Between, a giant, swirling, mass of darkness was being formed from the remains of all of the worlds that were destroyed by the heartless. This place is known as The End of the World and is Sora's current headquarters for destroying the worlds and hunting down Terra and Ventus. Right now, Sora was meditating in the Final Rest as he thought of what else he could do for his family. They have everything a family requires: a mom and dad, some children, some servants, a family friend, a couple bodyguards, a castle to live in, awesome powers to use, and an entire army to call upon. What else would they need? However, his thoughts were interrupted when Xion entered into the room.

 **"My lord forgive me for interrupting you, but one of our Shadow scouts have located Terra and Ventus in the Land of Dragons. I was wondering when you are planning to go after them,"** Xion said. However, when she took a closer look, she saw that Sora was deep in thought.

 **"Is something wrong my lord?"** Xion asked, sitting next to him.

 **"No, Xion. It's just that... I have given everything to my family and have made it bigger, but it feels like I can give them more, though I don't know what."** He said.

 **"Don't worry, my lord. When the opportunity presents itself, you'll know what to give them. Besides there is no way you can disappoint them, especially with everything you've done for them**."She answered.

Sora looked up at Xion with a look of thankfulness in his eyes. **"Thank you Xion. I needed that. And from now on, just call me Sora."** He said before getting up and putting his cloak on. While Sora was doing that, Xion noticed that the cloak was no longer the same color as earlier when she first saw him. Instead of being dark grey, it was now light black and it seemed to be getting darker by the minute.

 **"Sora, why is your cloak changing colors?"** She asked, drawing his attention.

 **"Oh, I forgot to mention. My cloak is not a normal cloak. When I first became the king of Darkness, I was given this cloak by the heartless. They told me that previous kings wore cloaks similar to mine to show the status of the wearer's heart. For example, say that a king of light wore this cloak, then the cloak would be very bright. When I first wore it, it turned into a light grey cloak, due to my heart still having a strong light within it. But when I banished Ventus from my heart, destroyed Roxas, and started destroying worlds, the cloak started turning darker. It also has the ability to deflect and resist all attacks that come from behind me."** Sora explained. Xion was amazed by the cloak. It can tell and show the status of the heart and can deflect any attacks from behind. It must be very unique, but very rare.

 **"That is cool, Sora. So, you weren't the first king of Darkness?"** Xion asked curiously.

 **"No, the first King was an entity of pure darkness that created the Pureblood Heartless and introduced darkness into the worlds. However, for some reason, the King disappeared and vanished without a trace. After that, the Heartless were left leaderless for a while, until Ansem, Seeker of Darkness became the king after creating the Emblem Heartless. However, he abandoned them when he joined Xehanort and became obsessed with driving Riku into the darkness. The Heartless were once again leaderless when they decided to make me their King."** Sora stated.

 **"Wow, that is quite a history for the Heartless. I had no idea that they were treated like that."** Xion said sadly.

 **"And that is why we shall lead them to a time of peace for them. Now let's hunt down those two Keybladers."** Sora said before creating a portal of darkness and entering it with Xion behind them.

 _(Meanwhile)_

After visiting the camp, Terra and Ventus were lead to the Emperor's palace by a couple of the guards stationed there. When they arrived, and entered the throne room, they were introduced to the Emperor himself, a woman named Fa Mulan, a heroine who save China from the evil Shan Yu, Mulan's dragon companion, Mushu, who seemed a bit too short for a dragon, and Li Shang, Captain of the Imperial Army. They explained to everyone that they were being chased by a 'madman' and were looking for a safe place to stay for a while. They didn't want to bring up Sora, because they could already guess, that the people here already knew him.

"I see. Well you are welcome to stay for as long as you wish. Fa Mulan, would you so kind to show our guests to the spare rooms upstairs?" The Emperor asked.

"Of course, Your Excellency." Mulan bowed.

"Thank you, Your Highness," Terra bowed along with Ventus.

"However, before you go, would you mind telling us the name to this madman so we can be prepared for when he arrives." The Captain said.

Both boys were scared now. How were they going to get out of this one. They couldn't come up with anything, so they were going to just say it, when everyone heard the door open. Everyone turned to see Xion enter the room. Her clothes were torn up and she had many cuts and bruises on her body and she seemed to be limping.

"XION!" Ventus screamed before running to catch her before she fell to the ground. Everyone ran to check on the girl, but Ventus told them to give her some space.

"Mulan can you take us to those guest rooms now?! Xion needs to rest!" Ventus said. Mulan nodded before picking Xion up and taking her to the room with Ventus and Terra right behind her, leaving only Shang and The Emperor alone in the throne room.

"I hope that girl gets better soon." The Emperor said.

"So do I. But they didn't tell us who the madman is yet." Shang said.

"Do not worry Captain. We will learn in time. Right now, we must focus on that girl's recovery. It is obvious that the two boys care for her like a sister." The Emperor said before walking away. The Captain, who was thinking for a little bit, was interrupted by a guard who told him about something going on in the mountain village.

 _(Guest Room)_

Xion was resting on the bed in the guest room, while Mulan looked over her wounds. Terra and Ventus were behind her, both with concerned looks on their faces, worried that she won't wake up.

"How is she, Mulan?" Ventus asked.

"Well, despite all of the cuts and bruises she has, nothing has been seriously damaged. It seems she was able to get away from the person who did this to her before anything else could've been done." Mulan said.

"Good. Then that means I can heal her easily." Terra said. He then summoned his keyblade and performed a cure spell for Xion. Immediately, the wounds and bruises healed up and her clothes were repaired.

Mushu hopped off of Mulan's shoulder and scurried over to where Terra and Ventus were and inspected Terra's keyblade.

"Well now, glad to see that there are more than one Keybladers around here. You must know our friend Sora, right?" Mushu asked. Terra and Ventus stiffened at the mention of Sora, the once great friend and hero now scared them to death at the mere mention of his name.

"Y-yeah, we know him. He is a g-good guy." Ventus said nervously.

"Yes, he is. He helped us defeat Shan-Yu and protect China from the Heartless. He is just as much a hero as I am." Mulan said.

However, they were brought out of their conversation when a guard burst into the room.

"Forgive me Fa Mulan, but the Captain has requested you come with me immediately. There seems to be something going on in the mountains." The solider said.

"Of course, just give me a second." She responded. The guard nodded his head before walking out of the room. Mulan then turned to Terra and Ventus. "Would you two accompany me? With your keyblades, you can be a very big help.

"Of course, we'll be happy to help." Terra said. But Ventus refused, "Actually, I'm going to stay here and watch Xion. I want to be here for her, when she wakes up." He said. Terra nodded his head in agreement. Terra, Mulan, and Mushu ran out, while Ventus sat back on the chair next to the bed Xion was resting on.

 _(Mountain Village)_

Li Shang was informed by one of his guards that something was happening up in the mountains, so he traveled up to the village to ask one of the people there and they said that multiple avalanches have taken place further up the mountains, though no earthquakes have been detected or felt. So, he sent one of his guards to get Mulan to help him investigate.

"Shang." He heard from behind him. He turned to see Mulan and the boy named Terra running towards him along with the guard he sent.

"Mulan, why did you bring him?" He said, gesturing to Terra.

"He and Ventus have a keyblade, like Sora does. He can be a big help to us." Mulan said.

"What about Ventus?" He asked.

"He elected to stay behind with Xion." Terra said.

"I see... well, as for the situation, the people have said that many avalanches have occurred for a while, but no earthquakes have been felt to cause them, so they must have been caused on purpose. So, we are going to the top to find investigate." Shang said. Mushu, who was sitting on Mulan's shoulder, gained a smile on his face.

"Alright Cap'n. Let's get this show on the road!" He said, jumping up and down. Everyone agreed and started to make their way up the mountain.

 _(Emperor's Palace)_

Ventus was outside collecting some water for Xion to drink when she woke up. He wanted to be there for her, especially after everything she has been through: being forgotten by her friends, losing her friends, and then being beaten by Sora. But now she is safe from everything and now she was able to rest.

When he finished collecting water for Xion and himself, he started heading back, but was shocked to find the Emperor walking up to him, almost making him spill the water.

"Hello, Ventus." The Emperor said.

"Hello, Your Highness." Ventus said, bowing to him.

"Oh, no need for formalities. I just wanted to talk for a little bit. How is your friend?" The Emperor asked.

"She is doing better, sir. Her wounds have healed and now she is just resting. I wanted to get some water for her to drink for when she wakes up." Ventus said.

"That is very kind of you. You seem to really care for her." The Emperor said.

"Of course I care for her. She is my friend and she saved my life from the Heartless. I owe her." Ventus said.

"Well, I won't hold you up anymore. It was nice talking to you, Ventus." The Emperor said.

"Thank you, Your Highness." Ventus bowed before walking off. He made his way to Xion's room, but when he opened the door, he saw her sitting on the bed, fully awake.

"Xion! You're awake!" He said. He quickly placed the water down on a counter and hugged her. "I'm so happy to see that you are okay." He said. He felt her hug him back and he also started to feel tears on his shirt.

"I'm g-glad to be back to, Ven." She said very quietly, but Ventus heard her.

"What happened Xion?" Ventus asked, but he felt her shiver when he did.

"S-Sora pulled me back to him and took me to his headquarters. He then started to torture me, asking me about where we were planning to go and what we were planning to do against him, but I didn't tell him anything. After a while he stopped and left to go do something and I took that time to escape. I opened a portal and I ended up in front of the palace. I had no idea you guys were here at all. W-why didn't you come back and save me from him, Ven?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"I-I wanted to, Xion. I really wanted to, but Terra told me that if we did, then we would've been killed and that we would save you later." Ventus stuttered.

"So, Terra told you not to huh? He always cared more about the mission than his friends." Xion said darkly.

"What are you talking about, Xion? Terra always fought for his friends." Ventus said.

"Did he? He always seemed to be fighting to gain control of his darkness and learning how to get stronger. And whenever you or Aqua found him, he would turn away from you and continue down his own path. If he fights for his friends, then why didn't you or he come back to save me? Xion said in her dark tone while breaking the hug between them.

"W-we didn't have- we had to continue to fight for the Realm of Light." Ventus said, completely afraid of Xion.

"But how can you save the Realm of Light all by yourself? Say that I was killed when you could've saved me from Sora, but didn't. Then Terra was killed by some other means and you were by yourself. Would you have saved me if you thought of that?" Xion asked while slowly walking towards him. Ventus was stumbling backwards away from her, but when he was out of the room, he was sent flying down the hall by something and slammed into the wall at the other end. When he looked up, he saw two Assault Rider Heartless standing where he was. Xion slowly walked out in front of the Riders and stood before them. His eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets when he saw darkness cover her entire body and then dissipated, revealing her in her armor, though it was now red and black, her keyblade Oathkeeper was now red instead of white, her skin was pale, and her eyes were yellow.

 **"You could've saved me Ventus, but you decided to run like Terra. You two are nothing but cowards."** Xion said. She then charged up a dark blast and shot it at Ventus. He didn't have time to dodge and he was blasted out the wall and buried under the rubble on the ground.

 **"Now I can destroy this castle."** Xion said. She turned towards the Riders and ordered them to destroy the castle. As they walked off, she wondered how Sora was doing with Terra.

 _(Summit of the Mountain)_

Terra, Mulan, Shang, and the rest of the Imperial Army were currently engaged in a battle with an army of Heartless, most of it made up of Assault Riders and Lance Soldiers, but they were being led by Sora, though Mulan and Sheng haven't recognized him due to having his hood up. When they made it to the summit, they were shocked to find a gigantic Heartless army waiting for them at the top. Sora was currently fighting against the three main guards in the Imperial army: Yao, Ling, and Chien Po. He quickly blocked a strike from Yao and spun around to block an attack from behind from Ling, while also kicking Yao to the ground. He blocked a couple more strikes from Ling and then jumped over a downward strike and kicked him in the face, sending Ling flying into the crowd, Sora stood still for a little bit, then jumped over a horizontal swing from Chien Po. He then grabbed onto Chien's shoulders and forced him into the ground, creating a crater underneath him. Yao and Ling came charging at him from both sides, swords raised. Sora quickly ducked down to avoid the attacks and watched the two swords clash. He then sprang up from the ground, breaking the clash and kicking the two soldiers away. In one fluid motion, Sora punched Yao into unconsciousness and sliced Ling's leg, bringing him to the ground, defeating them all.

Seeing that his men were being defeated, Shang charged after the hooded figure with Mulan backing him up. Shang went for a stab, while Mulan charged him with a fire induced surge. The figure blocked the stab and fire surge with a dark shield, which then exploded sending Mulan and Shang flying back. Terra, who was in the middle of fighting the Assault Riders, saw that Mulan and Shang were fighting Sora. Knowing full well what will happen, he tried to make his way through, but was blocked by two Lance Soldiers. Meanwhile, Mulan and Shang were double-teaming the figure, but even that wasn't working. The figure was blocking every strike. He eventually kicked Shang away, disarmed Mulan and grabbed her by her neck, lifting her into the air.

 **"A shame to see such a warrior like you die, Mulan."** The figure said, while raising his keyblade. However, before he could strike, Mushu popped out of Mulan's shirt and shot a ball of fire at the figure's head, stunning him and making him drop Mulan.

"Yeah, that's what you get for beating up my girl! Yeah, that's what you- Sora?!" Mushu said. Mulan looked up to see that it was indeed Sora who was underneath the hood, but his hair was white and his eyes were yellow. Mulan slowly got up and touched Sora's shoulder to make sure that it wasn't an illusion.

"Sora? What happened to you?" Mulan asked.

 **"I have become the King of Darkness, Mulan. I'm chasing after two Keybladers named Terra and Ventus. One of my own is going after Ventus, so I'm chasing after Terra right now. I just needed to get you guys out of the way."** Sora said. However, before he could say any more, Shang came out of nowhere and tried to stab Sora, but he stopped it and broke the sword in half. Sora then wrapped the surviving Army, Mulan, Mushu, and Shang in dark chains.

 **"Now, bring me Terra."** Sora said. Two Assault Riders stepped forward carrying Terra by his arms. They dropped him to the cliff that overlooked the Palace. Sora walked over to him and pushed him to the ground, then grabbed his head and forced him to watch the palace.

 **"This is on your head, Terra. If you didn't run away from me in the first place. This world would have more time to prepare for me. First, you try to control darkness and now you run away from it."** Sora said, he then gestured to the palace, which then blew up in a flash of fireworks and explosives.

"NOOOO!" Terra screamed along with Mulan and Shang. A portal of darkness opened to reveal Xion who was carrying Ventus over her shoulder. She dropped him next to Terra, who was shocked to see the state of his friend. Ventus was covered in smoke and dirt and had many cuts on his clothes and was unconsciousness.

 **"Did you have fun, Xion?"** Sora asked.

 **"Yes, I did Sora. The Emperor was defeated easily and their explosives were very easy to find."** Xion said.

"Xion, what did Sora do to you?!" Terra yelled.

 **"He showed me the truth about the Realm of Light and the keybladers of light. It needs to be destroyed, so that everything can be returned to once it came."** Xion said. Sora ordered a Rider to pin Terra to the ground so he wouldn't run, while he dealt with the prisoners. He turned Chien-Po into a blue and black Large Body, Ling into a yellow and black Lance Soldier, and Yao into a red and black Assault Rider. When he got to Shang, he only responded by spitting in Sora's face, so Sora simply impaled him and took his heart. As for Mushu, he turned him into a Crimson Jazz. But, when he got to Mulan, another idea came to mind. He charged some darkness into his hand and placed it over her heart. Darkness overtook her and when it was done, her clothes were black with red accents, her skin was pale, her eyes were yellow, but her hair remained the same. She bowed before Sora to prove her loyalty.

 **"Rise Sister."** Sora said. Mulan rose from the ground and studied her new features.

 **"This is very new to me brother."** She said.

 **"I know Mulan, but you will get use to it, I promise."** He said. Sora then embraced Mulan in a brotherly hug, with her returning it. He then ordered one of the Riders to escort Mulan back to the castle.

 **"Now what to do with these two?"** Sora said while looking at Ventus and Terra. He then snapped his fingers, with an idea in his head.

 **"I have a perfect idea. Take them back to my base. I will imprison them when I get back."** Sora said. Xion nodded her head before picking up Ventus and dragging Terra into a portal. After that Sora created another vortex in the sky in order to destroy the land. As the mountains and encampment were sucked in, Sora and his army disappeared into separate portals, leaving the land to be completely destroyed.

 _And that is the end of this chapter. Like I said, college is going start up again for me in a few days, so I will be a lot busier. So, I wanted to get this chapter out and update my other story as well. So, let me know what you guys think and I will see you guys later. Peace._


	11. Chapter 11: Past and Future

_Hello Readers. Sorry that I haven't written anything for a while, my word document wasn't responding so, I couldn't do anything. Anyways, I want to thank you guys so much for the reviews, favors, and follows and for enjoying my stories. With that said, let's get back to the darkness._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (Wish I did though)_

 **Chapter 11: Memories of the Past and Visions of the Future**

Terra opened his eyes to find himself lying on the ground. The ground was hard and smooth and the design looked familiar to him, He lifted his head to see his old home, The Land of Departure like it was before it was consumed by darkness. He worked his way up to his feet and continued to look around in amazement.

"H-how? Our home is gone. How is it back?" He asked.

Then Terra heard the castle door open. He looked towards the door to see younger versions of himself and Aqua running out of the castle with wooden keyblades and fighting each other. He then saw Master Eraqus walk out to watch the kids. Terra looked closer at his master to see that his Master did not have the scars on his face like Terra remembered. He saw his Master look toward him and suddenly freeze up in fear.

"X-Xehanort?! Is that you?" Eraqus asked.

'What?' Terra said in his head. He looked down at his clothes and saw that he was still wearing his usual clothes and he still felt like himself.

"Yes, old friend it is me," Terra heard a voice come out of his mouth, but it wasn't his. He tried to move his body, but he had no control. It was like something came and just put him in the back seat of his own mind and now he can only watch his body do its own thing. He suddenly heard the sound of a keyblade appear and a weight in his hand. He couldn't look down to see the blade, but he saw his eyes turn toward the young Terra and Aqua. He quickly moved to where they were with speeds he didn't know he had and struck both of them down. Terra screamed at his body to stop, but it wouldn't listen, he could only watch his body slaughter the children.

"NOOO!" Terra heard Eraqus scream from behind him. His body turned around to face Eraqus and saw him running at him with his keyblade drawn. Before Eraqus could strike him, Terra's body knocked the keyblade out of his hand and impaled him with the keyblade. Terra soon felt control return to his body, but he was too shocked to move. He looked at the keyblade in his hand and saw that the blade wasn't his, but Master Xehanort's.

"M-Master?! I'm so sorry I-" Terra couldn't find the words to speak. This nightmare couldn't be happening again, but now he was forced to kill the younger version of himself and Aqua as well.

"T-Terra, how could you?! You always were one for power, weren't you?!" Eraqus said before slumping over and taking his final breath. Terra quickly pulled the blade out and threw it away from him. He then fell onto his knees and started to cry.

"This is your fate, Terra," A voice said. He looked up to see the astral form of Master Xehanort standing before him.

"This is what you are destined to do. Destroy your friends and become all powerful," Xehanort said with an evil smirk on his face. Terra, blinded by anger, quickly summoned his keyblade and slashed through Xehanort. He heard the sound of blade meet flesh and the form of Xehanort fade. He turned around and was once again shocked, He saw the form of Ventus on the ground where Xehanort was standing. Ventus had a cut on his chest that was now bleeding out.

"N...no... not...again," Terra said, hyperventilating. He looked around and saw the current Aqua, Ventus, Eraqus, and Xion lying on the ground around him. Terra eventually fell onto the ground on his knees and screamed into the air.

( _Meanwhile_ )

Ventus was wandering through the Keyblade Graveyard again. He didn't know why he was here, but decided to look around in order to find out. When he got to where the keyblades lied, He heard the sound of fighting and ran to the center to find Terra and Aqua fighting against Vanitas, who was armed with the X-blade. Ventus quickly summoned his keyblade and ran at the battle to help his friends. Just as he was about to strike Vanitas, he disappeared. Ventus looked around and saw that Vanitas was nowhere to be seen.

"That's odd," he said. He looked and saw that Terra and Aqua were alright. He walked over to talk to them, but when he got close, they quickly got into their battle stance again.

"Woah, guys it's me. Ventus," he said in order to calm them down.

"Yeah right, stop trying to fool us, Vanitas!" Terra said coldly.

'What?' Ventus looked down to see that he was dressed as Vanitas and was holding the X-blade. He was shocked to see this, but he didn't have any time to react to see Terra and Aqua charge at him and stab him in the chest with their keyblades. He looked down at the blades in shock and pain, then looked at his friends. In their face was anger and hatred against him.

"This is for Ventus, you dark creature," Terra said angrily.

Terra and Aqua pulled their keyblades out and Ventus fell to the floor on his back. He felt his body start to disappear slowly and then everything went black.

( _End of the World_ )

Sora and Xion were observing the two keybladers from two observation windows in the rooms they were placed in. The rooms were built to recreate their worst fears and make them come alive and they feel everything, every emotion and every injury, as if it was real. ( _A/N: Think of the portals you enter that lead you to the worlds you visit in KH 1 in the End of the Worlds_ )

Sora thought that this was the most fitting punishment for the keybladers as they kept interfering with his plans and he did say that he was going to break them, why not have them face and experience their worst fears over and over until they are truly broken.

" **Well thought out punishment, Sora,** " Xion said.

" **Yeah, they had it coming,"** Sora said, smiling while watching the keybladers lose their minds. He turned from the window and walked away, followed by Xion.

" **Now we can finally focus on destroying the-** " Sora paused and fell to his knees and held his head in pain, as it was suddenly bombarded by many visions and events he couldn't properly make out. Xion kneeled down next to him to try and figure out what was wrong.

" **Sora, what's wrong?!** " She asked, but Sora couldn't respond because his head hurt too much, as before he couldn't make out any of the scenes, but what he could make out was him and another cloaked figure standing on a hill overlooking a destroyed city. Sora eventually passed out from the pain and laid on the ground. Xion was shocked by what happened. She summoned two Invisibles to her.

" **Make sure the keybladers don't do anything stupid, they may be captives, but they can still break out. And send a shadow messenger to retrieve Kairi,** " Xion said. The Invisibles nodded their heads and flew back to the observation rooms, while she picked up Sora and took him to the Final Rest.

( _Realm of Darkness_ )

Kairi was in the kitchen of the dark castle making a snack for Ava, Scarlett, and Beat. Olette was helping her, Yuffie was guarding the door, while also watching the girls play with their toys, Fuu was taking care of something else, and Mulan was resting after what happened in her world.

" **Mommy, I finally took over Scarlett's castle,** " Ava said happily, jumping up and down.

" **Very good Ava,** " Kairi said, while bring over a plate of sandwiches.

" **Well played Ava, I almost had your castle,** " Scarlett congratulated.

" **Good job respecting your opponent, Scarlett,** " Beat said.

" **Now Ava, what are you going to do with the castle and army?** " Kairi asked.

" **I'm going to add it the army I already have and the resources will go to my home and the people who live there,** " Ava said confidently.

" **Very good strategy, Ava. I'm so proud of your thoughtfulness,** " Kairi said while hugging Ava.

However, their family moment was interrupted by a shadow messenger appearing from floor. It moved towards Kairi and bowed to her.

" _ **My queen, forgive me for interrupting, but our king's personal guard requested you go to his base at once,**_ " The shadow said.

" **What happened?** " Kairi asked.

" _ **He passed out after imprisoning the renegade keybladers. He was about to go destroy another world, but went into a sleep before he left,**_ " the shadow said.

" **Mommy, is Daddy okay?** " Scarlett asked while hugging Kairi.

" **I don't know, Scarlett. But we are going to go find out,** " Kairi said. She turned to Yuffie and told her to go get Mulan and Fuu and bring them to the kitchen. Yuffie nodded and after a few minutes brought them in.

" **Every one. Something happened to Sora, so we are going to go find out what happened. If you wish to stay, please speak up,** " Kairi asked. She looked at everyone and could already that they were all going.

" **Aright,** " Kairi said, smiling. She opend a corridor of darkness that led to the End of the World and entered along with Scarlett and Ava, who were holding Kairi's hands. Yuffie and Beat followed behind them, then Olette, Fuu, and Mulan followed, with corridor closing behind them.

( _Final Rest_ )

Sora was resting after what happened to him in the observation room with Xion watching him as well. She had no idea what caused this and what to do to help him. While she was watching him, Sora was on the road to recovery by revisiting his memories.

( _Flashback)_

 _Sora (A/N: the old Sora that we all know and love) was in Traverse Town training to become stronger after his failure of the Mark of Mastery Exam. He reentered the Sleeping Worlds and rejoined with his Dream Eaters and was now going through each and every world to regain his lost strength._

 _He entered the Second District to find enemies to fight, but nothing appeared to challenge him and his Dream Eaters._

 _"Odd, I thought something would pop up and fight me by now," he said to himself. He didn't notice a dark portal open underneath him and shadow heartless appear to drag him down._

 _"What the- get off me!" Sora said. He tried to get them off with his keyblade, but they eventually pinned his arms and legs and started to drag him into the portal._

 _"I c-can't move! Help!" He screamed, but he was eventually dragged into the portal._

 _(Realm of Darkness)_

 _Sora opened his eyes to find himself on his knees and his arms and legs tied up by some sort of chains. He tried to get out or summon his keyblade, but he couldn't. He also started to feel his energy start to drain. Suddenly, the ground started to shake and a gigantic, swirling mass of darkness appeared before him. The mass eventually solidified into a hooded, cloaked figure._

 _"W-who are you?!" Sora asked drowsily._

 _"_ _ **I am the essence of darkness. In more common words, I am darkness incarnate,**_ _" The figure said._

 _"W-what do you...want with...me?" Sora asked._

 _"_ _ **I have been watching you for some time, child and I have chosen you to become the new king of darkness,**_ _" The figure said while walking towards Sora._

 _"The...Darkness...has Kings?" Sora asked, running out of energy fast._

 _"_ _ **Yes, much like your Realm of Light has masters, the darkness must have someone to lead them. We are not just monsters and animals as you have been led to believe,**_ _" The figure said, now a few feet away from Sora._

 _"Why...did you choose me?" Sora asked again._

 _"_ _ **As I have said earlier, I have been watching you for some time and you are very powerful for someone your age. No matter what element you wield, whether it be light or darkness, you are nigh unstoppable. However, the one thing you must know is that light diminishes your potential greatly,**_ _" The figure stated._

 _"No... your wrong," Sora shot back._

 _"_ _ **Really? Let me ask you something boy, how many times have you called upon your friends to help you get out of critical situations?**_ _" The figure asked._

 _Sora thought about it and noticed that whenever he did need help, he would always call upon his friends to help him out or whenever he was in trouble, his friends would come and save him. Every time they did save him, he would always be thankful to them._

 _"More times than I can count," Sora said with confidence._

 _"_ _ **Wouldn't you want to be stronger? So, you wouldn't have to depend on them so much?**_ _" The figure said._

 _"How would I get stronger?" Sora asked._

 _"_ _ **Simple, you accept the darkness into your heart. That way you become stronger than ever before,**_ _" The figure offered._

 _"No, I can't. My friends need me. We have to stop Xehanort and protect the Realm of Light," Sora said._

 _"_ _ **Don't worry, with the powers of a king of darkness you will be able to defeat Xehanort easily and destroy the Realm of light,**_ _" The figure said._

 _"No, protect the realm, not destroy it!" Sora said while trying to break the chains, but he was all out of energy by now._

 _"_ _ **You don't get it do you? The Realm of Light is what started every major thing that has happened over the years because of people's jealousy, anger, and hatred against one another. As for Xehanort, we have decided that he needs to be destroyed because he no longer follows what the darkness wants to achieve,**_ _" the figure said._

 _Sora was going to say something, but the chains drained him to the point where he could no longer respond to the figure's statements. Seeing this, the figure raised his hand and it was covered with darkness._

 _"_ _ **You will see when you have become our king, the full truth of the universe,**_ _" The figure said before placing his hand onto Sora's heart. Darkness enveloped Sora for a few minutes as it started corrupting his mind, his heart and his appearance. He started to understand everything: As a keyblader of light, he depended on his friends to the point where he was useless without them, Xehanort needs to be killed as he no longer follows the darkness, but uses it for his own personal needs, and the realm of light needs to be destroyed so that everything can return to once it came and be at peace. When the darkness dissipated, Sora was freed from the chains and was now bowing on one knee in front of the figure. The figure then pulled out a cloak from his pocket and put it around Sora's neck. The cloak turned from its former black color to a light grey color._

 _"_ _ **Rise, the new king of darkness, and take a look at the new you,**_ _" the figure said while making a mirror appear in front of Sora. Sora stood up to look and saw that his hair was now white, his eyes were orange, he was wearing a suit that looked like Riku's only it was red and black, instead of blue and red, and he was wearing the cloak. The figure stood behind him, While Sora continued to look at his new outfit. Sora summoned his keyblade to see a new one, called the Demon's Claw._

 _"_ _ **Do you understand how we see everything now, my king?**_ _" The figure said._

 _"_ _ **Yes, and I shall lead you and the heartless to a time of peace, by destroying the Realm of Light, once and for all. But, I also wish to claim one of the Princess of Light as my own and build a family with her,**_ _" Sora requested._

 _"_ _ **And which Princess would that be, my king?**_ _" The figure asked._

 _"_ _ **Kairi, and then the worlds will fall prey to us,**_ _" Sora said. The figure nodded his head before disappearing. Sora started walking out of the room with two Invisibles flying behind him, while two soldiers at the door opened it and bowed before him. He walked out to a cliff that overlooked a gigantic army of Heartless. The hooded figure teleported next to Sora._

 _"_ _ **Bow before our new King and Bringer of Peace, Sora!**_ _" The figure yelled. The army bowed in servitude to Sora while Sora summoned his keyblade and lifted it into the air in victory. The Heartless started cheering in their own way as a form of celebration to their majesty._

( _Present_ )

Sora opened his eyes to see Kairi standing over him. Seeing him open his eyes, Kairi lunged at him and kissed him over and over. Kairi then stopped and hugged him along with two small forms. Sora looked down to see that Scarlett and Ava were there as well.

" **Kairi, Scarlett, Ava? What are you guys doing here?** " Sora asked.

" **We heard what happened to you, Daddy. So, we and everyone else came to see you,** " Scarlett said. Sora looked around and saw everyone who was brought into his family circling around his bed.

" **What happened to you Sora? When we heard what happened, we all came here to see you,** " Kairi asked.

" **I'm not entirely sure. Xion and I were leaving the observation room and all of a sudden, visions started playing in my head, they were so fast and random, it started to hurt my head a lot. All I could get out of them were visions of me and someone else overlooking a city on fire. I don't remember doing something like that, so it must take place sometime in the future,** " Sora said.

" **What did this person look like?** " Xion asked.

" **I couldn't get any details, but the person was wearing a cloak like me. That's all I could see,** " Sora said.

" **Are you alright now, Daddy?** " Ava asked.

" **I'm fine Ava. I just need to get some rest and then we can get back to our plans. Xion can show everyone where the resting rooms are,** " Sora said.

" **I want to stay with Daddy,** " Scarlett said.

" **If it is alright with Daddy, it is fine with me,** " Kairi said. Scarlett looked towards Sora with happiness in her eyes. Sora simply nodded, saying it is fine. Scarlett jumped up and down, happy that she can spend more time with her father. Kairi and Ava both hugged Sora while he hugged them back.

" **Hope you get better Sora,** " Kairi said. After the hug ended, Xion lead everyone to their separate rooms to sleep, while Scarlett jumped onto Sora's bed and snuggled next to him.

" **Daddy?** " Scarlett said.

" **Hm..** " Sora said. " **Can you tell me how you destroyed one of the worlds?** " She asked.

" **Which one do you hear about it?** " Sora asked.

" **Tell me about Radiant Garden,** " Scarlett said.

" **Alright, well first your mother and I had to scare the people to leave, so we attacked the main group defending it. We then threatened them with a big Heartless army that was going to destroy their homes and castle. We made sure that they couldn't escape with gummi ships by encircling the world with powerful gummi Heartless. After that, we destroyed the castle and everyone in it by having Groundshakers ram into it multiple times. We then turned Yuffie and Aerith so that they could join us and that you can have a sister,** " Sora explained.

" **Wow...so you basically scared them into their own demise?! That's genius, Daddy!** " Scarlett yelled.

" **I know Scarlett. Now we must get our rest so we can ready for the next world,** " Sora said. Scarlett nodded and got comfortable next to her father.

" **Goodnight, Daddy,** " Scarlett said before drifting off into sleep.

" **Goodnight Scarlett,** " Sora said before resting.

 _And that is the end of this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please Review, please favor, and please follow. Have a good rest of your day guys. Peace._


	12. Chapter 12: A Tale No Longer Told

_Hello Readers. Once again, I apologize for being inactive for a while, it's just that school work and looking for a job really takes it out of me. Anyway, let's get back to the evil and darkness._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts_

 **Chapter 12: A Tale No Longer Told**

Sora and his family were overlooking a dark model of the next world they were going to conquer, Beast's Castle. Before he and Riku headed out to the Mark of Mastery Exam, Sora was told that the curse over the castle was broken and that the Beast and the servants were human again. That just made it easier for the world to be destroyed.

Since the Castle wasn't as big as the other worlds he destroyed, it looked like a simple and easy takeover. It didn't have any actual defense against the darkness. Out of the corner of his eye, Sora saw Kairi, Scarlett, and Ava walking up next to him.

" **So, what's the plan, Sora?** " Kairi asked.

" **There is no plan, It's just a simple raid. There is no actual defense against us, so it should be quick and easy,** " Sora said.

" **Well, in that case, can we come Daddy?** " Scarlett asked. Sora looked at them in surprise. He didn't want his family getting hurt, but how else would Ava and Scarlett learn how to destroy worlds without seeing it for themselves. After thinking about it for a minute, he said yes. The girls jumped up and down in excitement, happy to finally destroy their first world.

" **Why don't you girls get ready while I check on our prisoners,** " Sora said. Kairi nodded and led the girls away. Sora then headed down to the prison room where Yuffie and Xion were guarding Terra and Ventus. When he got there, he looked into the rooms to see the keybladers on the floor in the fetal position, shaking, and very pale.

" **How are they doing?** " Sora asked Xion.

" **They are very close to breaking. The last illusion was of them killing every single person they encountered in their lives until they were finally killed by what they fear most. What do you plan to do with them, Sora?** " Xion said.

" **You'll see,** " Sora simply answered. He just needed to show them a few more illusions and they will practically beg to be free of the light and turn to the darkness. He then heard a few footsteps coming down to the dungeons and he turned to see Kairi and the kids ready to go.

" **Ready Sora,** " Kairi said.

" **Alright, let's go. Xion, you and Yuffie protect the base while we are gone,** " Sora said while opening a dark portal. Xion and Yuffie nod their heads in approval. Kairi, Scarlett, and Ava enter first, then Sora who put his hood up, enters last. The portal then closes.

( _Beast's Castle, Ballroom_ )

Belle and Prince Adam, formerly the Beast, were dancing with each other in the ballroom to the music that was being played by the servants who are being led by Lumiere, the former candelabrum, now back to a human. Cogsworth, a former clock, Mrs. Potts and her son Chip, formerly a tea pot and cup, and the maid, formerly the Wardrobe, were watching the couple dance elegantly to the music. Everything was going great when the sound of a portal opening drew everyone's attention and stopped the music. Adam looked on to see four figures walk through the portal, two of them were children, one was a female, and the other was a hooded male.

"Who goes there?!" He yelled. What he got in response was a very haunting laugh.

" **Good to see you too Beast,** " the hooded figure said before removing his hood. Everyone besides the dark family were shocked by the sight of Sora.

"Sora, you've fallen to the darkness?" Belle asked.

" **Yes, I have, Belle. Now, me and my family are here to destroy your world,** " Sora said, then shot at the chandelier with a dark ball, which caused it to fall towards the ground, almost crushing Belle and Adam if they didn't jump away from it. The servants started running towards the exits, but Sora and Kairi stopped them, collecting their hearts while Scarlett and Ava watched in excitement. Eventually, only Adam, Belle, Cogsworth, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, and Chip were left.

" **Sorry about this, Adam. But your world was the next on my list,** " Sora said before charging at them with his blade raised. Adam raised his hand to try to protect Belle and his friends and when Sora struck a bright light blinded everyone and sent Sora sliding back a few feet. When the light dimmed, everyone looked to see that Adam had the Divine Rose keyblade in his hand. After getting out of his shock, he held his blade in a proper sword stance against Sora.

"Cogsworth, get everyone to the dungeons now!" Adam ordered. Cogsworth nodded before leading Belle and the others out of the ballroom.

" **Kairi, take the girls and go after them. I'll deal with Adam,** " Sora said while staring at Adam. Kairi nodded before she and the girls teleported away, leaving only the two keybladers.

' **So, this must have been what Yen Sid meant when he said more keybladers will rise against me,** ' Sora thought to himself while he circled Adam.

"Sora listen to me, the darkness is not the way. It only leads to you being weak and alone," Adam said while keeping his eyes on Sora. Sora simply laughed at the statement.

" **If that's true, then why am I so freakishly strong and surrounded by the people I cherish the most? When I was part of the light, I had to constantly depend on my friends and those I cared about would end up being captured or hurt. I'm done being weak and unable to protect people. Now I have a question for you Adam: How long do you think you can last against me?** " Sora asked while pointing his blade at Adam.

( _Meanwhile, in the Undercroft_ )

Kairi, Scarlett, and Ava were destroying a bunch of animated suits of armor that were protecting the dungeon where Belle and the servants were hiding. Kairi was using her keyblade, Scarlett was using a sword given to her by Kairi before they left called Soul Eater and Ava was using magic spells. Kairi cut through two suits, Scarlett threw her sword at a suit where it got impaled in the chest, then ran up and pulled it out, and Ava burned another suit with a stream of fire. Soon all of the suits were destroyed. They then crowded around the dungeon door.

" **Ava, why don't you practice your Firaga spell on the door?** " Kairi suggested.

" **Okay, Mommy!** " Ava said. She ran in front of the door and concentrated. A giant ball of fire appeared in her hands and it continued to get bigger until finally she fired it at the door, which blew into little pieces. She placed her hands on her knees since the Firaga spell tires her out. Scarlett ran over and hugged Ava in a bone-crushing hug, but Ava could take it.

" **Good job, Ava!** " Scarlett said.

" **Thanks sis,** " Ava replied.

" **Well done, Ava. Performing a spell that strong at your age is not always seen. Continue practicing and you will be able perform more powerful spells like I do,** " Kairi said while hugging Ava.

" **Thanks Mommy. I can't wait!** " Ava said.

" **Alright let's go,** " Kairi said. They walked into the dungeon to see Belle and the servants cowering in the corner. Cogsworth and Lumiere tried to stop her, but Kairi struck them both down and took their hearts. Mrs. Potts moved Chip next to Belle and stood in front of them both.

"Please, ma'am. Please, let us go. We'll do anything," she said.

" **Of course, we will let you go. We just need your heart,** " Kairi said then stabbed Mrs. Potts in the chest and stole her heart. She then walked up to Belle, who held Chip closer to her. Kairi kneeled down in front of Belle so she can face her.

"Kairi, please stop this. You don't have to kill us or take our hearts, just leave us and the worlds in peace. The universe is going to be destroyed if you destroy all of the worlds," Belle pleaded.

" **That's the point, Belle. The realm of light needs to be destroyed in order to be remade in the darkness, then once all worlds are destroyed and brought back to the realm of darkness, then we can all live in peace. That's what Sora and I are aiming for and making a family of our own,** " Kairi explained. Scarlett and Ava ran up next to Kairi to show Belle who they were. Belle and Chip looked at the girls and saw that Kairi was not lying about the family.

" **Think about it Belle, to live with us peacefully in the darkness,** " Kairi said. Kairi then covered both of her hands in darkness and placed them on Belle and Chip's chest.

" **Don't worry, you'll see our way very soon,** " Kairi said and everything went black for Belle and Chip.

( _Ballroom_ )

Adam was thrown through another pillar and smashed into the wall, cracking it. He fell to the ground with the Divine Rose keyblade, which had cracks and dents all over it, laying in front of him. He looked up to see the state of the ballroom, the chandelier was all but destroyed, many areas of the room were on fire, the pillars were broken, and the floor and walls had multiple cracks. He had many bruises and scratches all over him and his clothes were almost destroyed, but Sora, who was standing in the middle of the room, didn't have a single scratch on him.

" **Come on, Adam, is that all you've got? What happened to the man who traveled through space by sheer will alone to save Belle?** " Sora taunted. Fueled by anger, Adam grabbed his keyblade and charged at Sora. He blindly slashed at Sora, but Sora dodged all of his attacks and kneed Adam in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. When he recovered, he went for a charging attack, but Sora once again dodged his strike and kicked Adam into another pillar. Sora then jumped at Adam with a downward strike. Adam, seeing this, quickly grabbed his blade and held it up to block Sora's strike, but when Sora's blade made contact with Divine Rose, Divine Rose shattered into multiple pieces. Adam fell to the ground clutching his arm because a shard of the blade flew into his arm.

" **Well, that was entertaining for as long as it lasted,** " Sora said. He then turned when he heard a portal open to see Kairi, Scarlett, Ava, Belle, and Chip, though they now wore dark versions of their clothes, pale skin, and yellow eyes.

" **Ah, I see you have turned Belle and Chip, Kairi,** " Sora said, before walking up to Kairi and kissing her for a little bit. He then turned to see Adam struggling to get up with his wounded arm, so he walked over to him and picked him up by the throat, choking him in the process. Adam looked at Belle and Chip in shock and saw that they were changed.

" **Don't worry, Adam, you'll join us too,** " Sora said, then impaled Adam with his blade, caught his heart and tainted it with darkness. It then turned into the Dark Thorn Heartless.

" **Now then, lets continue on to the next world. Belle, Chip, go to the End of the World. It's our base we are using right now,** " Sora said. He then turned to the Dark Thorn and told it to also return to the base. After they left, he shot a vortex into the sky to destroy the world, then created a portal for him and his family to exit through. Eventually, the castle and world were destroyed and sucked into the darkness.

( _End of The World, Illusion Room_ )

Terra didn't know how much more he could take. He experienced an illusion every 30 minutes and each one was worse from the last, from being turned into a heartless, to being a mindless serial killer with the power of a keyblader and killing every one that he loved. He could feel himself breaking, but he had to remain strong for the realm of light and for Ventus and Aqua. He crawled over towards the wall that led to Ventus's room and knocked on the wall.

"V-Ventus, c-can you hear m-me?" He asked. He looked through a small hole in the wall and saw Ventus, who seemed to be pleading to something, but then saw him fall to the ground in a limp form. As he guessed, Ventus saw something that scared him and started begging for his life, but was killed anyway. It looked like he won't get Ventus to answer for a while now. After a while of nothing he then heard something, he turned towards the corner and saw a pair of red eyes staring back at him. Thinking that it was a threat he tried to summon his keyblade, but it wouldn't appear. Scared he looked back at the eyes, but saw that they were gone. He looked around, but couldn't find them anywhere, but he suddenly felt a searing and burning pain on his back. He felt his back to feel three claw strikes on his back. He finally spotted the red eyes again, but they quickly disappeared again and he then felt his leg get ripped off by something and he fell to the ground. He slowly looked up to see a four-legged heartless approach him until they were face to face. Then the last thing he saw was the inside of the heartless's mouth.

 _Well, that is the end of this chapter. Beast's Castle is destroyed, Belle and Chip have joined the family, and Terra and Ventus are getting closer to cracking. Will they escape? I'll see you guys later, hope you had a great Halloween and please favor, review, and follow. Peace._


	13. Chapter 13: The Fall of Olympus

_Hello, Readers. Sorry that I've been inactive, it's just the end of my college semester and I have finals to do so yeah. Anyways let's get on with more darkness...MUHAA! HAAA! HAAA! Eh, eh. Sorry._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts_

 **Chapter 13: The Fall of Olympus**

Terra was sitting against the wall of his cell after experiencing another illusion, this time where he was once again possessed by Xehanort and was forced to kill his friends and witness the beginning of another Keyblade War. He's experienced so many illusions now, he could almost predict the next one that happens, but was very unlikely since something always changes. The room suddenly darkened again and he quickly summoned his keyblade to defend himself. He suddenly heard footsteps in front of him; he turned to the source and saw Aqua, but she was in her dark form and was now older.

"Aqua?!" Terra said in surprise, dropping his guard. Aqua quickly charged at him with her keyblade, but Terra quickly put his guard back up and blocked her, but she was easily pushing him back.

" **Wrong. Aqua is no more, my name is Scarlett,** " she said. She eventually broke his guard and struck him across the chest, sending him flying into the wall. Terra slowly started to get up, using the wall to support him and saw Aqua preparing a Firaga spell and judging by how gigantic the fire ball was, it would easily kill him. Once the spell was ready, Aqua fired it at him and it flew towards him very quickly.

"Enough!" Terra yelled and stabbed his keyblade into the ground, creating a shockwave that destroyed the illusion before the fire spell hit him. He looked around to see that the room was no longer dark and that Aqua was gone.

'Okay, now that the illusions are gone, it's time to get Ventus and get out of he-' He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard glass breaking. He looked to see Xion standing there with both of her keyblades out.

" **Oh, Terra. Did you really have to destroy this room? Took the heartless a while to build it,** " Xion said while walking around Terra.

"Xion, please. Come back to the light. Sora is going to destroy all of the worlds and we have to stop him," Terra pleaded.

" **I know, Terra. How many times have we told you? The worlds need to be destroyed in order to be remade. The Realm of Light constantly draws attention to itself and that light is like a beacon to those who wish to do harm. But what Sora is doing is snuffing that light out, so that everything can live peacefully in the darkness,** " Xion explained.

"But that is why we are here, to protect it from those people," Terra countered.

" **And that is why we are getting rid of you first, the guardians who are too blinded by the light to actually do anything,** " Xion said evilly then charged at Terra. Terra quickly put up his guard, but was quickly overwhelmed by Xion's attacks. She was constantly bashing away at his defenses with her dual blades and not even giving him a chance to attack. She eventually broke through and slashed him through the wall and into Ventus's room. After recovering, he looked around, but couldn't find Ventus anywhere in the room. He turned towards Xion who was walking through the broken wall.

"Where is he?! Where's Ventus?!" Terra yelled.

" **You'll see soon enough,** " Xion said before throwing one of her blades at Terra, but he was able to dodge it and it impaled into the wall behind him. Seeing this, Terra destroyed the glass wall to his left and quickly made his way out of the room with Xion right on his tail.

( _Olympus Coliseum, Underworld_ )

Deep in the Underworld, Hades, Lord of the Underworld, was sitting on his throne brainstorming over how to defeat Olympus's champion and hero, Hercules, the mortal son of Zeus. He has sent every known Titan and the Hydra to defeat him, but they all were defeated by the hero. His minions, Pain, a small round and red demon, and Panic, a skinny, small, and blue demon, were sitting on his round table in the middle of his throne room awaiting their master's orders.

"Ah, I need something else if I'm going to send old Jerkules packing to the Underworld. But what, all of the Titans and even the Hydra were wasted by him," Hades said to himself, before erupting in flames in anger. He was about to start hurling fire everywhere, but was interrupted when he heard a corridor of darkness open. He looked to see four figures appear, two were young adults and the others were children.

" **Calm down Hades, before you blow up again,** " the hooded figure said.

"Who in the name of Zeus, are you?" Hades said to the group. The hooded one removed his hood revealing his white, spiky hair and yellow eyes.

"Key-boy?!" Hades yelled and shot a ball of fire at Sora. But one of the kids grabbed the ball before it could hit him, infused it with darkness and shot the dark ball back at Hades. Not expecting this, the ball hit his gut and sent him flying back to his throne.

" **Don't threaten my daddy,** " the child said. Hades looked up at Sora in shock.

"Wait?! Did that girl say daddy? Jeez, since when did you grow up and make a family, kid?" Hades asked while getting up from the chair.

" **Not that long ago, low life,** " Sora said while walking in front of Hades. Hades scowled at the nickname, but ignored it.

"Alright, so what do want this time, keyboy? Can't you see that I'm brainstorming here?" Hades said.

" **Oh, it's simple. I'm here to get you out of my way,** " Sora said before grabbing Hades by the throat and lifting him in the air. Kairi then destroyed the round table in the center, revealing the portal to the Underworld's dungeon.

" **Though I can't kill a god, I can definitely contain them for all eternity,** " Sora said before tossing Hades into the portal, locking Hades into the dungeon. Scarlett and Ava then kicked Pain and Panic in as well.

" **Well, now that he's out of the way, we can focus on the Coliseum. Let's head back up to the surface,** " Sora said, with Kairi, Scarlett, and Ava agreeing. They walked out of the throne room and made it to the entrance. However, before they could leave, the three-headed dog, Cerberus dropped down in front of them. The dog roared fiercely in front of them, making Sora's cape flutter around and the children hiding behind Kairi. She immediately summoned her keyblade to attack, but Sora forced her blade down.

" **Don't Kairi. Let me deal with Cerberus,** " Sora said, before walking up to the dog. It lowered its heads to face Sora. The center head roared very loudly in front of Sora, making his cape fly around more, but Sora didn't even flinch.

" **Shh. I know that you saw what we did to your master. But let's be honest, he wasn't treating you fairly, always sending you out to take care of things when he could not,** " Sora said. Cerberus just continued to watch Sora, but Sora could see a hint of emotion within. Sora then summoned darkness into his palm and held it up to Cerberus's face.

" **Don't worry. When you join us, my family and I will take of you better than Hades ever did,** " Sora said, while Kairi and the children watched on. Cerberus simply lowered its head and Sora placed his palm on Cerberus's snout. The darkness quickly overtook Cerberus transforming his body and loyalty. It took a bit longer than normal, but eventually the darkness dissipated, revealing that Cerberus has transformed into the Dark Hide Heartless, but instead of having one head, it had three heads and was now black and red. The Heartless, after getting used to it's new body, bowed before Sora.

" **Girls, come say hi to our new pet and guardian, Shadowclaw,** " Sora said while gesturing Kairi over. Scarlett and Ava ran over and started petting Shadowclaw. Kairi walked over and started petting it as well.

" **Before I send you back to our base, Shadowclaw, I must ask for your assistance in destroying this world. Will you help us?** " Sora asked. The Heartless looked at Sora and nodded.

" **Good boy,** " Sora said. He then turned towards his family.

" **Now let's destroy the Underworld, then the Coliseum,** " Sora declared.

( _Meanwhile, back at the End of the World_ )

Terra was running up a flight of stairs, with a whole legion of heartless and Xion behind him. He eventually reached a hallway of rooms that he didn't know. He opened the closest one and closed it. He leaned his ear close to hear multiple footsteps move past the room he was hiding in. Hearing the footsteps disappear, Terra let out a sigh of relief and started looking around the room, but what he saw shocked him. Ventus was floating in a sphere of dark energy asleep, but the thing that worried Terra, was that Ventus looked younger, he had a mixture of red and black hair and his clothes were red and black. Seeing what they were doing to him, Terra ran over and destroyed the sphere and grabbed Ventus before he fell to the ground.

"Ven, Ventus? C'mon wake up," Terra said, constantly shaking Ventus. He suddenly felt a stir in his arms and saw Ventus waking up, but when he saw Ventus's eyes, he was scared. Ventus's eyes were now yellow like Sora. When Ventus saw Terra, a look of fear and panic came onto his face and Ventus quickly summoned his keyblade and started wildly swinging at Terra.

" **Leave me alone! You're the man from my nightmares who is trying to take me away from my family!** " Ventus yelled while swinging at Terra, but Terra was able to dodge, though he fell to the ground while trying to avoid Ventus. While Terra was down, Ventus quickly ran to the door and opened it and ran outside.

"Wait, Ven! Don't go out there!" Terra yelled, quickly getting up and running outside. He looked down one side of the hall and saw Xion and the heartless standing before the young Ventus. Xion nor Ventus moved, but they just stared at each other.

"Don't hurt him, Xion!" Terra said, drawing his keyblade, but what Ventus did and said next made him lose nearly all hope.

" **Auntie Xion!** " He yelled while flinging himself into Xion's arms. Xion let out a laugh, while hugging Ventus back. Xion looked over at Terra and saw him fall to his knees with tears in his eyes.

" **Good to see ya too, Ven,** " Xion said to the boy. Terra couldn't believe it; he has failed everyone: he couldn't protect anyone, he even lost Ven, who he always promised to protect no matter what. But he was brought out his thoughts when he felt a sharp pain to his neck and he fell to the ground, revealing Yuffie who was standing behind him. After making sure that Terra was completely knocked out, Yuffie walked over to see Ventus.

" **Hey little guy,** " Yuffie said to Ventus. Ventus looked towards Yuffie and reached out to her. Yuffie grabbed him from Xion and gave him a hug too.

" **The rock head woke him up a bit too early,** " Xion said.

" **Maybe, but it was actually at the right time. Definitely destroyed his spirit and little Ven here is at the right age, three years old, like his sisters. We should contact Sora and let him know,** " Yuffie suggested.

" **Sounds good. I'll put Terra back in a cell,** " Xion said while walking towards Terra and picked him up. The two guards walked away from each other while the heartless went back to their posts.

( _Back to the Coliseum_ )

Sora, Kairi, Scarlett, and Ava walked out of the Underworld and entered the Coliseum. They destroyed every structure down there and released multiple souls trapped in the Underworld. They sent Shadowclaw forward in order to ambush the coliseum. Before they could enter the main arena, a dark hologram of Yuffie appeared before them.

" **Yuffie, what's going on? Did something happen?** " Sora asked with a little concern.

" **Don't worry, Sora. Terra broke out and tried to escape with Ventus, but when he discovered what we did to Ventus, we were able to catch him. No one was hurt in the process,** " Yuffie said. After hearing this, Sora was a bit concerned.

" **And what about Ventus?** " Sora asked. Yuffie turned around and pushed Ventus in front of her, revealing him to Sora. Sora kneeled down to match Ventus's height.

" **H-hi Daddy,** " Ventus said nervously.

" **No need to be scared Ven. I'm your father. I would never hurt you,** " Ventus was now calmer around Sora. " **Are you okay Ven? Did the bad man hurt you?** " Sora asked.

" **No Daddy. I was able to fight him off and Auntie Yuffie was able to take care of him. He doesn't scare me anymore** ," Ventus said. Ventus then saw Kairi, Scarlett, and Ava behind Sora. Noticing this, Sora gestured them over to see Ventus.

" **Ventus, these are your new family members. This is your mother, Kairi and your two sisters, Scarlett and Ava,** " Sora said. Ventus was happy that he now had a family.

" **Hello Ventus. I can't wait to be home to hold you in my arms. We'll be home in a little bit, okay?** " Kairi said. Ventus nodded.

" **Hi, Ven. I'm your sister Scarlett and this is Ava. We can't wait to see you in person and play games with you,** " Scarlett said.

" **Yeah, we are going to be such a great family together,** " Ava said.

" **It's so nice to meet you all. I can't wait either to meet you all,** " Ventus said.

" **Alright Ven, like your mother said. We'll be back home soon and then we can do whatever you want, okay?** " Sora said. Ventus nodded, before disappearing with Yuffie.

" **C'mon dad. Let's finish up with this world quickly so we can go back and play with Ventus!** " Scarlett said. Sora nodded before walking towards the main arena. They walked in to see the main trainer of the Coliseum, Phil, watching the son of Zeus, Hercules, training. But they were brought out of the training when they heard the door open. They looked to see Sora and his family walk in. Getting a sense of danger, Hercules got into his battle stance.

"Who are you?" Herc asked while Phil watched.

" **Really Herc? You don't remember the one man who has defeated you,** " Sora said while removing his hood.

"Sora?!" "Kid?!" Herc and Phil said at the same time.

" **Yes, it's me. And before you ask, yes, I turned to the darkness. Enough talk, I have a son to visit!** " Sora said before charging at Hercules and kicking him to the other side of the arena. Hercules felt the wind get knocked out of him as he flew through the air and landed on the ground. Sora then snapped his fingers and the ground started to shake. Eventually, the wall opposite of Sora was destroyed revealing Shadowclaw, who ran in front of Sora.

" **Destroy this coliseum and then destroy the city,** " Sora said. The dog nodded before charging through another wall.

"What?! Oh no, the people! Herc, hold him off, I'll go warn the city," Phil said before running towards the door, but he never made it when Ava tackled him and held him to the ground, while Scarlett pointed her blade at his throat.

"Phil!" Herc charged towards the kids, but Kairi stopped him by slashing him back with her blade.

" **You will not hurt my daughters,** " Kairi threatened. Sora and Kairi stood before him, preventing him from helping Phil and stopping Shadowclaw, who has now destroyed half of the Coliseum already. He didn't know what to do, until two bright lights appeared and he felt the weight of two weapons in his hands. As the light dissipated, revealing the Olympia keyblade and the Herc Shield, but was now big enough to cover his body.

"Come on!" Hercules said before charging at the dark couple. He performed a leaping slash to split them up and then took a defensive position to hold them off. They both charged at him and attacked simultaneously, but he was able to fend them both off, constantly switching weapons to counter them. He was doing pretty well until he tried to slash at Sora, but he vanished before he could. He looked around, but couldn't find him, until he felt his legs go out from under him, but before he could hit the ground, he felt someone kick him further into the air and then felt a heavy dark slash send him flying into one of the pillars, destroying it. He looked up to see Sora and Kairi awaiting him. He suddenly felt the ground shake and turned around to see the big, three-headed dog, charging directly at him, he quickly put up his defense, but the force behind the dog sent him skidding on the ground, back to the feet of Sora and Kairi. They both poised their blades at the ready to stab Hercules, but he was able to move out of the way before they impaled him. He quickly got up and put his shield up again, but Sora and Kairi both started to attack the shield at the same time, damaging it to the point where cracks were forming. Eventually, one more slash from Sora destroyed the shield, sending Hercules to the ground. Seeing that the shield was broken, Herc threw the handle away and unsheathed his own sword and started to dual wield. He clashed blades with them, but a single strike from Kairi destroyed his blade, leaving him only with the Olympia. He started to get overwhelmed by Sora and Kairi's constant attacks until Kairi dealt an attack that destroyed the blade, while Sora charged forward and impaled Hercules on his blade. Hercules looked down at the blade while only feeling pain.

"Sora...wh...why?" Herc asked.

" **For my family,** " Sora said in a dark tone before pulling the blade out, causing Hercules to disappear in a burst of light and leaving his heart. Before it could fly away, Sora grabbed it and infused it with darkness, creating a reinforced Morning Star. Kairi walked over to Sora to see if he was alright.

" **Are you okay, Sora?** " Kairi said, hugging Sora's side.

" **I'm fine, Kairi. Just a little tired. You?** " Sora said while returning the hug.

" **I'm okay. I just didn't want him hurting them,** " Kairi said with a little bit of concern. Sora comforted her by kissing her, with Kairi returning it. After a good five seconds, they broke apart and just held each other.

" **Better?** " Sora asked. Kairi nodded.

" **Hey, Daddy!** " Scarlett yelled, dragging Phil, while Ava dragged Megara or Meg, who were both bound in dark chains.

" **What should we do with these two?** " Ava asked. Sora looked at them both and decided. He walked towards Phil and slashed him across the chest, killing him. He then corrupted Meg, turning her into another servant. He then whistled for Shadowclaw, who came bounding back to him very quickly. The dog has destroyed the entire coliseum and most of the city below it.

" **Very good, Shadow. Now return to the base and protect it and stop anyone who tries to break in or escape,** " Sora ordered. The dog nodded before licking Sora, covering him in a little bit of saliva. The girls laughed, while Sora worked on getting the saliva out. Shadowclaw then ran into his own Corridor before disappearing.

" **Alright, is every one ready to go?** " Sora asked.

" **Yes, I can't wait to meet our new brother!** " Ava said in excitement. Sora nodded before shooting a dark ball into the air, which started to destroy everything. Sora then created a corridor of darkness and entered it while being followed by Kairi, Scarlett, Ava, and Meg. Eventually, Mount Olympus was destroyed, along with the city below it.

 _And, I'm going to end it here. Sora and his family have added another destroyed world to their list, but is going to take a break to spend time with their newest family member, Ventus. What is going to happen to Terra now? Is there anyone left in the Realm of Light who can stop Sora? Please favor, please follow, and please review. Until next time guys. Peace._


	14. Chapter 14: A Last Spark of Light

_Hello Readers! How is your December going so far? Mine is going pretty well, but I think we both know why we are both here? To see more darkness triumph over the Realm of Light! MUHAAAAA HAAAA HAA! Eh...sorry. Anyway, let's dive in._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts_

 **Chapter 14: One Last Spark of Light**

( _In the End of the World_ )

Sora, Kairi, Scarlett, and Ava have returned from their mission on destroying Olympus Coliseum to the End of the World to meet their new family member, Ventus. As soon as they took a single step, Sora was tackled to the ground by Ventus and hugged.

" **Hi, Daddy!** " Ventus said.

" **Hey Ven. Are you okay?** " Sora asked while hugging him back.

" **Yeah, Daddy. Like I said, I was able to fight him off,** " Ventus said. Sora picked himself up while still holding Ventus closer to his chest.

" **Well, a father can worry for his son, right?** " Sora joked. Ventus laughed to the joke in response with Sora laughing as well. Eventually, Kairi, Scarlett, and Ava went up to Sora to meet Ventus, who was still being held by Sora.

" **Ventus, why don't you get acquainted with the rest of your family, while I go check on the badman?** " Sora suggested. Ventus nodded and Sora set him down. Sora walked over to Yuffie and asked her where Terra was being held and she led him through the many rooms until they stopped at a particular room.

" **He's been very quiet so far,** " Yuffie said.

" **Thank you, Yuffie. I'll take it from here,** " Sora said. Yuffie bowed her head and walked away. Sora opened the door to see Terra strapped to a table by dark chains, some of his clothes had holes in them, and he was silently crying to himself. Seeing this put a smile on Sora's face as he walked in front of Terra.

" **Oh, don't cry yet, Terra. There is plenty more to experience,** " Sora said. Terra sprung his head up to reveal tear-stricken eyes and his face instantly turned from sadness to anger. He tried to lash out at Sora, but the chains stopped him.

"You're going to pay, Sora! For all of the pain and suffering you brought on everyone! I'm going to make you pay!" Terra yelled in Sora's face, though Sora wasn't affected by it. He simply stared at Terra with anger.

" **And you call me a monster,** " Sora said, which snapped Terra out of his anger.

"What do you mean?" Terra asked.

" **Yes, I have brought pain and destruction onto the realm of light, but it has all been for the betterment of my realm and my family. You cannot deny that you do whatever is necessary for your friends and the realm of light. There is no good and evil, we all do what we think is right and what I'm doing is for my family,** " Sora said. Terra lowered his head in thought at the remark.

" **Like I said, don't waste all of your tears yet. There is a lot more for you to go through,** " Sora said before walking out of the room, leaving Terra alone with his thoughts.

( _Back in the Family Room_ )

Sora walked into the main room to see Ventus, Scarlett, and Ava running away from Kairi. From what he could guess, Kairi was acting like a monster and chasing the kids around the room, but the kids knew she was pretending and started to play along. It didn't take along until the kids hid behind Sora.

" **Please daddy, protect us from the monster,** " Scarlett said, while hiding behind Sora with Ventus and Ava.

" **Whatever you say kids,** " Sora said, before grabbing Kairi in a hug and spun her around. Kairi yelped in surprise before laughing with Sora. The kids also came out from their hiding place and tackled their parents to the ground in a big family hug.

" **I am so happy to have you all as a part of my family. I couldn't ask for anything else,** " Sora said, while hugging his wife and kids again.

" **Well, if it wasn't for you, daddy, we wouldn't be here. So, we have you to thank as well,** " Ava said. After hugging each other for a few minutes on the floor, Sora stood up.

" **Alright, I think it is time for bed,** " Sora said, but was met with three groans.

" **But daddy, I'm not (Yawn) tired,** " Ventus said while stretching his arms.

" **You say that while you yawn. Yeah, I think it is time for bed for all of us,** " Sora said while picking up Ventus, who was almost asleep already. He then held out his hand to Ava, who took it and started walking to the bedrooms, while Kairi picked up Scarlett and carried her as well. Sora walked into Ventus's new bedroom and placed him on the bed and covered him in blankets. He was about to walk out with Ava when he heard Ventus say something.

" **Did you say something Ventus?** " Sora said while turning to face him.

" **Yeah, I asked if I will be able to fight soon like you and mommy?** " Ventus said. Sora smiled before telling Ava to stay at the door before walking up to the bed and sitting on the side.

" **Don't worry, Ventus. The fact that you were able to use your keyblade against the badman is proof that you will be as strong as I am. And don't worry, I'll train you to become stronger. Soon you won't have to be afraid of anyone,** " Sora said. Ventus smiled at the remark.

" **Really, thanks daddy!** " Ventus said while hugging Sora. Sora simply hugged back.

" **Of course. Now it's time for bed, Ven,** " Sora said while covering Ventus in blankets again. Before leaving, he kissed Ventus on the forehead before leaving.

" **Good night, daddy,** " Ventus said before going to sleep.

" **Good night, Ventus,** " Sora said before closing the door. He then picked up Ava and walked towards her room. He opened the door and placed her on her bed and sat down in order to tuck her in.

" **Daddy?** " Ava said. Sora stopped in order to listen.

" **What is it, Ava?** " Sora asked.

" **I was wondering. You, Mom, Scarlett, and Ven all have keyblades and I'm the only one who doesn't. Do you think I will get my keyblade one day?** " Ava asked worriedly. Sora thought about it for a little bit.

" **Well, you have a strong heart, like the rest of us, Ava. But we all gained our keyblades during times of danger and so far, you haven't been in any sort of situation. But I believe that situation will come in time, but you must be patient. I know it's not the news you wanna hear, but it's the truth. For now, we can train you in basic swordplay, advanced magic, and strategies, okay?** " Sora explained. Ava nodded her head in understanding.

" **Okay, daddy. I understand,** " Ava said.

" **Like I said, it's not the best news, but it's how we all gained our keyblades. Now goodnight, Ava,** " Sora said before kissing her on the forehead and headed out.

" **Goodnight, daddy,** " Ava said before going to sleep. Sora closed the door and headed his and Kairi's bedroom. He opened it to see Kairi already relaxing on her side of the bed. Sora joined her on his side as well.

" **Did they give you any trouble?** " Kairi asked.

" **Not really. Ventus asked if one day if he will be able to fight like us and Ava asked if she will one day be able to wield a keyblade like us. What about Scarlett?** " Sora asked.

" **Oh, she was just excited for the next world we would be destroying and couldn't wait for it,** " Kairi said.

" **Figures, she's always ready to fight something,** " Sora remarked. Kairi moved to lay side to side with Sora and rested her head on his shoulder.

" **Sora, thank you. For everything you have given me,** " Kairi said. Sora simply kissed her in response.

" **Your welcome, my queen,** " Sora said, before getting ready to sleep along with Kairi.

( _In Terra's room_ )

Terra was resting against the table he was chained to, thinking over his recent failures and how he and the realm of light are not so different from the realm of darkness. As much as he hated to admit it, Sora had a point: there was no good or bad, but that everyone in the universe does what they believe is right for everyone.

"Terra," he heard a faint voice say, but he didn't bother to look up.

"Terra," he heard the voice say again, only louder, but he still didn't look up.

"Terra!" The voice yelled. Terra sprung his head up and looked in amazement. Standing before him was an astral projection of his master, Eraqus.

"Master...Eraqus?" Terra said in surprise.

"Yes, Terra. Listen you must get out of here," Eraqus said, but Terra once again lowered his head in failure.

"But Master, I can't. I've failed everyone. I couldn't save Aqua and Ventus and I couldn't save the worlds that have been destroyed. What else can I do?" Terra asked in sadness. Eraqus placed his hand on Terra's shoulder to comfort him.

"While that may be true, you can still save the remaining worlds and make sure that they don't fall," Eraqus said.

"But how?! I can't even defeat Sora and the Heartless he has under his command. I have nothing to use against him," Terra said.

"Terra, you do know of the boy, Riku, yes?" Eraqus asked. Terra nodded his head as he was the one who gave the boy the power of the keyblade.

"He was able to use the darkness as a weapon to protect the realm of light. You can do this as well," Eraqus said.

"But how did he do it?" Terra asked.

"He accepted that the darkness was in his heart and learned how not to be afraid of what the darkness holds and that it was a part of his strength that helped him become who he is. You have to understand that the darkness will always be there, but do not give into it. That is how he gained the power," Eraqus explained. Terra looded down in thought.

"Know that the darkness is in my heart, but don't fall too deep into it and to not be afraid of it," Terra said. He closed his eyes in focus and looked through his heart until he came upon his darkness. He opened his eyes to face the darkness and despite it lashing it out at him threateningly, he didn't look away in fear. Eventually, the darkness stopped lashing out and remained still. Terra then reached out to touch it and he felt how cold it was. He then felt it try to consume him, but he actually accepted the darkness into his heart, but didn't let him consume him. When he gained enough, he left his heart and returned to his body. He opened his eyes to see Master Eraqus standing in front of him.

"Now...I believe it is time you left this dreaded place," Master Eraqus said before disappearing. Terra then summoned darkness to his hands and feet in order to destroy the chains that were holding him. He fell to the ground on his hands and knees, but he quickly got up and destroyed the door to the room he was in with his keyblade. But doing so created a lot of noise and he could already hear multiple footsteps coming his way. Even with his new dark powers, he knew he couldn't defeat them all, so he ran until he made it into the main room, but Yuffie jumped in front of him with her giant shurikiens in hand. He stopped and tried to run the other way, but Xion stood there with her keyblades drawn and helmet on with a bunch of Invisibles floating behind her.

" **Trying to escape again, Terra? How did that work for you last time?** " Xion asked. Terra activated his armor and drew his keyblade and created a dark blade to dual wield with. Xion and Yuffie were surprised by this.

"I'm not running yet," Terra said before rushing at Yuffie, kicking her away while blocking an attack from Xion from behind. He quickly turned to face her and they started clashing blades, but they were evenly matched. The eventually locked blades together.

" **Ah** , **so your putting up more of a fight this time. Good,** " Xion said.

"Well, gotta use these powers right," Terra said before headbutting Xion, damaging her helmet, he then slashed her five times before kicking her to the ground. He was about to strike her again when he was suddenly blasted out of the room, through the wall and all the way outside before landing on a water like surface. He looked up to see Sora, Kairi, and his kids standing at the hole in the wall. Sora jumped from the hole and walked up to Terra with keyblade at the ready.

" **How many times do I have to tell you, Terra. Stop threatening my family!** " Sora stated before whistling for something. Terra suddenly felt the ground shake and he turned to see a giant, three headed, Heartless guard dog running towards him. He had to jump out of the way in order to avoid getting trampled. When he recovered, he saw the dog in an attack position behind Sora, who was also in his battle stance. As much as he wanted to fight, he still wasn't on the same level as Sora was now and along with dog, he didn't stand a chance. He quickly activated his armor and glider and flew off into the air out of End of the World. Sora simply watched the keyblader fly away before petting Shadowclaw and telling him to go back to his place. Shadowclaw licked Sora again and bounded off to his territory. Kairi jumped down and walked up to Sora's side.

" **Don't worry, Sora. There's nothing more he can do for the Realm of Light. Especially considering everything we've done to it,** " Kairi said while hugging his side.

" **No, he'll find a way to become a pain. He has always tried to stop us and he will try to stop us again and now he attacks and threaten my family. This time, I'm going to kill him,** " Sora said with anger and he turned to face Kairi.

" **Kairi, I know you won't be happy, but I want you to stay here again. Protect our children and everyone else here,** " Sora said. Kairi shook her head no.

" **No, not again Sora. At least have someone come with you. At least let me come with you. I can't lose you Sora,** " Kairi said with tears coming out of her eyes. Sora pulled her into a hug to calm her down.

" **Kairi, calm down. Listen, I will come back. Just because Terra has dark powers now does not make him stronger than me. If he was stronger, he would have fought me and Shadow just now. He's like Riku now and we defeated him easily. This shouldn't take me long and then we can go back to destroying worlds,** " Sora said. Kairi eventually calmed down and hugged Sora back.

" **Okay Sora, but you better come back. Do you still have my lucky charm?** " She asked. Sora nodded and pulled the charm out from his pocket.

" **I carry it with me all the time,** " Sora said. Kairi held his hand that held the charm.

" **Promise me on this, that you come back to us,** " Kairi said.

" **I promise,** " Sora said. Kairi then kissed him in order to confirm it. Sora kissed back to prove that he does indeed promise her.

" **Remember that we will always be here for you,** " Kairi said while gesturing to his family. Sora nodded before opening a dark corridor and was about to enter when he suddenly heard Ventus's voice.

" **Daddy!** " Ventus said while running to Sora. Sora picked him up and hugged him, while Ventus hugged him back. Eventually, they pulled away.

" **Where are you going daddy?** " Ventus asked in an innocent voice.

" **I'm going after the badman to make sure he never threatens us again, Ven. Then we can go back to destroying worlds, okay. Be sure to protect your sisters and listen to mommy, auntie Xion and auntie Yuffie,** " Sora said, while still holding Ventus. Ventus nodded his head in understanding. Sora handed Ven to Kairi, who held him so he wouldn't fall. Sora then put his hood on and entered the corridor, making it disappear. Kairi started walking towards the room while still holding Ventus.

" **Will Daddy be okay, Mommy?** " Ventus asked quietly.

" **Yeah, I believe he will be,** " Kairi said. She made it back to the rooms and everyone went back to sleep.

( _Lanes Between_ )

Terra was flying through the Lanes Between making his way to the nearest world to warn them of Sora and prepare their defenses against him and the darkness. He had to stop him or else the realm of light will forever be destroyed. He kept flying when he suddenly came upon a lone, black, gummi ship flying through as well. He flew up next to them in order to contact them.

"Who are you?" A voice contacted him.

"My name is Terra, I'm a keyblader of light trying to stop the darkness from destroying the realm of light. Who are you?" Terra said.

"I'm Cloud Strife and my partner, Tifa Lockheart. We were on our way to Radiant Garden after dealing with a personal matter, but we couldn't find it on the radar. Do you know what happened?" The pilot now known as Cloud asked. Terra looked down in shame.

"Radiant Garden was destroyed by the former keyblader of light, Sora. He then killed Merlin, Cid, Leon, and most of the people of the world as well. He corrupted Yuffie to be his bodyguard and transformed Aerith into a three-year-old child," Terra said.

"What?! Why would he?!" He heard a female voice, which he could only assume to be Tifa.

"He was corrupted by the darkness to be its king," Terra said. It was silent for a few minutes when he heard Cloud say in a dark tone.

"So, what do we do now?" He asked.

"We save as many worlds as we can," Terra said, before flying forward with Cloud and Tifa flying behind him.

 _And I shall end it here. Ventus is now fully brought into the family, but Terra has gained control of his darkness and has escaped from Sora once again. Sora is chasing after him, but Terra has come upon some help, Cloud and Tifa. Can they save the rest of the worlds or will everything fall? I hope you guys are having a great December and I will see you guys later. Peace._


	15. Chapter 15: Attack on Atlantica

_Hello Readers. Well, next week College starts up for me, so I wanted to get this chapter out before school begins. Once again, I'm glad to see that you guys are enjoying this story just as much as I enjoy writing it. With that said, let's get back to the darkness._

 **Chapter 15: Attack on Atlantica**

Terra, Cloud, and Tifa were flying through the Lanes Between heading to the next world to protect from Sora, who Terra could already tell that was chasing after them. He started to wonder if he no longer had a chance to save Sora from the darkness and was too devoted to his family. He honestly didn't have any idea on how to save everyone from the darkness, but he was brought out of his thoughts by Cloud.

"Terra, look," Cloud said. Terra looked forward to see the nearest world to go to. It looked like another kingdom, but the unique thing about it was that it was underwater and by that, he meant the entire kingdom was underwater.

"How are we supposed to get in? We'll drown before we enter," Tifa said.

"Well, I can cast a spell that would allow us to breath underwater so we can head down and land," Terra said. While he wasn't as trained with magic as Aqua was, he was able to learn the basics of magic spells.

"Alright, when we land, cast the spell and we'll head to the castle," Cloud said.

"Sounds like a plan," Terra said before flying down with Cloud and Tifa behind him.

( _Atlantica: Undersea Courtyard_ )

Terra entered into the underwater kingdom by the portal he created and dismissed his glider and armor the same time when Cloud and Tifa beamed down from their ship. Before they started drowning, Terra quickly casted the spell that would allow them all to breath, creating three separate air bubbles around them. Terra then took the chance to actually see Cloud and Tifa in person: Cloud was a young man with blond, spiky hair, light skin, blue eyes and was almost the same height as Terra, he was dressed in an indigo, high-collar shirt, black pants and boots, and a black cloth covering his left leg and arm. But the thing that definitely drew his attention was the giant sword that was bigger than Cloud that was wrapped in bandages that he was carrying on his back. Tifa had long, brown hair that reached down to her waist, her eyes were rust colored. She was wearing a black leather tank top with a white tank top underneath, a black leather skort with two ribbons on each end with the back reaching the floor, she was also wearing black, leather gloves and black and white shoes.

"Now that we've landed, hi, my name is Terra," Terra said while presenting his hand. Cloud turned to face him and shook his hand.

"Cloud, Cloud Strife. This is my friend, Tifa Lockhart," Cloud said with Tifa waving hi from behind Cloud.

"Nice to meet you, both. May I ask, what sword is that?" Terra asked.

"This is the Buster Sword, it was a gift from an old friend, but I made a few adjustments to it," Cloud said while holding it out.

"Wow, that is big. I'm surprised that your able to hold it," Terra said.

"Yeah, but you get used to it," Cloud said while putting the sword back in the holster. However, before they could continue, they were suddenly surrounded by... half-man, half-fish guards who were wielding tridents.

"Trespassers to the Kingdom of Atlantis, surrender your weapons and come quietly," one of the guards said. They swam up to examine the trio and took Cloud's Sword, but it took at least three of the guards to lift it. One guard swam up to Tifa to inspect her, but she simply put her hands up.

"I'm unarmed," Tifa said. One guard than swam up to Terra.

"And you?" The guard said. Terra simply held up his hand and summoned Ends of the Earth. Upon seeing the blade, the guards gasped in surprise.

"Another keyblader?" One said.

"I thought Sora was the only one?" Another said.

"We shall take you to King Triton himself. Follow me," the lead guard said before swimming away with the other guards, with Terra and the others following them.

( _Triton's Palace_ )

King Triton, the king of Atlantis, was sitting on his throne talking with his daughter, Ariel, who has come to visit her father, while also introducing him to his granddaughter, Melody, who was a year old by now. When he received word of them coming, Triton used the trident to change them back to mermaids so they could swim and breath. Melody had the black hair of her father, Prince Eric, but besides that, she was similar to Ariel in every way.

"I'm so happy you've come to visit, Ariel. Not much has happened here ever since you left. How is everything in the human world?" Triton asked. Ariel swam up to Triton with Melody in her arms.

"Oh, everything is great up there, daddy. Eric and I have been taking care of the kingdom ever since his father got sick and the people up there are great as well," Ariel said.

"May I hold young Melody?" Triton asked. Ariel nodded before handing Melody to Triton. Triton looked down at her with a smile on his face, though it was difficult to see due to his beard.

"She is very beautiful, Ariel. If you dyed her hair red, she would be an exact copy of you," Triton said. Ariel simply laughed in response.

"Thank you, Dad," Ariel said. Sadly, they were interrupted when they saw the guard captain swimming to them very quickly. He came to a stop while also bowing before Triton.

"Your Majesty, Princess Ariel," the captain said.

"Captain, what is the problem to make you come so quickly?" Triton asked.

"We found three trespassers in the middle of the courtyard. They are human like Prince Eric is," the captain said.

"Humans here? How are they able to breath then?" Triton asked.

"That is the thing I wanted to tell you before I brought them before you, my king. One of the humans wields a key like the boy Sora did a few years back," the captain said. Triton was shocked by this.

"Another keyblade wielder here?! Oh, why did this have to happen the day you came to visit, Ariel?" Triton asked.

"It's okay, Daddy. I was actually planning on taking Melody on a tour around the kingdom, so you can deal with this, while I go," Ariel suggested. Triton thought this over for a bit before answering.

"Alright, but take Flounder and Sebastian with you. And with the appearance of another keyblader here, steer clear of any of those creatures who attacked us before," Triton said. Ariel simply rolled her eyes, expecting this from her father.

"Of course, daddy. Don't worry, we'll be alright. I'll see ya later," Ariel said before swimming away with Melody. After they left, Triton retrieved his trident from its resting place and sat back down on his throne, ready for the guests.

"You may bring them in, captain," Triton ordered. The captain nodded before swimming to the main door and opening it to allow the other guards and trio in. They walked or swam in the guard's case, until they stood underneath the throne. The guards bowed before Triton along with the unlikely trio.

"Welcome humans to the kingdom of Atlantis. I am King Triton. May I ask which of you is the wielder of the keyblade?" Triton asked. The brown haired young man raised his head and stood up in a formal stance in response.

"That would be me, your majesty. My name is Terra. My associates are Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart," Terra said.

"And what is your purpose for visiting Atlantis, Master Terra?" Triton asked.

"We came to warn you, your majesty. The former wielder of the keyblade, Sora, has fallen to the darkness and is on his way now to destroy this world. You need to fortify your defenses and get all of the innocents to safety," Terra said. Sadly, most of the guards simply laughed in response, but Triton silenced them.

"While I find this news hard to believe since I've met the boy myself and I can never imagine him falling to the darkness, do you have any news to back this up?" Triton said.

"Your Majesty, I've seen multiple worlds be destroyed due to Sora and I have also lost many friends to him as well. I know that this is hard to grasp, but believe me when I say, Sora will come here and destroy everything," Terra said. Triton thought this decision over, getting the defenses up were easy, but moving the people to safety would take awhile. The process would take time.

"Very well, I'll take your words into consideration. Captain, fortify our defenses, get as many people as you can to safety and send a squadron of guards to bring my daughter back," Triton ordered. The captain nodded his head before relaying orders to the guards. But everyone stopped when they heard Cloud gasp in fear.

"Cloud, what is it?" Tifa asked.

"I sense a very powerful darkness. It feels so similar to Sephiroth, but it's not as powerful as him and it's here on this world right now," Cloud said. Terra's face quickly changed from confusion to fear.

"He's here. King Triton, send the rest of your men to get everyone to safety. We'll go find your daughter!" Terra said before running out with Cloud and Tifa behind him.

"Her name is Ariel and she has long red hair and blue eyes!" Triton shouted to them before they left. He then faced his guards.

"The rest of you, do what Terra said, double the defenses and get our people to the lower levels," Triton said. The captain and the guards swam out and made their way to the city.

( _Ariel's Grotto_ )

Ariel, Melody, Flounder, and Sebastian were swimming through the ocean remembering all the adventures and misadventures they had until they eventually made it to Ariel's personal grotto, which housed all the collectibles she had found during her life in the ocean. Back then she had no clue what most of the items were and what their main purpose was. Now after spending time on the surface for a few years, she now knew that a fork was not meant to do your hair.

"Wow, you sure have learnt a lot up there, huh Ariel?" Flounder, Ariel's best friend and companion, who was a small yellow fish with blue stripes, asked.

"Yeah, I mostly learned from the many books up there and with a little help from Eric of course," Ariel said while showing Melody small things that she could carry. Melody would reach out for the things she found interesting and play with them for a little bit before finding something else. Sebastian, a small red crab with a Jamaican accent, who was also the kingdom's main composer of music, began to worry that something might happen, decided now would be the time to speak.

"Yes, now I think it is time we headed back, Ariel," Sebastian said.

"Oh, alright, Sebastian. Let's head back," Arel said before swimming out of her grotto with Flounder and Sebastian. They swam until they eventually made it back to the courtyard, where they came upon an odd sight. A dark hooded figure was talking to a group of Screwdiver heartless, who resembled scuba divers, only they wielded small trident spears. Eventually, the heartless nodded their heads in understanding and swam away leaving only the hooded figure, who took the hood off to reveal a familiar face.

"Sora?!" Ariel said before swimming towards him. However, Sebastian and Flounder stayed behind.

"Flounder, does Sora look a little different to you?" Sebastian asked.

"By a little, I'm guessing you mean a lot?" Flounder said. Meanwhile, Sora turned to face the noise, but was suddenly caught in a bear hug by someone. He looked down to see familiar red hair.

"Hi, Sora," Ariel said.

" **Hi Ariel,** " Sora said. Ariel then broke the hug, but noticed how different Sora looks.

"Sora, you look so different. What happened to you?" Ariel asked.

" **I'm not going to lie, I became the king of darkness and formed a family of my own** ," Sora said, while noticing the bundle Ariel was holding to her chest.

"What, but I thought the darkness was bad?" Ariel said.

" **It depends on your view of it. The light can't exist without the darkness and vice versa. But the realm of light has gone out of control, so now I'm destroying it,** " Sora said while looking at Melody. Suddenly, the Crabclaw keyblade appeared in Ariel's hand. Ariel looked down in shock.

"W-why do I have a keyblade?" Ariel asked.

" **It's because you have been chosen to be guardian of this world in order to stop me and if I'm going to be honest, I don't want to fight you considering I liked you the most out of all of the people I've met and that I don't want to harm your daughter,** " Sora said.

"I-I don't want to fight you either Sora," Ariel said.

" **What's her name?** " Sora asked, referring to Melody.

"Melody. And she's a year old," Ariel said while revealing her appearance to Sora.

" **Can I hold her?** " Sora asked. Ariel nodded and handed her over. Sora looked down at Melody as she looked at him. He held out his finger for her to grab and she tried to grab at it, making her giggle, which in turn made Ariel laugh.

"Sora, if you're going to destroy the worlds, where can Melody and I go to be safe?" Ariel asked.

" **What about Eric? Don't you love him too? If I destroy this world, then the human world, up there, will be destroyed as well,** " Sora said. Ariel was shocked by this.

"Well, when we get there, can't you head up there and bring Eric along as well?" Ariel asked.

" **I could, but it comes at a cost. You have to accept the darkness into your heart,** " Sora said. Ariel was shocked by this.

"Will Melody have to do that as well?" Ariel asked. Sora nodded his head in confirmation.

" **Yes, I know it sounds crazy. But I'll know you'll do whatever it takes to protect your family,** " Sora said while handing Melody back to Ariel. Ariel looked down at Melody in thought about the situation and decided on it.

"Sora if you can promise me that the place we are going to is safe, we'll accept the darkness," Ariel said.

" **Okay, this will take a minute,** " Sora said while placing his dark-covered hands on their hearts. Darkness covered them both for a little bit until it dissipated, revealing their appearance. Ariel's hair was now dark red, her skin was pale, her eyes were yellow, her bra was red, and her tail fin was black. Melody's hair was a mix of black and white, her tail fin was dark red, and even though her eyes were closed, they were now yellow. Ariel was surprised by her new look and checked to make sure Melody was okay and she responded by laughing.

" **Are you okay, Ariel?** " Sora asked.

" **I'm fine, Sora. And Melody is safe as well,** " Ariel said.

" **And I gave you both the ability to change between mermaids to humans. So, you can travel from the ocean world to the human world,** " Sora said.

" **Thank you, Sora. How can we repay you?** " Ariel asked.

" **Well, I did have an idea,** " Sora said.

( _Undersea Garden_ )

Terra, Tifa, and Cloud were looking in the garden and all over the area of the ocean to find Sora, but they couldn't find him anywhere. They looked under every crab and checked every hiding spot, but they couldn't find Sora or Ariel. They eventually made their way to the courtyard where the landed earlier to see Sora and a woman that looked like Ariel. It looked like Sora was telling her something before she suddenly swam away.

"Was that Ariel?" Tifa asked.

"Yes, and you must save her," a red lobster said while swimming up to them next to a yellow fish.

"Who are you?" Cloud asked.

"I'm Sebastian and this is Flounder. Look we don't have time to explain, just stop Sora and we'll go after Ariel," Sebastian said before swimming after Ariel with Flounder.

"Sora!" Terra shouted. Sora turned to face them and was surprised to see Cloud and Tifa.

" **Cloud, Tifa. I was wondering where you guys were when I destroyed Radiant Garden,** " Sora said while summoning his keyblade.

"What happened to you, Sora? Where is Aerith and the others?" Cloud asked while drawing his Sword, Tifa got into a fighting position and Terra drew his keyblade.

" **Let's see: Leon was crushed under a bunch of debris when the castle fell with him in it, Cid died in his ship when he tried to evacuate the people, Yuffie joined the darkness and became my family's bodyguard, and Ava, no longer Aerith, is one of my children. Does that answer your question?** " Sora asked. Cloud gripped the handle to his sword tighter in anger.

"Sora, I can't believe you," Tifa said in shock.

" **Believe it, Tifa,** " Sora said. Cloud, not taking any more, charged at Sora with anger in his heart. Sora blocked most of Cloud's attacks, but the weight of the sword was able to throw Sora's guard off, leaving him open. Cloud then hit him with a strong overhead strike, throwing him into a wall. Sora looked up to see the heroes standing before him at the ready. Sora simply stood up in response and readied his blade while also creating a dark blade to dual wield.

" **Good, an actual challenge,** " Sora said before charging at them. He attacked Cloud until he was able to break through his defense and kicked Cloud back, knocking the wind out of him, but he was once again put on the defensive by Tifa and Terra. Terra was slashing away at his blades, while Tifa was trying to hit him with her fists, but he was able to move out of the way. Eventually, she kicked his feet out from under him, allowing Terra to slash him across the chest. Sora was sent flying to another wall again, but quickly recovered and used the wall to charge at Terra, slashing him to where Cloud was. Tifa charged at Sora and tried to punch him, but Sora was able to dodge out of the way of her punches and knocked her back to Terra and Cloud with a powerful headbutt.

" **Come on, I'm pretty sure that's not all you got,** " Sora said. They recovered from the attacks and charged at Sora as he raised his blades at the ready.

( _Meanwhile, in Triton's Palace_ )

Triton was swimming around his throne room, with trident in hand, worried about his daughter and grand-daughter. With the possible thought of Sora succumbing to the darkness and that he was here now worried the sea king to the point where he wanted to go out there and bring her back himself, but the guards kept reassuring him that Terra and the others would find her, but nothing has come up so far. He was getting tired of waiting so he started getting ready for-

"Daddy," a familiar voice said. He looked at the entrance to see Ariel swimming towards her while carrying Melody in a backpack she brought with her. Seeing that she was safe, he swam up to her and hugged her.

"Oh, I'm so glad your safe," Triton said. Ariel simply hugged back in response.

"Of course, we are dad. We just went to explore again like old times. But why are the guards increasing the defense outside?" She asked.

"Oh, Ariel. Do you remember the boy with the key, Sora?" Triton asked.

"Of course, how could I ever forget him," she said.

"Well, I have received some news that Sora may have fallen to the darkness and is now destroying many worlds, including this one and that he is here now," Triton explained.

"What?! But that doesn't make sense. Sora is the nicest person ever and has the biggest heart I've ever seen in a person," Ariel said.

"I find it hard to believe too, Ariel. But I do not want to simply deny it and be unprepared, so the defenses are being fortified. By the way, where are Sebastian and Flounder?" Triton asked.

"Oh, they saw the guards working and went to go see what was going on and if they could help in any way," Ariel said.

"That makes sense. But right now, you need to head back up to the human world and warn Eric so you can prepare your def-" he was interrupted when he felt something sharp go through his abdomen. He looked down in shock and pain to see a blade Ariel was holding impaled in his chest.

"Ariel, what are you-" Triton tried to say, but was silenced by Ariel pushing the blade further in and he started to choke on his blood.

"Sorry, father. **But I need to borrow your trident,** " Ariel said as she transformed into a completely different form. Her hair was blood red, pale skin, and a dark tail-fin and even if he couldn't see Melody clearly, he could tell that she changed as well. He eventually went limp from the pain and loss of blood and Ariel removed the blade and grabbed the trident before it fell with Triton's body. She smiled a wicked grin as the trident turned dark purple as it was corrupted with darkness.

( _Back with Sora_ )

Sora breathed heavily as he looked down at the slashes he had on his chest. For the first time since he joined the darkness, he was actually getting a challenge and feeling pain. He looked at his opponents to see that they were in the same boat as he was. But he knew that they still had some fight left within them, so he readied his blades and charged as they readied themselves-

' **Sora,** ' he heard in his head. He stopped where he was and teleported back a few feet.

' **Yes, Ariel?** ' Sora asked.

' **I have the trident and am making my way to my grotto to unlock the keyhole,** ' Ariel said.

' **Well done, Ariel. I'm a little caught up with the people I'm chasing, but I'll distract them long enough to get Eric for you,** ' Sora said.

' **Alright, I'll see you at the grotto,** ' Ariel responded. Sora then turned to face the heroes.

" **Well, sadly I have to cut this battle short because I have a promise to keep, so bye,** " Sora said before releasing a sudden flash of darkness from his hand, blinding Terra, Cloud, and Tifa for a little bit. When they recovered, Sora was gone.

"Where did he go?" Tifa asked.

"I don't know, but we have to find him. You two, head back to the palace and see if he went there. I'll head up to the surface to see if I can find him," Terra said. Cloud and Tifa nodded before running off to the palace. Terra then summoned his glider and flew off to the surface.

( _Triton's Palace_ )

Cloud and Tifa arrived at the entrance to the castle to see that it was already under siege by the heartless. Multiple small and big Screwdiver heartless attacking the people and the guards, along with gigantic Aquatanks, giant puffer fish looking Heartless with lightning horns on their foreheads, were striking the many structures with lightning spells. They looked around the chaos until they eventually noticed a dark looking mermaid carrying a dark purple trident swimming away from the palace and towards the ocean.

"Where is Ariel going and why does she have King Triton's trident?" Tifa asked.

"I don't know. But you gotta find out. Go after her while I stay here and helped the guards," Cloud said. Tifa nodded and ran after the mermaid. When he lost sight of her, Cloud charged into the palace and engaged one of the giant Screwdivers. Thanks to his Buster Sword, he was able to go toe-to-toe with the Heartless's giant trident. They clashed for a little bit until he managed to knock the spear out of the way and impaled the Heartless in the chest, making it disappear. He continued into the city until he found the captain in the castle center.

"Captain!" Cloud shouted. The captain was fighting with his men against the Heartless when he heard his title. He turned in the direction to see the blond young man from before. The man quickly dispatched some Heartless in the way and approached the captain.

"What's the situation?" Cloud asked.

"Those creatures have us boxed in here. Whenever we destroy one, more keep popping up. We can't even send any of our men out to rescue people and escort them to safety. Also, there has been no word from King Triton at all," the captain said without any hope.

"Alright, let me hold them off. That way you can get your men out there and protect people," Cloud said.

"What?! Young man, you cannot take them all on alone. I have already lost a lot of men to them already," the captain said.

"I've dealt with these creatures before. You haven't and neither have these people-" Cloud quickly pushed the captain out of the way and struck down a Screwdiver that was about to stab the captain from behind. The captain looked in surprise.

"Captain, it's the only way. Go now!" Cloud demanded. The captain sadly nodded and ordered his men to move out of the palace. The Heartless tried to chase after them, but Cloud blocked their way.

"Your battle is with me now," Cloud shouted to them. He turned back to see the guards locking the door behind them, leaving only Cloud and the Heartless in the center. Cloud let out a war cry and charged at the army.

( _Surface: Prince Eric's Castle_ )

Terra flew out of the ocean and made his way to the castle where Prince Eric lived. He looked in the distance to see the castle overlooking the ocean from a cliff, but gasped when he saw smoke billowing out of the side. He quickly flew until he landed in front of the castle and dismissed his glider. He looked at the castle to see that smoke and dark flames were billowing out of many cracks and broken windows and many towers were destroyed. He was about to head in when an explosion destroyed another tower and he heard Sora's voice.

" **Where are you hiding him?!** " He heard. Terra quickly summoned his keyblade and charged in, making his way through the Neo-shadows Sora brought with him until he made it to the tower that was destroyed. He stopped when he saw Sora holding a guard up in the air by the throat, while pointing his keyblade at him.

" **I'll give you one more chance: Where did you take him?** " Sora asked.

"H-he's in the basement. We moved h-him down there to keep him s-safe," the guard said in fear.

" **Thank you,** " Sora said readying his blade to strike, but he was stopped when Terra threw his keyblade at Sora's making him drop it. Sora, looking at Terra, simply crushed the guard's throat and stole his heart, restoring him to full power. Terra made his keyblade return to him and glared at Sora in anger.

"I'm done trying to reach you, Sora. I can already tell that your too far gone from the light," Terra said.

" **Ouch, that really hurt, Terra. I guess the only way to make the pain go away is to kill you for good this time,** " Sora said before charging at Terra. Terra quickly got his guard up to block Sora's strikes, but he noticed that Sora's attacks were stronger than before. Sora easily broke through Terra's defense and kicked him through a door leading to the Prince's room.

"How did you get stronger?" Terra asked, picking himself up from the ground.

" **Well, consuming hearts will make you stronger,** " Sora said in a joking manner.

"This is not a joke!" Terra yelled in anger before donning his armor and charging at Sora. Sora blocked, but was pushed back by Terra transforming his keyblade into many forms. He then turned his blade into a cannon and shoat a giant ball of energy at Sora. Unable to block and dodge, Sora was sent flying back by the explosion and landed outside of the castle. Terra followed him and stood before him. Smoke covered Sora's character until he emerged without a scratch.

" **Not bad Terra. I've been waiting for you to use your armor's powers,** " Sora said. Terra simply grunted in response before charging at Sora again with an overhead strike, only for Sora to block and set Terra's armor on fire in response, making Terra try to put it out. He eventually removed his armor so he won't get burned so badly.

" **Well, that didn't last long,** " Sora said, but was forced to dodge again when Terra angrily swung at him. He was able to dodge a few more times until he started clashing blades with him. They clashed for a little bit until Terra swung at Sora, but he teleported. Terra looked around, when he felt a sudden burning sensation on his back. He felt it and looked at his hand to see red. The pain that came made him fall to his knees.

" **Oh, don't give up yet, Terra. We still have some time to have fun,** " Sora said evilly.

( _Ariel's Grotto_ )

Tifa followed Ariel to a grotto that held a bunch of keepsakes and the shape of a trident was on the wall. Ariel held the trident up to the shape and the trident started to glow, but stopped when she heard a noise.

" **Don't worry, Melody. Once this world is destroyed, we will be in a safe place,** " Ariel said. Tifa looked to see that Ariel had a backpack on that held a one-year-old girl in it. The girl was sleeping right now and was unaware of what was going on. The mermaid released the trident and it flew up to face the shape. The combination of the two started to create a whirlwind of bubbles until eventually the keyhole formed before her. Ariel then summoned her own keyblade and shot a beam into the keyhole, unlocking it. The world started to shake and dark cracks started to appear all over the place. Tifa looked shocked in response. She stepped out of her hiding place and approached the mermaid from behind.

"How can you do this to your own world?" She asked, making Ariel turn to face her with keyblade and trident in hand.

" **A sister would do anything to support her brother. Especially if it's for the protection for their children,** " she said. Tifa performed a flying somersault kick at Ariel, but she swam out of the way and shot a bolt of lightning at Tifa, knocking her into a wall. Tifa quickly gout up and tried to punch Ariel, but she easily moved out of the way and struck Tifa again in the chest. Ariel then shot a laser beam at Tifa, knocking her out of the grotto and into the gorge. Ariel swam up to her at the ready and the two women charged at each other.

( _Back in the Palace Center_ )

Cloud was breathing heavily as he activated his Omnislash again and flew into the crowd of Heartless again, striking down as many as he could, before flying up into the air and came back down and stabbed his sword into the ground, creating an electrical shockwave that destroyed multiple Heartless. However, another Aquatank came up and tried to strike him with lightning, but Cloud deflected it back at the tank, destroying it. Cloud then summoned a multitude of meteors to come smashing down, destroying more. But he was starting to tire out from all of the abilities he was using, leaving him open for an attack from a Screwdiver, which knocked him into a wall. The Screwdiver approached Cloud and was about to strike him down, but Cloud quickly got up and impaled it in the chest, placed an explosive firaga spell within it, and threw it back into the crowd. It eventually exploded, destroying it and many more.

"I'm not done yet!" Cloud said before removing the bandage on his sword, revealing that it was his personal Buster Sword, which held seven swords within. He split them up and had them surround the crowd of Heartless and charged at them with two blades in hand.

( _With Sora and Terra_ )

Terra was thrown from the ground to the main library of the castle, going through multiple walls and book shelves. He looked up slowly to see Sora standing above him. Sora grabbed him by the hair and lifted him up in the air, before punching him in the chest multiple times, breaking some ribs. He then blasted Terra with a dark blast directly to the chest, sending him flying again to the main room of the castle. Terra breathed heavily from the assault and spit out some blood. Terra crawled his way to a nearby wall and tried to pick himself up from the ground. Sora suddenly leaped from the hole in the wall with keyblade at the ready to kill.

" **Time to die, coward!** " Sora shouted, but before he could strike, he felt a sharp pain in his right abdomen. He looked down in shock to see that Terra summoned his keyblade in time to stab Sora in the abdomen, but he missed the center. Sora pulled himself off of the blade, while backing away in pain.

( _With Cloud_ )

Cloud watched in amazement as the Heartless all let out a shriek of agony and backed away from him. They definitely weren't in pain, but Sora must have gotten hurt by someone. He took this time to escape by jumping through the opening in the center.

( _With Tifa and Ariel_ )

Ariel was holding her head in pain when she felt Sora get hurt by something.

' **Sora are you okay?** ' She asked.

' **I'm...fine Ariel. You better get out of here with Melody. I'll create a portal for you so you can head to my base** ' Sora said.

' **Okay, where is the-oh, never mind. Be careful,** ' Ariel said as she saw the portal appear before her. Making sure that Melody was still in the pack she swam in before Tifa could stop them.

( _Back with Terra and Sora_ )

Both combatants were on the ground, both suffering from mortal injuries. Sora slowly got up and stared at Terra on the ground.

" **Fine, but this world will still be destroyed,** " Sora said before shooting a beam of darkness into the air, creating a vortex of darkness again. Sora then created a portal and slowly walked inside, disappearing again. Terra quickly summoned his armor and glider and flew off into the sky.

"Cloud (cough) Tifa, head back to your ship. The world's going to be destroyed," Terra said.

"What about the people?" Tifa asked.

"There is no time, Tifa. Activate the teleporter, now!" Cloud said. She reluctantly activated it, sending them both back to their ship.

"Cloud, what happened back there? It's like all of the dark beings just froze up," Tifa asked.

"That's because (cough) I managed to hurt Sora pretty badly. The pain he felt must have been felt to all dark creatures in the world," Terra said slowly.

"Are you alright, Terra? You sound like you took a beating," Cloud asked.

"I did. Sora (cough) did break a couple of my bones before I hurt him. But I'll be fine once I heal myself," Terra said. But they were interrupted when they saw the world continue to be destroyed by the vortex until it finally disappeared.

"What do we do now?" Tifa asked sadly.

"We finish this. We go to Sora's base and end him," Terra said with anger.

 _And I will end it here. Ariel and her daughter has joined Sora's family, but Sora has been injured. Atlantica has been destroyed, so now Terra, Cloud, and Tifa will head to the End of the World and attack Sora and his family. How will this end? Who will win and who will lose?_


	16. Chapter 16: Siege on Sora's Base

_Hello Readers and Writers. Welcome back to my story and don't you worry, I still have a lot planned for this one. I have enjoyed it just as much as you guys have. So, without any further ado, let's get back to the darkness! HA HA HA HA HA!...sorry._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts_

 **Chapter 16: Siege on Sora's Base**

In the End of the World, Kairi and everyone else were relaxing and training making sure that their power was always at max strength. Kairi and the kids were playing in the living room playing games with each other such as tag or hide and seek. Mulan, Belle, Megara, Olette and Fuu were cleaning the base spotless and Yuffie and Xion were training with the Orcus and Invisible Heartless. Everything was going great until everyone felt a sudden pain in their heads. The pain lasted for a good 5 minutes before fading away. Everyone entered into the living room to discuss what happened.

" **What in the world just happened?** " Everyone asked.

" **I think Sora must have been seriously hurt by someone,** " Kairi said worried. A few seconds after saying that, a corridor opened followed by Sora tumbling out, grunting in pain, while a girl with dark, red hair came out holding a small bundle in her arms. Kairi immediately went to comfort Sora, along with Ava and Scarlett.

" **Sora/Daddy! Are you alright?!** " All three of them asked. Sora struggled to get up on his own, so he was helped by Kairi.

" **I'm fine, girls. They just got a lucky shot on me. Nothing a healing spell won't fix,** " Sora said. Kairi quickly cast a healing spell on Sora, healing his wound.

" **See, good as new,** " Sora said.

" **What happened?** " Yuffie asked.

" **Well, I tracked Terra to the world of Atlantica and it turns out he has some new allies with him, Cloud and Tifa. Together, they can put up quite a fight, but by themselves not so much. However, just when I was about to finish off Terra, he summoned his keyblade, and was able to impale me with it,** " Sora said. He then turned towards Ariel. " **I wasn't able to get Eric for you Ariel. I'm sorry,** " he said with sadness in his voice.

" **I-it's okay, Sora. You did what you could and I can't hate you for it. If anyone is to blame, it's that boy, Terra who stopped you,** " Ariel said in a sad tone.

" **Then I'll take full pleasure in killing him,** " Sora said. Ariel nodded in agreement.

" **But before that, we could use some rest. Oh, everyone, this is Ariel and her one-year old daughter, Melody,** " Sora said. Everyone introduced themselves and eventually went to sleep, with Ava and Scarlett sleeping with Sora and Kairi.

( _With Terra, Cloud, and Tifa_ )

Terra, Cloud, and Tifa were flying through the lanes between, making their way towards the End of the World. While they were flying, Terra healed himself of his previous wounds and was ready for round 2 against Sora.

"Up ahead, I see it," Tifa said. Terra looked ahead to see the swirling mass of darkness, with Sora's castle in the middle of it all.

"This is it, guys. No more running from here on out. Sora is going to pay for everything he has done," Terra said with anger in his voice before flying down to land along with Cloud and Tifa. When they landed they found themselves in the middle of a dark purple, empty landscape.

"Wow, for a place that is supposed to be made up of the remnants of all the worlds, it looks pretty empty," Cloud said.

"I'm pretty sure we will see more the closer we get to the castle," Tifa said, pointing towards the castle out in the distance. Looming storms flew all over it, making it look very ominous.

"Well, let's get going then," Terra said, before running in the direction of the castle, with Tifa and Cloud following him. They made their way through the landscape until they came upon the border of the castle. From there, they started to see the remains of the worlds Sora has destroyed: Traverse Town, Radiant Garden, Land of Dragons, Beast's Castle, Twilight Town, Olympus Coliseum, and Yen Sid's Tower. As they walked through, they started to sense the many lives lost to the darkness.

"I've seen my fair share of destruction, but this is just...over the top," Tifa said in sadness.

"This is just the beginning if we don't stop Sora, here and now," Terra said.

"Then we can destroy this world and restore all worlds lost," Cloud said. However, they were all brought out of their thoughts when they felt the ground shake. They looked ahead to see the giant three-headed dog heartless charging at them.

"Oh, not this thing again!" Terra said readying his keyblade. However, Cloud walked forward ahead of them at the ready.

"You guys go ahead. I'll hold off the mutt," Cloud said, getting into his battle stance.

"Cloud are you-" Tifa was about to ask.

"Not now, Tifa. You and Terra head to the castle, while I deal with the dog. Go now!" Cloud said while blocking a dark fire ball with his sword, which pushed him back a few feet. Terra and Tifa reluctantly nodded and made their way to the castle. Meanwhile, Cloud and the dog were staring each other down.

"Alright, round two you three-headed dog!" Cloud said, activating Omnislash and separating his swords to surround the Heartless. Meanwhile, Terra and Tifa made it to the entrance. They entered to see a dark hallway lit with dark candles and banners with the Heartless symbol hanging from the walls. The two of them slowly walked through the hallway until they entered a living room with three couches, a wide screen TV, and a fireplace that was slowly going out. They saw two walkways to their left and right, the left led to the kitchen and the right led to the stairs.

"To the right," Terra said. However, before they headed up, they saw a large group of Shadows and Neoshadows standing before them. While they couldn't see their bodies, they defiantly saw their yellow eyes.

"Of course, it's a trap," Tifa said, while readying her fists. They looked around to see yellow eyes in every hallway, trapping them in the living room.

" **No, they are watch dogs and you just happened to wake them up,** " A voice said. They turned towards the staircase to see Sora emerging from the darkness. They heard footsteps from the entrance and the kitchen and they turned to see Yuffie and Xion walking out as well.

"Yuffie?!" Tifa yelled.

" **Hey, Tifa. Long time no see. Where's Cloud? I thought you were out looking for him?** " Yuffie said, with her dual shuriken out.

"Well, I found him and right now he is fighting your giant pet outside," Tifa said. They heard the fighting outside but could not tell who was winning.

" **Well, I am happy you came to visit, you are breaking and entering. So, you're going to have to die,** " Sora said, before charging at Terra and tackled him into the kitchen. Yuffie and Xion attacked Tifa at the same time, but she was able to dodge their attacks. Xion slashed at her rapidly, while Yuffie threw multiple ninja stars at her, but she was able to avoid them both. She ran towards Yuffie and kicked her into a wall, before spinning around and knocking Xion's feet out from under her. Before she hit the ground, Tifa grabbed Xion and smashed her into the ground. Before she could deal more damage though, she felt a quick pain on her arm and saw a ninja star stuck in her arm. Tifa painfully pulled it out and threw it back at Yuffie, who easily caught it and charged at Tifa again. Meanwhile, Sora and Terra were clashing away at each other, each of them with cuts and bruises on each other. The kitchen was nearly destroyed due to their battle. They clashed for a little bit more until Sora knocked Terra's guard down and slashed him through the wall outside. Terra groaned in pain seeing the slash across his chest and he looked up to see Sora emerge from the hole.

" **I don't know why you keep trying, Terra. You've failed your friends, the worlds, and the realm of light. You can't win no matter what you do,** " Sora said.

"You are right Sora. But there is one thing I haven't done," Terra said before activating his armor and disappearing. Sora looked around with his guard up, but he was caught off guard when Terra appeared next to him and punched him multiple times with his keyblade gauntlet, sending Sora flying further up the castle. Sora groaned in pain but was hit again when Terra rammed into him with his glider, sending him flying through multiple walls. Terra was about to charge at him, but Sora disappeared and shot dark ice at Terra, freezing his left leg. Terra quickly punched his leg, breaking the ice, but this left him open for a dark slash from Sora, damaging his armor. However, they were interrupted when Cloud suddenly crashed into the wall next to them. He was covered in burns, cuts, and bruises and he was holding two of his swords.

"Cloud, are you alright?" Terra asked.

"I'm (sigh) fine. That dog is (sigh) a lot tougher than I thought," Cloud said, struggling to get up. However, he was interrupted when Sora wrapped him in dark chains and threw him back outside to Shadowclaw.

"Cloud!" Terra shouted, but Sora blasted him outside. He crashed in front of the castle entrance. He looked inside to see Tifa wasn't fairing so well either against Yuffie and Xion. He was about to run in to help her, but a dark barrier stopped him. He heard Sora land behind him with his keyblade at the ready, but he now had dark red armor with spikes on the shoulders, blades on the arm gauntlets, chest that had a dragon symbolized on it, and the helmet was in the shape of a panther, and he still had his cloak on, but the hood was down.

" **Your fight is with me,** " Sora said. Terra charged at Sora and they both clashed blades. Cloud was using his swords to attack the dog from all angles, but the dog quickly smacked him away with his paw. The dog then shot a dark fireball at Cloud, but Cloud quickly deflected back, sending the dog back a few feet. Cloud then slashed the dog into the ground when he brought his swords back together into the full sword. He then jumped into the air and started falling down with his sword at the ready. Cloud landed and impaled the heartless in the chest, making let out a howl of pain, before going limp and fading away. Sora hearing Shadowclaw, knocked Terra away and flew towards Cloud and slashed him across the chest.

" **You killed my dog. You'll pay for that,** " Sora said before charging at him and slashing at him in a ferocious rage, but Cloud was barely able to dodge. Cloud tried to slash at Sora, but he was easily able to dodge out of the way and slashed his arm, making him drop his sword. He then slashed his legs, making Cloud fall to the ground.

" **I didn't have him for long because of you. So now, you will take his place!** " Sora said, before stabbing Cloud in the chest and corrupting his heart. Cloud was transformed to have black armor cover his arms, his skin was pale, his eyes were yellow, his hair was now black, and he now had a permanent demon wing sprouting from his right shoulder, but his sword remained the same. Cloud kneeled before Sora and grabbed his blade.

" **I live to serve, Your Majesty,** " Cloud said. Sora simply smiled in response.

" **Good, now hold off Terra while I corrupt Tifa,** " Sora said, before walking off. Cloud nodded in response and walked off. Meanwhile, Tifa was almost on her last legs, Xion was constantly attacking her, while Yuffie was always throwing ninja stars at her, always keeping her on her toes. She now had multiple slashes on her arms, chest, and legs. She quickly moved out of the way from Xion's attacks and knocked her away with a punch to the face. She quickly charged up some energy and released her ultimate attack, Final Heaven, at Yuffie and Xion. When the energy was gone, Yuffie and Xion were nowhere to be seen. Tifa looked around still at the ready, but still breathing heavily. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head and everything went dark. Yuffie and Xion stood behind her with cuts and burns on them.

" **And that takes care of that,** " Yuffie said.

" **What about Cloud and Terra?** " Xion asked.

" **Don't worry about that,** " Sora said. They looked to see Sora and a corrupted Cloud walking with Cloud caring a knocked-out Terra.

" **But what about Shadowclaw?** " Yuffie asked. Sora sadly, shook his head, indicating what happened. Yuffie and Xion looked down in sadness.

" **Let's get these two chained up,** " Sora said in anger.

( _An hour later_ )

Terra slowly woke up to find himself in a familiar situation, trapped in dark chains. He looked to his right to see Tifa still out cold. He heard multiple footsteps approach him and he saw Sora, Xion, Yuffie, and Cloud walk up to him.

"Sora! What did you do to Cloud?" Terra asked.

" **Same thing I'm going to do to Tifa,** " Sora said, before placing his dark-covered hand on Tifa's chest, transforming her. She now had dark armor on her arms and legs, her skin was pale, her eyes were amber, and her hair remained the same.

"You're going to pay, Sora! You hear me?! You're going to pay!" Terra yelled.

" **Maybe, but you won't live to see it,** " Sora said before summoning his keyblade and impaling Terra through the chest all the way to the hilt.

"S-S..." Terra tried to say before disappearing in a burst of light.

" **It's about time he died. He's been quite the pain for a long time,** " Xion said.

" **Agreed,** " Sora said, but he was suddenly tackled to the ground by three blurs.

" **Daddy, are you okay?!** " Scarlett, Ava, and Ven said at the same time. Sora looked up to see Kairi and the others exiting from a corridor of darkness. Earlier, when he was told of Terra attacking, he had Kairi, the kids, and everyone else return back to the Realm of Darkness. After Terra was defeated, he sent a Shadow messenger, to bring them back.

" **Yeah, I'm fine and Terra is finally gone,** " Sora said.

" **Good, now we can go back to destroying the worlds. We didn't lose anyone did we?** " Kairi asked.

" **We lost Shadowclaw. But don't worry, he has been avenged and maybe, we can find another pet later,** " Sora said. Everyone bowed their heads in sadness but was happy to hear that Sora got revenge.

( _Port Royal_ )

Jack Sparrow was sailing through the sea for his next adventure, but not much really has happened. Will Turner and Elizabeth Swan were helping him man the Black Pearl, when suddenly, the keyblade, Follow the Wind, appeared in his hand.

"Well, that's interesting," Jack said.

( _Halloween Town_ )

Jack Skellington was in his house planning for next year's Halloween looking through multiple books he had in order to come up with an idea when the keyblade, the Decisive Pumpkin, appeared in his hand.

"How is this possible?" Jack said.

( _Agrabah_ )

Aladdin was looking over the city of Agrabah from the walls of the palace, happy to know that was going great for him and his friends. However, he was brought of his thoughts, when a keyblade, the Wishing Lamp, appeared in his hand.

"What? But I thought Sora was the only one to have a keyblade?" He said.

( _Pride Lands_ )

Simba was looking over the animal kingdom he ruled from Pride Rock. Ever since, Scar was dethroned, the Pride Lands has greatly recovered, the plant life grew back, the livestock returned and the feeling of life has returned as well. However, the keyblade, Circle of Life, appeared at his feet.

"What, but how did I get this?" He asked.

 _And I will end it here. Sora has finally defeated Terra and added Cloud and Tifa to his side. However, will this new group of Keyblade wielders be able to stop him? We shall find out in the later chapters. Also, I have now started to respond to the reviews, so let's begin:_

 _ **KaisakiTokura**_ _: Sorry to say, but they failed their attack._

 _ **The Keeper of Worlds**_ _: Yeah, he is not as powerful as Sephiroth, but he still is a major threat to the worlds._

 _And that is it. Once again thank you guys for reading, please review, please favor, and please follow. Until then, Peace guys._


	17. Important Announcement

_Hello everyone. I hope you are having a great day._

 _Now I wanted to make this announcement to let you all know that I'm putting this story on hold since I haven't had any good ideas for it to keep it going. I've been coming up with many other story ideas, that I sadly keep forgetting this story. So, I'm sorry and I'll try to come up with an idea for this story as soon as I can._

 _Thank you, guys for understanding and I hope you have a good summer._


End file.
